New Blood Strikes Back
by Michael Weyer
Summary: BuffyStar Wars:ESB. The Scoobies find new challenges, romances and dangers in a Galaxy far, far away as the Empire attacks.
1. Cold Opening

New Blood Strikes Back

By Michael Weyer

Cold Opening

**Well, after a bit of delay, finally going with the next part of my saga. Thanks for all the great reviews that have made me decide to keep it up and hope to have some fun tweaking things in the next set of chapters. All comments welcomed. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

During her eight months in the hellish, never-ending heat of Tattoine, all Buffy Summers could constantly wish for was to try and reach a colder climate of some sort.

The fates, she should have realized, had a warped sense of irony.

It wasn't that Hoth was cold. It was the fact that just going outside would cause her tear ducts to freeze and her lungs to feel like they'd burst. It was, as Xander put it, the kind of cold that would cause you to freeze an arm and have it shatter, that was how cold it was.

Exactly who came up with Hoth as the likely spot for a Rebel base was unknown. The half-joke was that the Alliance leaders were keeping it quiet for the poor man's own safety from the troops having to endure this horrific cold. If nothing else, it seemed to keep them safe from the Empire as this would be the last planet anyone sane would set up a base of operations.

But there was always the chance of such a strike, which was what was leading Buffy to her current assignment, undoubtedly one of the least wanted in all of Hoth. She was astride a Tauntaun, a native beast of the area with resembled a lizard with thick fur that left off a smell she was better used to from demon lairs. The horns at each side of its head seemed to flare with each freezing breath it took as Buffy brought it to a stop to dismount.

She landed onto the snow, her boots sinking into the bank. She was clad in the thickest clothing available with dark pants and the typical brown-colored tunic. A cap with scarf-like cloth to protect her face was on along with goggles and a thick fur-lined hood. Her gloves reached to the pack at her back to take out a large cylinder and put it into the snow. She gave it a twist to allow the large red light at the top to start blinking.

With a sigh, she stood up, unwrapping her glove to reveal her comlink. Pressing it, she spoke. "Echo 2 to Echo 3 or 7. Han, Luke, either of you guys get me?"

There was a burst of static before a familiar voice replied. _"This is Luke. How you making out?"_

"About like you," Buffy said as she gazed around. "It's a hard area. Especially after Tatooine."

Luke snorted. "_Try living on that planet all your life. This place is even worse for me."_

"Got a few of the sensors set up already," Buffy said. "Heard from Han?"

_"Last I heard, he was still at the base,"_ Luke replied.

Buffy winced. "Oh, that can't be good…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As usual, her instincts were dead on.

It had taken the Rebel engineering corps some time to drill and carve out tunnels in the pre-existing caves of Hoth. Even now, the work was still going on as the Rebels spent most day and night doing everything possible to keep the base operational despite the conditions.

In the main command center, General Carlist Rieekan, a military veteran, was overseeing a meeting of various commanders. Princess Leia was next to him, her hair done up in a long braid along the top of her head, clad in a nearly white snow outfit. Nearby, as usual, was Willow Rosenburg, who had scrounged up a slightly darker version of the outfit, her hair in a tight bun as well.

Rieekan was listening as one captain spoke. "The tech crews expect the speeders to be fully adapted to the weather by tomorrow. We've managed to procure or improvise enough clothing for people and the heaters for the quarters are working well."

"That appears to be our current base status," Rieekan grumbled. "What of the sensors?"

"When Commanders Skywalker, Solo and Summers are through, we'll have the perimeter set," another man said. "We can expand it later on."

"We'll do it fast," Rieekan stated. At first, some thought Reeikan was a bit too edged. But once they heard his past, they knew better. He had been at a hidden Rebel outpost when the Death Star passed en route to Alderaan. Reeikan had thought against sending a message of warning, not wanting to give away their position and not seriously believing the Empire would be so twisted as to destroy the entire planet.

He was, of course, completely wrong. It didn't matter that no one blamed him at all for it; he blamed himself and as such he went out of his way to make sure any precautions that could be taken, would be and no one was going to argue with that.

"It appears we're still short on a lot, including sleep," Reeikan said. He turned to Leia. "Anything you'd like to add, your Highness?"

"Just this," Leia said, stepping forward and clearing her throat. "I think everyone in Hoth Base is bearing up as bravely now as they ever did in battle. Please let your various stations know that." There was a series of nods and mutters of appreciation as the various Rebel commanders left.

Reeikan leaned forward, sighing. "They're worried even though they're trying not to let it show."

"They know this is our best change to regroup," Leia pointed out. "Maybe our only chance."

Just as the commanders were leaving, a figure in a blue coat burst in with a large fur-covered creature trailing behind him. "Is this the staff meeting?" Han Solo stated.

"Captain Solo," Reeikan began.

"Ah, never mind, her Overwhelmingly Highnessness will do," Han sardonically said.

Leia sighed. "What is it now, Han?"

The smuggler pointed at her. "Have me and Chewie been pulling our weight around here or not?"

"Excuse me?"

"When the _Falcon_ got shot up that last time, I knew we'd have to wait a bit for repairs," Han continued. "But they've got the base's ion cannons and defense placements set up along with the generators and the rest."

"We still need to make sure the energy field is set," Leia argued. "And the techs are still adapting the snowspeeders."

"Look, I need a ship that works," Han argued. "It got shot up helping you Rebels and-----"

"Aren't you a Rebel, Han?" Willow interrupted. "Or do you and Chewie still consider yourselves 'independent operators?'"

Han brushed back his hair. "Look, me and the Wookie get a little jittery when our ship can't fly. That ship's important and you need it too. All you got around here is some speeders, X-Wings and a couple old Y-Wings."

"Yes," Leia impatiently said. "Yes, we need fighters. We need supplies, we need provisions, we need more pilots…"

"Han, half the tech crews are dead on their feet as it is," Willow added. "And they still can't keep up with half of what the base needs."

Han shook his head. "Hey, me, Chewie and Xander would have had the ship fixed by ourselves! But I've been having to spend my time running around planting sensors!"

"Which are needed," Rieekan stated as he entered behind Solo. "As I recall, Captain, no one twisted your arm to keep working with us. So as long as you are here, I'm requesting you go back out on sensor detail."

Han bit back his anger, apparently not wanting to upset the elder man. "I know, General. I was on my way out. Just had to discuss things with her Highness here."

"You can have ample discussion time when you get back," Rieekan said in a voice that left no room for argument. Han seemed ready to say something but instead just nodded and headed off. As he did, he spoke to Chewbacca. "Make sure Xander's keeping his eye on the ball, ok?" The Wookie rumbled as they left.

"I see I missed another charming visit," Kasen Moor remarked as she entered through another doorway. The dark-haired pilot was clad in an orange flight suit that did little to hide her shapely body. After a rough start, the former Imperial ace had been accepted by the Alliance with her terrific flying skills coupled with her knowledge of Imperial tactics. Leia had given her more of a chance as the women had both grown up on Alderaan and thus shared a common loss.

"How's the speeder work coming?" Leia asked.

"Slower than we expected," Kasen admitted. "Thos things were never top-notch as it is but moving them to this climate is causing problems with tools and getting the engines on-line."

"Do you need more help?" Willow asked.

Kasen shook her head. "We'll get it done. But thanks for the offer." She brushed back her short hair. "I know this is a remote place but the morale around here is dipping along with the temperatures."

"We'll make do," Willow said. "We have to."

Kasen smiled. "You do have a gift for optimism, Willow. I've yet to figure out how that is." She shrugged. "Maybe sometime I will." She nodded to Rieekan before heading out.

Leia glanced to Willow. "You seem to have been spending more time around her lately."

"She…reminds me of someone I once knew," Willow explained. "It's nothing, really."

"Maybe not," Leia said. "But I know how hard it is to keep any type of relationship, friendly or otherwise, going in a place like this."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Anyone…ever…tell you…" Xander Harris gasped. "You have...a serious effect…on my work habits?"

Mara Jade winked as she dressed in the tight generator room of the _Millennium Falcon_. "I don't see you putting up much of an argument whenever I suggest it."

"Like I have a chance," Xander remarked as he zipped his pants back up. "You know, if Han suspected this was the reason my repair work on this ship is so slow, we'd both be buried in the ice right now."

"He's welcome to try with me," Mara said with a dangerous glint in her eye. She turned to reach up and grab a set of tools from above. She winked at him as they exited into the main hanger bay area where an open conduit was waiting.

Despite having been with her for over a year, Xander was still uncertain exactly what kind of woman Mara Jade was. She was sharp in a fight and had some great flying skills that impressed even Han. She was flippant with a dark sense of humor but seemed determined when a fight came. And the sex…oh, wow the sex…

And yet Xander couldn't help but feel Mara was keeping something from him. She seemed tight-lipped about her past but then again, so was Han so Xander didn't find it too suspicious. But he couldn't shake this nagging sensation there was something off about Mara. Something he feared might come back to haunt him.

But for now, he was too busy enjoying the nice company. It wasn't just the sex that pushed him and Mara on. It was the fact she actually treated him with some respect, something that was really refreshing to him. While Han groused about having her along during their missions, she was a good addition to the crew and Xander couldn't help wondering if she was willing to go with them when they eventually left.

As if hearing his thoughts, Mara spoke. "So, Solo's really serious about leaving, huh?"

Xander nodded. "He's put off this thing with Jabba way too long. He needs to pay him back before he can do anything or we'll have bounty hunters up the wazoo following us." 

"Will he be back?" Mara asked as she moved a power torch to the wiring.

Xander shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. He keeps claiming he's done playing hero for no reward but I think he really likes helping out."

"Huh," Mara smirked. "And I'm sure a certain Princess has nothing to do with it…"

Xander chuckled. "Good point. Not that Han will listen but it's so obvious."

Mara leaned in to the wires as she spoke. "So…you going with or sticking around here?"

"I don't know," Xander admitted. "I owe Han so I'd like to help out. But I also owe Buffy and Willow. I can't just leave them hanging."

"It's a tough choice," Mara acknowledged. "Then again, Buffy has been busy with that Jedi training with Skywalker. Personally, I think it's a crock, but hey, to each their own."

Xander rose up to check a nearby console. "We still have some time to get it settled. Come on, we have to get these repairs finished soon."

"All right," Mara replied. She smiled as she watched him. "Well, where you go, I might just have to go along. Not like you'd find anything better." Winking, she went back to work as Xander tried to concentrate on the console rather than the shapely rear end before him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy grunted as she mounted her tauntaun once more, gripping the reins. She paused to tighten her scarf around her neck before checking her comlink. "Echo 1 to Echo 3 and 7. You guys there?"

There was static before Han's voice came in. _"This is Solo, Buffy. How are things on your end?"_

"Quiet," Buffy replied. "Any sign of life on your end?"

_"Girl, there's not enough life on this ice cube to fill the Falcon's hold," _Han replied. _"I finished my sensor check, heading back to base."_

Buffy nodded. "Heard from Luke?"

_"Yeah, he said he was checking out a meteor that crashed not far from here. He should be back soon."_

"All right. I'll check with you then." She signed off and moved to plant her final sensor. It took her a few minutes before she rose up and activated her comlink. "Luke, you read me?" She paused but heard only static. Frowning, she spoke again. "Luke? Luke, come in."

There was still no answer and Buffy felt a chill go down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold. She pulled her tauntaun around and galloped it to the direction Luke had last reported himself in. She urged it on, driven by the worry she felt for the man she'd come to call a true friend and partner.

More than anyone, Buffy could understand Luke's uneasiness being a hero of the Alliance. She did her best to keep him grounded, although his humble life did help that attitude. She was also helping as they tried to train in the ways of a Jedi.

At first, Buffy had simply planned to help him learn how to use his lightsaber and fight. But as they went over records of the Jedi and their ways and tapped more into the meditation of the Force, the more Buffy got the feeling she could use it as Luke was. It was only minor stuff, like managing to lift small objects but they both were confident they could learn more. Willow had compared it to her own learning magic, needing to start small and get stronger. Buffy had been thrown about using the Force at all but Willow pointed out how she had never believed magic existed before meeting Buffy and was now a strong witch.

It seemed to create a connection between Buffy and Luke of a sort. It was that connection that was making Buffy realize something was wrong. Her suspicions were confirmed when she came across a large shape in the snow. She hopped off to investigate and recognized it as Luke's tauntaun. The creature's head was twisted to the side in an unnatural way with claw marks on the side of its face.

Quickly looking around, Buffy saw a series of large tracks going off into the distance. Mixed in was a pad of snow as if something had been dragged by whatever made those tracks. As her eyes followed the long trail, Buffy was caught by the sight of dark clouds in the distance, coming in close. A blizzard was coming and Buffy knew that a snowstorm on Hoth was lethal to the extreme.

Taking a deep breath, Buffy mounted her tauntaun and started to follow the tracks. She checked her comlink but could tell she was out of range from the base or anyone else. She bit back the fear in her breast as she pushed herself on, determined to find Luke before the chilly planet claimed another two victims.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So that's my start for now. Hope to continue it soon, keep all comments coming. **


	2. Freedom's Winter

New Blood Strikes Back

By Michael Weyer

Freedom's Winter

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the sound of a tauntaun grunting, Xander looked up from his spot on the _Falcon. _He was leaning over one of the conduits on top, a torch in hand, goggles on his face. Chewbacca was next to him with similar eye protectors, glancing to see Han walking past them. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Almost ready," Xander said. "We just need to finish the hyperdrive repair."

"All right, get it set," Han said. "I need to talk to Leia and the general." He walked past as Xander grimly gazed after him. The Wookie frowned and grunted to him.

Xander shook his head. "Just not happy with leaving the group like this." He bent over and went back to work, Chewbacca joining him.

Han paused enough to change into dark brown pants and a blue jacket over his white shirt before making his way to the command center. Leia and Willow were to one side, going over some radar screens when he entered. Rieekan glanced up to nod at him. "Solo," he said. "Where's Commander Skywalker?"

"He went to check out a meteor landing," Solo said. "He and Buffy should be back soon."

Rieekan grunted. "With all the meteor activity around here, it's going to be difficult spotting ships."

Han paused before speaking. "Look, General…this may not be the best time but I'm afraid I can't stay with the Rebellion anymore. As soon as we're ready, Chewie and me are raising ship."

Willow and Leia both looked up, startled by the sudden announcement. Rieekan rose, nodding solemnly. "I'm sorry to hear that. You're a good man in a fight, Solo. I hate to lose you."

"I don't have much of a choice," Han answered. "If I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt soon, I'm a dead man."

"Yes, a death mark isn't an easy thing to live with."

"Or through," Solo agreed.

Rieekan nodded before extending his hand. "Best of luck to you, Solo."

Han shook it and then turned toward Leia. "Well, I guess this is it, your Highness."

"I guess so," she said in a calm voice.

They stared at one another before Han snorted. "Well, hey, don't get mushy on me." He turned and stalked out of the command center. Leia started to move after him and Willow followed at a discreet distance. However, it wasn't discreet enough to fail to hear the words exchanged.

"Han, wait."

"Yes, your Highness?" Han asked as he turned around in the cold hallway.

Leia glared at him. "I thought you were going to stay with us."

"That bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind," Han snapped. "Finding myself under fire from all directions isn't my idea of fun."

"We're all under a death sentence is the Empire wins," Leia intoned.

Han snorted. "Yeah but you guys don't have a price on your head three times what I owe Jabba. Me and Chewie aren't exactly inconspicuous, you know. We set foot on any populated planet and we've got a target on our back. It's like being in prison and sooner or later, they'll find us."

"Then say goodbye!" Leia snapped. "It's what you're good at with all your practice!"

Han softened a bit. "Listen, we just need to pay off Jabba and then we'll be back, ok? It won't take long."

It was Leia's turn to snort. "Isn't that what you told Jabba when you originally left? Han, we need you."

Han raised an eyebrow. "You need?"

"The Alliance, yes."

Han shook his head as he moved forward. "No, no…what do _you_ need, Leia?" 

Her cheeks flushing, she shook her head. "I…don't know what you mean."

"No?" Han smirked. "Come on…you know…"

Leia shook her head. "You have a serious ego problem, Solo."

"Come on, why'd you come after me? Afraid I'd leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?"

Leia scoffed. "I'd sooner kiss a Wookie?"

"I can arrange that!" Han said, pointing a finger at her before marching away. "You could use a good kiss!" he called over his shoulder. Leia just crossed her arms and glared as he walked away.

Willow had a small smile on her face but hid it fast as Leia came up. "That man…ahhh!" the Princess said, rubbing her head. "He is so utterly infuriating!"

"I think you've mentioned that before," Willow noted. "But he has a point."

Leia turned a cool gaze on her and Willow shrank back a bit under its power. "What point?" the Princess snapped.

"Nothing," Willow said. "Nope, no point, he's an ass."

Leia nodded in agreement before marching off. As soon as she did, Willow let out a long breath. "They could so take lessons from Xander and Mara," she muttered.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If she never saw another bank of snow again, Buffy Summers could die happy. She cursed as she stumbled in one of the larger banks and tightened the scarf around her. She glanced back at the Tauntaun pacing nearby and hoped it would understand it had to wait for her.

It was a relief to get into the large ice cavern, away from the bone-chilling wind, a bit of warmth seeping into her bones. Without the wind, the large tracks were much more clear, leading deeper into the cave. Buffy felt a different sort of chill go up her spine, one she knew all too well. She made her way carefully as her hand reached to one jacket pocket to pull out the lightsaber Kenobi had given her. Taking a deep breath, she plowed ahead.

She paused as she came to a large cavern and looked in. Her eyes focused on a shape hanging from the ceiling and it took a moment to realize it wasn't an ice spike but rather Luke. He was hanging upside-down, his feet somehow stuck in the ice. He appeared to be trying to reach for something in the snow beneath him.

Buffy was about to go to him when she heard a loud growl from the other side of the cavern. Turning, she saw a monstrous creature rising to its feet. It was taller and more bulky than a Wookie with white fur and brown tusks by its gaping mouth. Its huge paws were marked with claws as it started toward Luke.

Buffy moved in without hesitation, her lightsaber igniting as she moved in to attack. She tensed and leapt up, intending to leap by the beast and slash him with her saber. However, the bulky boots and the ice threw her off a bit on her lift-off and thus instead of sweeping by the creature, she ran right into its paw.

She gasped as the powerful arm smacked right into her mid-section. She was knocked back onto the ground, unable to stifle a cry as she heard a snapping from her ribs. She moved to her feet, ignoring the pain as she held the saber up and swung it in a wide arc. It drove the creature back, a snarl evident as it prepared to attack again.

There was the sound of another saber igniting and Buffy quickly glanced over to see Luke cutting the ice at his feet. He landed in the snowbank, getting to his feet quickly and swinging out with his saber. The monster moved in toward him, letting out a massive howl as Luke swung out. Saber met flesh and the creature's howl became even greater as its shaggy arm fell to the ground.

Buffy moved to grab Luke and helped him to his feet. Without a word, they began to run toward the exit as the creature's screams of pain echoed behind them. Buffy glanced at Luke, seeing a series of gashes across his face. "You ok?"

"Not sure," he grunted. "Come on…we gotta get out of here."

"No argument," Buffy replied as they entered the icy cold of the outside. By this point the storm was starting to hit and snow was whipping around in the air. Buffy glanced around but saw no sign of the Tauntaun she had left behind. "Dammit," she muttered as she rubbed at her aching side.

Luke did his best to keep up with her as they walked into the icy landscape before them. "Face hurts," he muttered under his breath.

"Just keep walking," Buffy said. "Just keep…" Her voice was cut off as they stumbled at the top of a dune and fell head over feet down the snow-covered slopes. "Okay…was calling for that," she muttered as the snow blanketed her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Despite the fuss and business of Echo Base, R2-D2 and C-3PO still stood out. The tall, golden protocol droid and the short astrotech counterpart were familiar faces around the base. Despite their mechanical bodies, it was still easy for Willow to tell when something was bothering them. Threepio's tirade against Artoo as they went down the hallway confirmed it.

"Don't blame me for this, you little roving garbage bin!" Threepio snapped. "It's not my fault!"

Artoo whistled and Threepio's head swiveled slightly. "Oh, it most certainly is!"

"What's wrong?" Willow asked as she came up to them.

"Oh, Mistress Willow," Threepio sighed. "I must apologize and state for the record it is not my fault…"

Artoo let out a loud beep and Threepio turned to him but Willow held up her hands. "Wait, wait. What's not your fault?"

Threepio sighed. "Apparently, Artoo misunderstood a comment I had made on how cold Princess Leia's quarters are and in a rather inept attempt to aid her, adjusted the heating there."

Artoo let out a beep and Threepio turned to him. "All I did was mention how freezing it was in there! But it's supposed to be freezing! I don't know how we're going to dry out her clothes."

"Dry out…" Willow turned and immediately started to run off as the two droids made their way toward the _Falcon_. Han had come up and was barking orders to Xander, Chewbacca and Mara Jade. "Get it together! I want to get out of here before they shut the doors down tonight!"

"Why the rush?" Mara asked.

"Because I'm sick of this planet, that's why! Because Jabba's out for our heads! Because I'm good at saying goodbye! Pick one!" He moved to the ship. "Just get the engines warmed up."

Chewbacca was on top of the hull, letting out a series of grunts. Han stopped and stared at him. "You took what apart?! Why are you fine-tuning the hypderdrive now? Are you crazy?!"

Chewbacca angrily responded and Han held up his hands. "All right, all right, let's just get it fixed fast."

"Oh, Captain Solo! Captain Solo!" Threepio called out as he and Artoo approached.

His back to them, Han rolled his eyes. "Wonderful, just what we needed. The Loose Wiring Brothers." He turned to face them. "What is it, Goldenrod?"

"Well, Captain Solo…oh, switch off, you little runt!" Threepio snapped at Artoo before returning his attention to the man before him. "Princess Leia sent me to get you. You haven't been responding to your comlink."

"I turned it off," Solo answered. "I don't want to talk to her." He turned toward an open panel. "Jade, are you a saboteur? You wanna stay on this ice rock?"

She fired a glare as cold as the planet at him. "Don't start with me, Corellian!"

"Captain!" Threepio said. "The Princess sent me to tell you that she's worried about Master Luke. She doesn't know where he is."

"I don't know where he is."

"Nobody knows where he is. Or Mistress Buffy for that matter."

That got everyone's attention. "What do you mean nobody knows?" Han said. He looked around the cave. "Deck officer! Deck officer!"

"Sir----" Threepio was cut off as Han slapped a hand over his face. A Rebel officer came up to him. "Yes, sir?"

"Have you seen Commander Skywalker or Summers?" Han asked.

"No, sir," the officer said. "They didn't come through the main entrance. It's possible that they came in through the south."

"It's _possible?" _Solo repeated mockingly. "Why don't you go check? It's getting dark and cold out there, in case you haven't noticed."

"I did notice, sir," the officer replied calmly. "That's why I joined the Rebellion. I notice things." He moved off as Han removed his hand from Threepio's mouth.

"Sir, may I inquire as to what has happened to Master Luke?" the droid asked.

"Inquire all you like, Goldenrod. It doesn't do any good in this place." Han began to walk off. "Xander, with me! Jade, Chewie, seal up the ship!" Xander was quick to follow as Threepio let out an electronic sigh.

"Impossible man…come along, Artoo." As they walked off, Threepio leaned in. "Between you and me, I think Master Luke is in serious danger." Artoo let out a low whistle of agreement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Han and Xander moved into one of bays where Tauntauns were kept. A medical droid was checking on one beast whose fur was covered in ice. The deck officer from before turned to Han with a somber expression. "Neither Commander Skywalker nor Commander Summers have checked in at any of the entrances."

"Any word from them?" Xander asked.

"No. It's possible they may have forgotten to check in."

Han shook his head. "No. Where they grew up, you learned to be careful."

"Where were they?" Xander asked.

"Last time I checked, the north ridge," Han was already moving to grab a winter coat from a nearby rack. "I'm looking for them."

"I'm coming with," Xander said. He glanced to the officer. "Are the snowspeeders ready?"

"They're still having trouble adapting them to the cold," the officer said, concern on his face as he saw Han bundling up. "Sir, there's a blizzard coming in----"

"Yeah and my friend is out there in it," Han snapped as he moved to a tauntaun. "Xander, you're staying here, no sense in both of us getting lost out there."

"But-----"

"I mean it, Junior," Han snapped. He got ready to get on the tauntaun when the officer moved in. "Sir," the man said. "I can't let you do this. General Rieekan left strict orders-----"

Xander took the man's arm and pulled him away. "Ah, Lieutenant, you better let him go."

"But-----"

"Lieutenant, you ever see our co-pilot? Seven feet tall, brown fur, really mean temper?"

"Why, everyone on the base knows Chewbacca."

Xander nodded. "Good. Then you'd better know that if try and stop Han, there's gonna be a fight and Chewie's not going to take it well."

"But General Rieekan-----"

"You think the General wants a quarter-ton of howling mad Wookie rampaging around the base?"

The man swallowed. "I'm reasonably certain he doesn't."

Xander smacked his arm. "Smart man!" He turned to Han, who was adjusting his goggles. "Boss…be careful." 

The officer tried one more time to talk some sense into Solo. "Sir, the temperature is dropping too fast! Your mount will freeze before you reach the first marker!"

"Then I'll see you in hell!" Han yelled back before riding off into the icy night.

Xander called after him. "Say hi to one of Buffy's old boyfriend while you're there!" He let out a long sigh as he watched Han leave, telling himself the chill in his gut was just the weather outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy hadn't believed it was possible to feel such cold. Every step sent needles of pain up her legs. The ache in her side was getting worse but she was still determined as she tried to help Luke along. He was obviously as bad but keeping it together as they marched through the snow.

"Come on…" she said, unable to stop her teeth from chattering. "Keep going…"

"Cold…" Luke sighed. "Hurts all over…"

"I know…" Buffy said, adjusting her position under his arm to help him up. "Don't worry…few hours in a bacta tank and you'll be fine."

"Too bad…nearest one if a few miles off…in a blizzard…"

"Stop being depressing. I can do that myself." Buffy grunted as they made their way over a snow bank. Luke suddenly stumbled, falling forward and pushing Buffy with. They both hit the snow face first, Buffy gasping as her ribs flared up once more. She lay there, trying to draw her strength but the chill sapped at her bones and muscles and made movement impossible.

She was dimly aware of Luke stretching out a hand and whispering "Ben..?" She closed her eyes, knowing he was hallucinating and that he was fading fast. She knew she had to get up and help but couldn't move, couldn't think. All she could do was let the snow cover her and maybe, finally, just give up and accept her destiny…

"_Not yet, baby. It's not time yet."_

Buffy slowly pulled her head up to stare out before her. Amidst the snow and ice, a shiny form of white seemed to stand before her. Golden locks framed that warm, smiling face as she looked to Buffy.

"Mommy?"

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll pick up the cliffhanger next chapter along with the introduction of the Dark Lord Pair. All comments welcome. **


	3. Message Delivery

New Blood Strikes Back

By Michael Weyer

Message Delivery

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The chill in the air at Echo Base wasn't just from the night sky outside. Xander was standing by the _Falcon_, staring out at the huge metallic doors by the cave entrance. Willow was next to him, worry on her face. "Still nothing?" she asked.

Xander shook his head. "No word." He glanced at the chronometer on his wrist. "They're going to have to close the doors."

"They can't," Willow hissed. "If they do…"

"If they don't, the whole base is going to feel this storm," Xander told her. "The longer they're open, the more the chance they'll get stuck and then we'll all freeze. I don't like it either but they'd understand."

Willow crossed her arms, looking to where Leia stood nearby, her own face drawn. An officer came up to speak to her and, after a short pause, Leia nodded. The officer turned and called out. "Seal the doors!"

A loud roar echoed as Chewbacca stormed forward toward the man. Xander, Mara and Willow all rushed forward to try and pull the Wookie back, a difficult task at best. "Chewie, Chewie, come on!" Xander yelled as he leapt up to wrap his arms around the being's neck. "This isn't helping!"

"I've…never regretted…an order more, Chewbacca," the officer gasped as he backed out of the large furry paws.

"Chewie, he shuts the doors or we all die!" Leia snapped. "You want that? Would Han want that?"

That seemed to get through as the Wookie backed up. Xander let go and backed up as the huge metallic doors groaned and started to shut. Threepio moved up to Leia to softly speak. "Artoo reports that the chances of survival in a storm such as this are 725 to 1." He paused. "Of course, he has been known to be wrong. From time to time."

He turned to walk off as Leia began to march away. Willow went to follow but she just held up a hand. "Not…not now, Willow."

"You…"

"Not. Now." The Princess went off, leaving Willow behind. Xander came up behind her to rub her shoulders. "It's ok," he softly said. "You know Buffy, she's a survivor."

Willow shivered. "I know but…I can't help but think…"

"Will…come on. She's survived vamps, demons, Stormtroopers, Snyder and my chili. She can survive a snowstorm."

Willow smiled. "You still have that gift for making me feel better even when I know you're lying." She nodded before heading back to her quarters. Xander stood, watching as the doors finally sealed shut. As they did, Chewbacca threw back his head and let out a long and loud howl.

"I know how you feel, buddy," Xander said as he headed back to the _Falcon._ Mara was by the ramp watching him with a somber expression. "You ok?" she asked.

Xander sighed. "I'm worried about them."

Mara shrugged. "Odds are pretty bad. A snowstorm like this and with them spread out…"

"You don't know Buffy," Xander remarked. "If anyone can survive, it's her."

"You trying to convince me or yourself?"

Xander brushed past her to head back into the ship. "I need to get some repair work done."

"Want me to help?"

Xander shook his head. "No. I mean real repair work before I get to bed." He walked in as Mara stared, realizing how serious this was. She was struck by how she actually felt some pain at the idea of Luke, Buffy and Han not coming back. It made no sense. Her job was to be a spy, to undo this whole Rebellion, she should be ecstatic at the loss of three prime players. But she almost felt sorry for them.

She shook her head. "In the game, Jade," she muttered before following Xander in as the storm raged more outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy no longer noticed the cold or the way the blue horizon seemed to envelop her. All she noticed was the sight of her mother before her, that warm smile on her face as she gazed at Buffy. "Mommy?"

Joyce Summers smiled at her daughter. "Hello, honey."

"I…am…I dreaming?"

"Not quite."

"Am…I dead?"

"You're not." The way Joyce said that struck Buffy, a frown on her face…followed by understanding.

"No….no…" She moaned. "You can't be…"

Joyce nodded. "I am. Brain tumor, if you can believe it." She chuckled. "Ironic that I'm one of the few people in Sunnydale to pass away from natural causes."

Buffy felt her eyes water. "Mom…I'm so sorry I wasn't there…"

Joyce smiled. "I know…but don't blame yourself. That's the first thing I'm telling you. Do not blame yourself, this was not your fault one bit."

"How…how are you here?"

"I'm not sure myself," Joyce admitted. "I guess I'm here through this…Force to talk to you…to let you know about me…and what you have to do."

"Wha…What do you mean?" Buffy was finding it hard to talk for some reason.

"You have a destiny here, honey. I don't really understand it, but you do. It's time to follow it through all the way. No matter what it takes, no matter what stands in the way."

Buffy felt her eyes getting heavy as she tried to reach forward. "Mom…"

Joyce seemed to fade but her voice remained strong. "I love you. And I am so very, very proud of you. Never forget that. Good-bye, baby…"

"Mom…Mom!"

"MOM!!"

Buffy's eyes shot open as she took in a sharp breath. She glanced around to see some sort of dark surface over her head. She tried to move her hand but it felt like it was covered in pure lead.

"Take it easy." Buffy managed to turn her head enough to see Han next to her. His hood was still up as he checked on the body next to her. Buffy started as she realized it was Luke, his face covered in ice flakes and almost pure white.

"Han?" she croaked out. "Wha…what happened? Where are we?"

"Emergency shelter," the smuggler answered as he checked a small med-pack at his side. "Actually, two of them I managed to wrap together to fit all of us. My tauntaun froze just as I found you two snoozing in the snow."

Buffy did her best to sit up, wincing as she felt her ribs scream in protest. She sniffed, becoming aware of the foul odor filling the shelter. "What the hell is that smell?"

"That would be you," Han said with a dark smile. "I had to cut open my tauntaun with Luke's lightsaber to give you two something warm while I put this thing up."

"Guess you can cancel my social engagements for the rest of the evening," Buffy remarked as she lay back.

"How are you feeling?" Han asked.

"Like the Yeti just smashed my ribs," Buffy said with a wince. "Other than that, hey, why don't we go out and get some calestethics in before it gets too dark?"

"Nah, I hate fresh air," Han said. "Let me see if you need another stim-shot."

"No…save them for Luke," Buffy said. "Trust me, I heal quick."

Han seemed doubtful but shrugged. "What happened to you guys anyway?"

"Not totally sure," Buffy said. "Seems one of those ice beasts the survey teams warned us about killed Luke's mount and took him captive, probably for a meal later. I followed but he was a bit too quick."

"How very rude, as Threepio would say. Hope you killed him right back."

"Seemed the best idea," Buffy said as she lay back and stared up at the shelter's ceiling, listening to the wind howling outside. "You sure this thing will hold?"

Han made that half-smirk of his that drove Buffy nuts. "I was kinda hoping for the best."

"Picked a great time to field test it." She looked to Luke. "How is he?"

"Not too bad," Han said. "We just need to get him to the med-center." He looked up at Buffy. "You sure you're ok? You were both mumbling and stuff when I found you."

Buffy looked away. "It's…nothing." Trying to change the subject, she forced a smile. "So what's your excuse this time?"

"Huh?" Han asked, confused.

"For rescuing us. You can't claim it was the money this time."

Han shrugged. "I'll think of something."

Buffy was silent, lost in her own thoughts as the wind continued to hit outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As she entered the command center, Willow didn't need to ask if Leia had bothered sleeping the night before. The dark lines under her eyes showed she hadn't and Willow knew it wasn't because her room was still partially soaked. Leia held the weight of so much on her shoulders as it was. Adding this to it could be crushing.

"Are the pilots out?" she asked as soon as Willow was in earshot.

The redhead nodded. "They're going into search patterns now in all directions. If they're out there, the speeders will find them."

Leia nodded, her eyes fixed on a screen. "The chances of them okay after a night out in a blizzard like that…"

"Aren't that much more than us managing to rescue you from the Death Star and escaping," Willow pointed out. "Believe me, Buffy has always managed to beat the odds before her. After all this, a snowstorm isn't going to take her out."

Leia sighed. "It's not just her. It's Luke and Han too."

Willow nodded slowly. "Huh. And which of them are you more worried about?"

Leia turned to her, frowning. "What do you mean?"

Willow made a small smile. "Well, there's Luke, who's more the little brother type in some ways or Han, who's…"

"Obnoxious, rude, belligerent, disrespectful, self-centered, arrogant-----"

Willow cut her off quickly. "But still willing to risk his life to help Luke. Don't forget that."

Leia rubbed her temples. "I'm not. It's just…" She shook her head. "Complicated."

"So is life," Willow noted. "You can't help who you fall for, Leia. That's beyond even the Force."

"I suppose it's comforting to realize something is," Leia intoned. "But we can at least have faith it can help us."

"Amen," Willow said as she looked to the scopes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Solo to Echo Base. Solo to Echo Base. Are you really looking for us or are we just a hobby for you guys?!" Han barked into the communicator he had set up. Buffy was watching him, Luke still lying with eyes closed.

"Tell them to bring some room service," Buffy intoned. "I'm starving."

"I'll take some juice," Luke groaned. Buffy and Han were both surprised to realize he was awake, his eyes fluttering a bit.

"How are you?" Buffy asked.

"Horrible," Luke answered with a cough. "I think it's time I asked for a raise."

"Just rest," Han said. "I can't give you any more stim-shots, you're at the limit as it is."

"Right," Luke said sourly. "I'll need all my strength when all that ice on the roof causes it to collapse on us."

"Don't be depressing," Buffy said. "I can depress enough for all three of us."

Luke sighed. "I'll take a Tatooine sandstorm over a Hoth blizzard any day."

"I said take it easy," Han said. "We'll be going back soon."

Luke snorted. "Still bad at rescues, Han…"

"How'd you like me to gag you, kid?"

"With or without Chewie's help?" Luke managed to retort.

"That's it!" Han said, trying to rise in the cramped space. "You think I want to be here? I was planning on flying out by now and-----"

There was a burst of static and the radio suddenly filled with the voice of a pilot Luke recognized as Zev. "Echo Base, this is Rogue Two. I've got something. Not much but we're heading in."

"Not much?" Buffy snorted.

"Don't knock it," Han said as he lifted the radio up. "Good morning! Nice of you guys to drop in!"

Zev's voice was filled with relief as he spoke. _"Echo Base, I've found them! Repeat, I've found them!"_

Han laughed as he reached over to unseal the opening of the shelter and Buffy could have never imagined the sounds of engines being better than any music.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Echo Base's medical center was one of the first areas the Rebels had put together when the facility was constructed. As such, it was well-maintained with top-of-the-line supplies, a large bacta tank and a set of droids programmed to help out. They were methodical about it, even when the patient wasn't in the mood.

"I tell you, I'm fine," Buffy said as she hopped off the bed. She did a set of jumping jacks, barely wincing. "See? Fine?"

Too-Onebee, the thinly constructed medical droid that appeared to have a mask on its face, cocked its head a bit. "Your injuries were sizeable. Two ribs were broken, two others bruised. You need bed rest for a time."

"I said, I'm fine," Buffy intoned as she moved to the other side of the medical bay. "I heal fast."

"Nonetheless-----"

"Better let her go, Too-Onebee," Xander said as he entered the bay, followed by Willow and Mara. "Buffy hates hospitals as it is. You don't want to make her stay here."

"I can vouch for her lack of bedside manner," Luke said from his bed nearby. Like Buffy, his color had returned to normal and only a few cuts on his face showed his injuries. "At least in the bacta tank, I had some peace and quiet."

Buffy glared at him. "Don't think because you're in a bed, I can't hurt you."

"Wow, that was an opening," Xander muttered.

Mara moved over to Luke, looking him up and down. "Not bad, farmboy. Can't think of too many people who can tangle with a wampa and live."

"Is that what that thing was?" Buffy asked.

Mara nodded. "Yep. Seems our digging has riled them up a bit, not to mention given them a new source of possible food."

"They given us any more trouble?" Luke asked.

"Some," Mara said. "But we're managing to contain them. Your little droid has figured out the frequency to lure them in."

As if on cue, Artoo and Threepio entered, Threepio excited to see Luke. "Master Luke, Mistress Buffy! It so good to see you both fully functional once more!"

"Thanks, Threepio," Luke said.

Threepio turned to the medical droid. "Too-Onebee, you are a credit to all droids!"

"Thank you," it responded.

Mara rolled her eyes. "Great, same programmer."

"Leave him alone, Mara," Buffy said with a slight edge to her Willow and Xander noted the way Mara glared at her, struck once more by how there seemed to be some sort of tension between the two women. Luckily, Han and Chewbacca picked that moment to enter the med center.

"Hey, kid!" Han said. "See, Chewie, I knew he'd come through. He's strong enough to pull the wings off a gundark." The Wookie barked and Han grinned as he translated. "Chewie says you wouldn't have needed any of this if you had the sense to grow a fur pelt like him." 

"I'll keep that in mind," Luke dryly stated.

Han looked to him, then Buffy, and held up two fingers. "That's two you guys owe me now."

"And I'm sure you've got it on a bill," Buffy dryly stated.

Xander rubbed his head. "Well, I guess we should count ourselves lucky that we hadn't taken off yet."

"Oh, yeah, real lucky," Mara sardonically stated. "Now we're locked down on the base."

"Yep," Han said as he looked toward the doorway. "Seems you found a way to keep me around after all, your Highness."

Everyone looked to where Leia was standing, a bemused expression on her face. "I had nothing to do with it and you know it. General Rieekan thinks it's too dangerous for any ship to leave until we activate the defense shield."

"Nice story," Han said. "But I just think you can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

Leia just shook her head in true amusement. "I don't know where you get your delusions, laser-brain."

Han glared at the others chuckling around him. "Laugh it up. You don't see us alone in the hallway the other day." He came forward and grinned as he put his arm on Leia's shoulder. "She confessed her true feelings to me."

Leia just stared, her face turning red with rage. "Why you…you…stuck-up…half-witted…scruffy-looking nerf herder!" She pushed his hand away and quickly walked away.

Han just frowned, more confused than hurt. "Who's scruffy-looking?"

Leia glared at him. "I guess you don't know anything about women, do you, Han?" She paused as she looked to Luke briefly. Then, suddenly, she turned, marched up to Xander and placed her lips on his. The kiss lasted five seconds as everyone stared with various reactions, from Willow's amusement to Luke's surprise to Mara's outright hatred.

Leia pulled back and threw a smirk at Han. Without a word, she headed out of the medical bay. Everyone looked to Xander, who just had a mute expression on his face. He seemed ready to smile but a glance at the icy eyes of Mara persuaded him otherwise. Another glance at Han's stony expression confirmed it so he decided the best course of action was to simply go.

Han followed, muttering under his breath with Chewbacca chuckling behind him. Mara just looked to Luke. "Thought for a minute she'd give you the kiss, Farmboy."

Luke shrugged. "Maybe she figured I was in enough medical trouble already."

Mara shook her head. "Some days, Farmboy, I just can't figure you out."

"Than we have something in common," Buffy said. "I mean, you seem dedicated one day and the next you're stand-offish. You want to know details, then you don't want to take part in operations. Just why are you here, Mara?"

Jade shrugged as she headed to the door. "Just finding a place to fit in, Summers, like most of us." She walked out of the bay and Buffy sighed as she moved to the door herself. "I've gotta get to my quarters," the Slayer said. "I'll check in with you soon, Luke."

As she exited, Luke looked to Willow. "She's hiding something."

Willow nodded knowingly. "Yeah, I know she is." She marched to the door. "Time to be the good friend."

Buffy's quarters weren't too far away and Willow knocked on the metal door before it opened. She saw her friend sitting on the heated bed, gazing down at the floor. "Buffy?" Willow asked with concern. "Are…are you okay?"

Buffy looked up, a light sheen of tears in her eyes. "My mom's dead."

Willow's jaw dropped open. "Wh…what?"

Buffy nodded. "I…saw her…through the Force, when we were on the ice."

Willow bit her lip. "Are…are you sure? I mean, you were injured and the cold, it could have been a hallucination."

Buffy shook her head. "No…I know it's true. I felt it. I've always felt her alive but now…" She wiped her face. "I know she's gone."

"Oh, God, Buffy…" Willow moved in to embrace her friend. The contact was enough to allow the floodgates to loosen and Buffy buried her head into Willow's shoulder and started to cry. Willow just held her, her own tears flowing as she thought about how wonderful a woman Joyce Summers had been and how it felt to lose her.

Buffy wasn't sure how long before her tears finally stopped. She wiped at her face as she sat up. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry," Willow said again. "I know it's hard. I mean, my mom and I didn't get along but being away from her…"

Buffy sighed. "I never really got a chance to say how much I loved her…I figured I'd have time but…"

Willow rubbed her back. "It's okay..she knew."

"Yeah, she told me." Buffy rose up and paced the room. "Just hurts still."

Willow sighed. "I can't say I know what it feels like cause I can't. But…you still have me and Xander and Luke."

Buffy smiled at her. "Thanks, Will. I know you guys can help."

Willow nodded slowly. "So…you and Luke…"

"Don't start," Buffy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Not now, ok?"

"You've just spent a lot of time together…"

"And you've hung around Kasen Moor a lot," Buffy fired back. "I'm not asking you if you're interested in her."

Willow looked away quickly. "Okay, point," she mumbled. "I'm sorry to bring this up now but maybe you should consider-----"

Before she could continue, the door opened and Mara entered, her face drawn. "We've got problems," she announced. "They picked up some odd signals from a ridge. Han and Chewbacca went to check it out and they found some sort of probe droid."

"Imperials?" Buffy asked, instantly alert.

"Seems that way," Mara answered. "The droid was near the shield generators and transmitted out of the system. Which means they know we're here and they're coming." 

Buffy and Willow exchanged concerned looks as Mara headed back out. Willow watched her, then looked to Buffy. "You still don't trust her?"

Buffy shrugged. "Nothing I can put my finger on. But something about her…just feels wrong."

"Xander trusts her."

"And that's a key reason why she should be suspicious."

"True." Willow brushed back her hair as she looked around. "Damn. I'm gonna miss this place."

"Really?"

"Nah, not really."

"Good, me neither."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several light years away from Hoth, in the space above an otherwise quiet and unassuming planet, hung an armada of death.

Six Star Destroyers floated about, each on a set pattern as TIE fighter roared past with their distinctive engine whine. Each Destroyer packed enough firepower and troops to lay waste to a planet. Each was enough to cause fear in any opponent.

So one can imagine the effect the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_ had upon first-time visitors.

It was the largest spacecraft ever constructed, longer than three regular Destroyers placed point to end. Its triangular outer shell surrounded its inner structure, which, like regular Star Destroyers, resembled a hill of building moving up to the large command tower with its power reactors on either side.

On the bridge of the ship, its master stood gazing through the large windows at the fleet around him. Even standing still, Darth Vader was a chilling figure. He was motionless, the mechanical breathing echoing as he gazed out through his black helmet, his black cape flowing over his equally dark armor. He stared outward, his thoughts his own and none dared wonder what they were.

None, that is, save one.

"Do you want me to go over there and tell Lord Vader you don't know anything?" the dark-haired man asked the two Imperial officers near him. Admiral Ozzel, commander of the fleet, and General Veers, head of the military forces for ground assaults, both tried to keep straight faces before the mood of the man before them.

Darth Scourge had earned a reputation as being even more unpredictable than Vader, which many thought impossible. He did not go into the open field as much as Vader did, preferring to stay in the shadows. Rumor was that he was often sent to take care of "secret missions" that coincided with multiple deaths in horrible manner. In person, he seemed to have a cold humor that could turn to murderous rage without a pause. Even more than Vader, Scourge was the reason the "officer death pool" had become a popular pastime in the fleet.

His outfit was unique as he wore a black jumpsuit beneath a flowing black coat. While it appeared normal, in truth it was made of the finest mico-armor available, affording him protection from blaster bolts and other weapons. His lightsaber hung at a belt on his hip and his hands were encased in black gloves, tightening as he gazed at the two men.

Ozzel cleared his throat before speaking. "Lord Scourge," the portly, mustached officer said in a tone reeking of arrogance. "We have spread the probe droids out per the orders we were given. We are narrowing it down but there is still a wide area to cover."

Angelus wished he could just rip this bastard's throat out. In the period since he'd fallen in with the Emperor, he'd been taught more of this Force and found it a pretty handy tool. He'd also realized he had more in common with the Empire than he first suspected and it seemed a good way to fit in for a time.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do in the end. He knew he couldn't bow and scrape to that old geezer forever. At the same time, taking over as Emperor wasn't in the cards either. For one thing, it was just way too much work running a whole galaxy and keeping order had never been among Angelus' traits.

For now, all that mattered was finding the Rebels. Because finding them meant finding that Slayer and that was something Angelus wanted very, very badly.

He glared at Ozzel before speaking. "But you still haven't found anything."

"Perhaps if more units were assigned, we could saturate the region and------"

"Empire's a big place, Admiral," Angelus cut him off. "It has to be maintained and planets kept…pacified. But, hey, if you can't do it yourself, we can always find someone else." Despite being made in an offhand way, the threat was clear and Ozzel stiffened at it.

"We will find them, my Lord. You'll see."

"Oh, yes, I will," Angelus added.

"Sir?" The three looked to where the captain of the ship was heading toward them. Piett's stride was steady as he came up. "We found something." He nodded to a nearby monitor as the men came over. "It's only a fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth system but it's the best lead we've had."

Ozzel scowled. "We have thousands of probe droids spread throughout the galaxy. I want proof, not leads!"

"But Admiral…and Lord Scourge," Piett added to Angelus. "The Hoth system is supposed to be devoid of all life forms. Plus, the transmissions of our droid ceased suddenly, indicating it was destroyed."

"You found something, Captain?" Everyone started as Darth Vader came up. Once again, Angelus wondered how an armored figure with such a distinctive step and breathing could sneak up on him. Piett recovered to motion toward the monitor.

Vader leaned in to look at the outline of a large shield generator and the flying craft swooping by it and straightened. "That is it."

Ozzel coughed and Angelus couldn't believe how condescending his tone was. "Lord Vader…there are so many uncharted settlements, so many fly-by-night mining operations. It could be smugglers, it could be-----"

"That is the system!" Vader snapped at him. "The Force tells me so. The Rebels are there and Skywalker is with them." He turned toward the hardened man nearby. "General Veers, prepare your troops for cold-weather warfare. Admiral, inform the fleet to go to battle status and set your course for the Hoth system." He marched away to leave the men to follow their orders.

Veers tried to maintain some chain of command respect by nodding to Ozzel before going. The admiral glared at Piett, who simply returned the look calmly. As he marched away, Angelus moved to Piett. "So….just how long were you waiting to drop that little announcement?"

"I don't know what you mean, my Lord," Piett calmly said.

Angelus snorted. "Right. You just happened to tell us about it just as Vader was around, right?"

"I merely relayed the information, my Lord," Piett said, his face giving nothing away although Angelus could hear his pulse jump a bit. "As for Admiral Ozzel's feelings toward me, I merely do my duty, I try to stay out of politics."

Angelus grinned. "No wonder Vader likes you." The smile faded as he gazed to where the man had marched away. "He's really got it in for the Rebels now."

"With respect, Lord Scourge," Piett carefully began. "I have noticed that since he discovered it was this Skywalker who destroyed the Death Star, he has become more obsessed with finding him."

"Hmm….yeah, he has," Angelus said, stroking his chin. "Something to think on…" He walked away, allowing Piett to let out a breath. As loyal as he was to the Empire, Piett couldn't help feeling that two Sith Lords on one ship was a disaster waiting to happen. He just prayed he wasn't around when it finally went down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This one ended up a bit longer than I expected. Next one will be the Battle of Hoth with a couple of twists for our Scoobies there. Hope it won't take as long as this did.**


	4. Blood on the Snow

New Blood Strikes Back

By Michael Weyer

Blood on the Snow

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the heart of the _Executor_, like the center of a black web, was the meditation chamber of Darth Vader. As General Veers entered, the large black cylinder at the room's center opened to reveal Darth Vader sitting cross-legged on its surface. His black helmet was focused on Veers as the man walked down the short steps.

"General," Vader rumbled. "Something is wrong. Tell me."

Veers tried to keep himself calm as he spoke. "Lord Vader. The fleet has moved out of light speed. All ships made the reversion without incident. However…that is…"

"You will pay a terrible price for your next hesitation, General," Vader hissed.

Veers swallowed. "Comscan has detected an energy field surrounding a sizeable area of the sixth planet of the Hoth system. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment."

Vader's eyes narrowed. Such a shield would require massive amounts of raw power. There was no way the Rebels could operate it constantly. Which meant…"The Rebels are already alerted to our presence," he intoned. "Admiral Ozzel came out of light-speed too close to the system."

Veers licked his lips. Like Vader, he knew the standard plan for an attack would be for the fleet to come out at a distance and thus be able to coordinate a sudden strike to make a fast bombing run. "He felt surprise was a wiser course. There is a give and take to any battle plan, my Lord and-----"

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid," Vader interrupted. "This will be no easy victory."

"No, my Lord," Veers was forced to agree. "The Rebels are well encased in ice caverns. From our scans, it seems they have turned that part of Hoth into a veritable fortress." He quickly brought himself up. "But we have the men and the equipment. In the end, we will crush them."

"But at what an idiotic waste of Imperial resources!" Vader snapped. "A simple act of conquest now becomes a needlessly costly battle." He leaned forward slightly. "Tell me, Veers, do _you_ regard that as wisdom?"

Veers felt his throat go dry as sweat flowed at his brow. "My Lord…Admiral Ozzel is my superior. Admiral Ozzel is…"

"Finished, General," Vader snapped. "Prepare your troops for a surface attack."

"Yes, My Lord," Veers said, bowing and then turning to walk out as fast as he could. Behind him, Vader turned his seat around to face a section of the chamber. At his command, a viewscreen activated to show a view of the bridge with Ozzel, Piett and Angelus standing together.

Piett was the first to see it and came to attention. Ozzel turned, nodding and smiling. "Ah, Lord Vader," he said in that smug tone of his. "The fleet has moved out of light speed. We are now----"

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral," Vader interrupted. "Captain Piett!"

Piett was startled but stepped forward. "Yes! Yes, my Lord?" Ozzel frowned, not knowing why he was being pushed aside like this. He missed the smile on Angelus' face as the vampire realized what was about to happen.

"Spread out the fleet," Vader ordered Piett. "Make ready to land our forces outside the energy shield so they may march in. Have the fleet encircle the planet so no ships escape."

"Y…yes, my Lord," Piett said. "With respect, Lord Vader, the other captains may question my commands…"

"Simply inform them that you are in command now…_Admiral_ Piett."

Both Piett and Ozzel started in surprise at this sudden promotion. Before Ozzel could blurt out his objections, Angelus grabbed him, his face contorting into his demonic visage. With a savage gleam in his eyes, Angelus buried his fangs into Ozzel's throat. The man cried out as the vampire bit down and drank, thirsting on his blood. Everyone around was stunned but knew better than to interfere. Angelus held the body until the admiral stopped twitching and let it drop.

Piett just stared in contained horror, finally swallowing as he faced the screen. "It…will be done, my Lord." As the screen winked out, he made a motion to some guards to take care of the bloodied body of the former commander. He looked up to where Lord Scourge's face had returned to normal and he wiped his lips. "Damn, I've been wanting to do that for a while," he said with a grin.

Piett was aware of the gazes the crew was leveling at him and felt a chill as he realized he had just replaced Ozzel as the prime candidate for the officer death pool. As much as he liked his new position, Piett was realizing the true disadvantages.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As much as the majority of the Rebels had disliked the conditions of Hoth, the news they would need to evacuate was not met well. However, they had known this situation was a great possibility and were thus prepared. The entire base was in a rush as preparations were made for an immediate evacuation and the plans to cover them were quickly being made.

Leia stood before a collection of pilots as she paced, calm and collected as she laid out the situation. "The transport ships will leave one at a time as soon as they're ready. Two fighters will escort each transport. The shield will only be open for a few seconds so fighters, stay close to your transports."

"Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?" a pilot named Hobbie asked, not masking his doubt.

"The ion cannon will let out short bursts with each transport," Leia explained. "That should clear the path for you to escape. When you're free, get into hyperspace and meet at the rendezvous point as fast as you can."

"What about the ground troops?" Kasen Moor asked.

"They'll pull back at the last minute."

The pilot was dubious. "It'll be rough for the ground staff at the end. What happens to them?"

"We'll set the ion cannon on automatic and leave on the last shuttle. And if it helps, that's the one I'll be on." She looked around. "I won't pretend this is a victory. Our goal today is not to defeat the Empire. It's to make sure the Alliance survives. Understood?" After a general show of nods and murmurs of agreement, Leia let out a breath. "Then get to your stations."

As the pilots made their way, Willow came up to Leia. "They're nervous."

"I know," Leia said. "But we have to hold the line as long as it takes to get the critical data and materials out."

Willow nodded as they started to walk to the command center. "This is going to be bad, right?"

Leia brushed at her braided head. "It may well be. But at least we have some manpower to handle it all."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy finished zipping up her orange flight suit and hopped down from the bed to grab her helmet. Luke was nearby, getting his own items as Too-Onebee observed them. "It will take considerable time to move the T-47s," the droid intoned.

"We may need to leave behind the heavy equipment," Luke said. "We may be able to get the smaller modules on the transports."

If a droid could frown, Too-Onebee would do so. "It seems a shame to discard them."

"Would you rather they end up with the Empire?" Buffy asked.

"I am a medical droid. My political programming is minimal. But I did practice at an Imperial clinic once and must agree."

Buffy smiled and tapped his arm before she headed out. "Hope to see you soon, Too-Onebee."

"Good luck to you both," the droid said as they headed out. The two paced through the large hanger area where pilots and technicians rushed about. They came to where the _Falcon_ was sitting, Chewbacca and Xander both on the ramp as the two came up. "Good luck to you guys," Buffy said. She was startled when Chewbacca embraced her, coughing a bit at his grip. "Easy!"

As he let go, Xander came over and made a smile at her. "Seriously, take it easy out there."

"You know me."

"That's what I'm saying," Xander said with a smile. He gave her a short hug as Han moved down from his place on the hull of the ship. "Hey, you two keep it easy out there."

"It'll be a challenge," Luke said. "Word is, we're facing a whole Starfleet."

Han snorted. "Why else you think we got four tools in each hand? Not like the Empire would send out the second string." He shook his head. "You always said the Force favors freedom. Here's a final exam."

"Not sure it works that way," Buffy said.

Han sobered. "Seriously…you two be careful. No heroics, just fly and bring it safe."

"What happened to 'just because you're good doesn't mean it pays?'" Buffy asked. "Getting soft on us, Solo?"

"Out," Han said. There was a sudden sound like thunder that made them all look about. "Sounds like the ion cannon's made its first shots," Luke stated.

Han took that in with a concerned look. "Hey, what transport are you guys gonna be on?"

"Last ones out," Buffy said.

Han nodded. "Hear the command center folks will be in it too."

"And so will she."

"She who?"

"Think about it. Chewie will let you know when you're close, right?"

Han just pointed with a half-smile as Luke and Buffy raced to the speeders. As they ran, the loudspeaker crackled with an announcement. "_The first transport is away! Repeat, the first transport is away!" _A loud cheer went up as a new boost of confidence hit the troops.

Buffy nodded to Luke as she headed to her speeder. "Look after that Dack kid. And come back safe!"

"You two," Luke said. "Hate to have to do this Jedi training alone." Buffy smiled as she headed to her speeder. In the front seat, facing outward, Kasen was already firing up the engines. She nodded as Buffy slid into the rear seat behind her. "You feeling okay?"

"Five by five, to quote someone I once knew," Buffy said as she pulled her helmet on. "No offense, but I'd prefer to be with Luke."

"They wanted to spread the pairings out a bit," Kasen said as the cockpit shield started to shut. "Just keep it focused. If we're up against what I think we are…this is going to be a fight."

Buffy frowned, craning her head around as the speeder's engines warmed up. "Why? What do you think it is?"

"In this weather and considering the terrain we're facing…" Kasen let out a long breath. "I'd put in Walkers."

Buffy closed her eyes and once more made the mental note to stop asking such questions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When creating his force's armies, Palpatine had deliberately ensured that not only would they be heavily armed and prepared to bring as much destruction as possible but they would also be designed to bring fear and intimidation just by their appearance. The way of the Sith was to win through fear; when an enemy was made afraid with one look, the battle was half-won.

The All Terrain Armored Transports were the pinnacle of this design mentality. Each one was over a hundred feet high and resembled giant beasts on four legs. The head housed the main cockpit with several high powered guns resting at the "chin." The main body was covered by plating to house several stormtrooper platoons. While slow and lumbering, they made up in power what they lacked in speed.

Already, they were unleashing their arsenal on the trenches holding the Rebel troops, heavy blaster bolts striking gun turrets and power couplings. The snowspeeders flew over the trenches, heading toward the Walker fleet, zipping past the blasts of cannonfire.

"Keep it tight, Rogues," Luke said. "Watch that crossfire."

Kasen turned her speeder in tight moves to avoid the cannon blasts as Buffy adjusted the gun behind her. She could see Luke throwing his speeder into a tight turn to blast at the legs and body of a walker but only sparks where the blows struck.

As Luke turned away, he called out on the communicator. "Rogues, that armor's too strong for blasters."

"Could have told you that myself, Skywalker," Kasen snapped into the comlink. "Got any other ideas?"

"Use your harpoon and tow cables," Luke said. "We'll try to trip them up."

The speeders began to shift their plan, moving in new flight patterns. One moved a bit too far to the left and took a cannon blast that tore it to pieces. Buffy let out a short yelp as Kasen threw the speeder into a sharp turn to avoid some firepower. She glanced over to see a glancing blow strike the rear of Luke's ship, causing sparks. "Luke, you okay?" she called out.

There was a pause before he answered in a somber tone. "I lost my gunner. Wedge, you'll have to take the first run."

"Roger, Luke," his fellow pilot said. His speeder zipped down low, moving to the side enough for his gunner to fire a harpoon cable to the walker's leg. Wedge quickly began to circle the speeder around the walker, the powerful cable wrapping around the legs. "One more pass," Luke said over the comlink.

Wedge made it and detached the cable on Luke's orders. As the speeder flew off, the walker's front legs made to move forward. However, with the heavy cable blocking it, the legs stopped, the momentum pushing and with a loud roar, as if it truly was a beast, the walker crashed forward.

Buffy could see some troops in the trenches cheering and thrusting up their arms. Kasen threw their speeder into a tight downward turn, aiming the front at the Walker. Her eyes narrowed until she recognized the spot she was looking for. She fired, bolts of energy ripping into the "neck" of the machine. Just as she planned, there was a chain reaction and the walker blasted to a million pieces, debris flying about.

"One down!" Buffy yelled out.

Kasen nodded as she turned to the other walkers. "Just keep it together, Summers. Still plenty to go around."

"Good," Buffy said as they flew back into the fray. "I love mixing it up."

"That's what Willow says," Kasen muttered as they went back to battle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Willow yelped and ducked as a piece of ice fell from the ceiling before her. She stumbled as she made her way toward the command center. Most of the personnel had evacuated but Leia and Reeikan were still there. "I don't know if we can guard two transports at once," the general was saying.

"It's risky but I don't see that we have a choice," Leia said. As if to prove her words the center rocked from an incoming blaster bolt. Reeikan nodded as he moved to give the order.

Leia turned to Willow. "Shouldn't you be at the rendezvous point?"

"I need to make sure you're okay," Willow said. "Threepio is the same way." The golden droid was nearby, fighting to keep his balance in the rocking motions of the center. "You should get to your own ship."

"Not just yet," Leia said, turning back to the main control screens. She leaned in toward the technician. "Get the ion cannon to increase its rate of fire!"

Willow sighed. In so many ways, Leia reminded her of Buffy, far too stubborn for her own good. Then again, she was sticking right by her, so what did that say? She crossed her arms and hoped for the best as the battle continued.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kasen cursed as she saw another speeder blasted by the walkers. The loss of the first one had alerted them to the Rebel strategy and they were ready to prevent such a loss again. Thus, the blaster fire had increased to keep the speeders from getting too close. "Crossfire is too strong to get to our target!" Kasen said.

Luke's speeder was flying in close to her. "I copy that. Zev, you read me?"

The other speeder had taken a glancing blow earlier but seemed okay. "Copy, Rogue Leader," Zev said, his voice showing some pain.

"Can you handle this run?"

"Roger," Zev said as he threw his speeder forward. "Watch it, Rogue Two," Luke cautioned. Zev was moving his speeder close when a hail of laser fire turned it into a fireball. Debris struck Luke's speeder and Buffy could hear him cry out. "I'm hit…I'm going down!"

"Luke!" Buffy yelled as she saw his speeder go down, a trail of smoke flowing behind it. She winced as it smacked into the hard snow down below. "Kasen, get us down there!" she ordered.

"Firepower's too much," the pilot argued. "No way we can land down there!" She banked the speeder away from the oncoming walker, blocking Buffy's view of Luke.

"Wedge, can you see him?" Buffy asked.

"Not…wait, I see him!" Wedge responded. "Looks he got out of his speeder just before the walker crushed it!"

Buffy let out a sigh of relief. "Here's hoping he can make it to the launching spot."

Kasen snorted. "With Skywalker? He'll figure a way to cause trouble. He's a lot like you in that regard. No wonder you like him."

"Yeah, I….wait…" Thankfully for Buffy, Kasen avoiding a new burst of flak cut that line of thinking short.

As Kasen turned their speeder around, they saw the lead walker aiming its head at the power generators in the distance. The two women both cursed, watching helplessly as the walker unleashed its guns on the generators. A massive explosion filled the air, forcing Buffy to shut her eyes. When she opened them, only smoldering metal was left where the shield generator had been.

"They've taken out the shields," Kasen breathed. "Which means they can start landing troop shuttles at will."

Buffy leaned in to the communicator. "Rogues…give the ground troops as much cover as you can before getting to the evacuation point." The other speeders complied, realizing the battle was lost but allowing the troops to retreat was the best they could do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Willow yelled and grabbed at a console for support as the command center was rocked by a massive explosion. Leia was still there with a technician, barking orders. She looked up to where Han entered. "What are you doing here?" 

"Heard the command center was hit," Han said as he stumbled through the room. Several of the consoles were smashed by falling debris and the smuggler had to be careful as he came up to Leia.

The princess glared at him before snapping. "You've gotten your clearance to fly, Solo!"

"We're going," Han said. "But I'm going to make sure you get on your ship first."

Leia made a short laugh. "You mean you actually got that bucket of bolts working? Will wonders never cease?"

As another blast shook the center, Willow stepped in. "Leia, we have to move!"

"Your highness, Mistress Willow is correct!" Threepio said. "We must leave now!"

Leia ignored them, talking to the technician. "Send all available troops to the landing site to protect the fighters and transports!"

The sound of walker fire and rumbles of their steps echoed through the base. "Leia, this is it, don't you understand?" Willow called out, reaching to her.

Leia smacked her hand away as she spoke to the controller. "Have the outer rim troops get back as soon as they can. Tell the speeders to-----"

Han grabbed her, turned her around and got right into her face. "Leia, you run and live or you die right here! Decide!"

She was stunned by his treatment but it seemed to be just the thing to make her realize the situation. As if to punctuate his words, the speaker crackled overhead. "_Imperial troops have entered the base! Imperial troops have----"_ The rest was lost in a blare of static.

Leia took a deep breath before leaning in to the technician. "Give the evacuation order. Then get to your transport!" Han grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the corridor as Willow and Threepio followed as best they could.

"Will you stop dragging me?" Leia complained. "I can walk!"

:Just making sure you don't decide to double back, Princess," Han said. "Relax, tunnel is up ahead."

"I'll make sure it's okay!" Willow said as she raced ahead of them toward the exit tunnel leading to the evacuation area. She had made a few steps before an explosion erupted behind her. She was thrown to the floor, getting back to her feet and turning to see the tunnel behind her blocked with ice. "Leia!" she yelled, racing to it and pounding on the rocks.

Her communicator buzzed and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"No way we can get through this," Han said. "Tell the transport to take off. I'll get her out on the _Falcon._"

Willow let out a breath. She could try a fire spell to melt the ice but that would take too much time. She hated the idea of leaving Leia but knew Han would do his best to get her out safely. Brushing back her hair, she headed to the tunnel, pausing to grab a coat, fur cap and gloves before venturing into the waiting snow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mara!" Xander yelled as he made his way to the cockpit. "Han's coming and he's got Leia and Threepio with!"

Mara frowned as she stuck her head out of a nearby doorway. "Why the hell is she coming with?"

"Han figured it's great for a romantic cruise, I don't know!" Xander yelled. "Just lock that paneling down, we gotta move!"

She cursed and went back to it as Xander headed to the cockpit. He saw Han, Leia and Threepio coming up the ramp, the droid just managing to duck his head as the ramp closed. Xander cursed as he flicked switches for the engines but nothing was clicking. "Mara!" he called back.

The redhead was already checking a console. "I'm working on it!" she called back. She checked the console as Han moved in, Leia catching her breath behind him. "Why is life just one big footrace when you're around?" she asked.

Han ignored her as he looked to Mara. "We set?"

"We had to rush a few things," the redhead answered. "We don't know if it's all good yet."

"Oh, wonderful," Leia said. "You still don't have this bucket of bolts in flying shape."

"I notice you're not above hitching a ride in it now and again, your Highness," Han noted as he headed to the cockpit. Behind him, Threepio was checking the console with interest. "Excuse me, Ms. Jade, I cannot help but note-----" 

"Not now, droid!" Mara snapped, pushing him aside.

"Humans," the droid muttered.

Han made his way to the cockpit where Xander had powered up the lights. As he entered, the lights dimmed but a blow to the side fired them up again. "You'd have made a great car salesman, boss," Xander observed.

Han slid into the pilot's seat as he went through the procedures to get the ship's engines fired up. He cursed as they stalled. "I thought you were fixing this!"

"We were!" Xander snapped.

"You're supposed to be good with engines, Junior!"

"I'm from California! We don't do cold weather!"

"Would it help if I got out and pushed?" Leia remarked as she entered.

"I'll hold the door open for you," Mara snidely said, coming behind her.

"Boss…" At Xander's warning, Han looked up to see a squad of stormtroopers entering the hanger bay. They were dressed in the bulky armor for cold weather conditions, helmets slightly larger and, for some odd reason, seemed to wear capes around their waists. Two of them were setting up a large blaster cannon to bring to bear on the _Falcon._

Leia glared at Han. "So where's your famous solution now?"

Han ignored her as he punched a command key. A panel on the ship's lower hull opened and an automatic turret flipped down and began to fire in wide arcs at the troopers. The ones setting up the cannon were cut down, the cannon itself blasted apart and the others were forced to take cover among crates and ice blocks to avoid the fire.

"Chewie, fire it up!" Han yelled. The Wookie complied, hitting the button and the engines flared to life. Han quickly yanked on the controls and the _Falcon _rose, its landing struts retracting. With another push on the controls, the ship blasted through the open hanger doors and into the sky.

Han laughed. "Told ya!"

Leia didn't smile back. "Someday, you're going to be wrong and I just hope I'm there to see it."

Xander closed his eyes. "Oh if that's not a bad omen…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The evacuation point was almost empty, only one transport with a selection of X-Wings and Y-Wings left behind. Pilots were gathering as Jasen brought the speeder to a stop. She and Buffy were quick to join the dozen pilots milling around.

Buffy frowned as she looked about. "Is this it?"

Wedge nodded. "Injured have been put on that transport. The rest…" He didn't need to finish.

Buffy turned to see a final orange-suited figure coming up and smiled. "Luke!" The rest of the pilots felt their spirits rise as their leader stumbled through the snow toward them. Buffy moved in to give him a quick hug. She then pulled back and hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Luke said, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"Taking on a Walker by yourself?" Buffy demanded. "Going up by cable, throwing in a charge and then just taking that drop? Even I'm not that nuts!"

"It worked, didn't it?" Luke said, wincing as he joined the others. "It probably saved a few more lives."

Buffy couldn't come up with much response to that as Luke nodded to the others. "All right, let's get to our ships and get going. The Imperial fleet is going to be in force so I want three fighters guarding that transport. The rest of you, scatter to throw off pursuit and get into hyperspace as fast as you can."

"Hey!" The pilots turned to see Willow racing up to them, heaving for breath. "Willow?" Buffy started. "What are you doing here?"

Willow paused to catch her breath before speaking. "Collapse…in…ice cavern…Han said…he'd get Leia out…on the _Falcon_."

"I just saw the _Falcon_ take off," Luke said. "So the Princess is safe."

"We'd better move," Wedge intoned. "It won't take the Imperials long to find the tunnel."

"Well, it actually might," Willow said. "Remember those Wampas nearby that we managed to round up into a chamber?"

Buffy's eyes widened. "You didn't…"

A wicked smile came to Willow's face. "Just ripped off the warning label on the door. Wish I could see the look on their faces when they open that up."

"Damn, Will," Buffy said. "You're getting lessons from Mara?"

Willow glanced to where they were sealing up the transport. "Ah, don't suppose there's any room for me in an X-Wing?"

"We've got one of the two-seat Y-Wings," Kasen said. "You can ride with me."

"Oh, um, sure," Willow said. She turned to give Buffy a quick hug. "I'll meet you soon."

"We can hope," Buffy said with a smile as the two friends separated for their own ships.

"Hope you don't mind if the ride's a bit rough," Kasen said as they came to the Y-Wing. "We might meet some resistance."

"Ah, rough rides and I go a bit back," Willow said. She paused and frowned. "Okay, maybe I've been talking to Mara too long."

Kasen just laughed as the ships fired up to leave Hoth behind once and for all…unaware that one of them had a different destination in mind than the others did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So I may have skimped on the battle a bit but hard to make such visual moments work in words. As you can see, this divides the group a bit in the space pursuit but don't worry. We'll still have a certain Jedi Master popping up soon…**


	5. A Rocky Flight

New Blood Strikes Back

By Michael Weyer

A Rocky Flight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy had been improving in her time as a solo pilot but still felt a bit nervous as the fighters left Hoth's orbit, flanking the remaining transport. Luke and Wedge were tight behind her with the Y-Wing containing Kasen and Willow behind them. They could see the ominous shape of a Star Destroyer coming toward them. "Looks like we lost the ion cover," she noted.

"Wedge, Buffy, get in closer," Luke said. "Pull back to the rear of the transport, we may get overshadowed by it in their scanners. Wait for my mark and arm torpedoes."

"Got it, Luke," Wedge replied, instantly realizing the strategy.

"Kasen, you hold back in case this doesn't work," Luke went on.

"Roger," Kasen said. The three X-Wings moved as close as they could, hanging by the rear of the transport as the Destroyer moved. "Wait…wait…" Luke said. "NOW!"

Wedge broke left, Buffy broke right and Luke zoomed ahead. Buffy headed for the left reactor of the destroyer, lining it up in her sights. She fired off a pair of torpedoes and broke away quickly. The torpedoes hit square on and the reactor ripped apart in a massive explosion. Wedge's attempt cause a smaller blast at the other reactor while Luke's torpedoes hit just below the bridge area. The Destroyer floated, the blasts causing a loss of control as the transport flew away. A blast of flame and shrapnel flew past the Y-Wing but Kasen managed to avoid most of it, only a few pieces hitting the hull.

There was a crackle as the transport pilot spoke. "Thanks, Rogues. We're making the jump to hyperspace now. See you at the rendezvous point."

"Gotcha," Buffy said. "We going too, Luke?" There was a pause at his end and she frowned. "Luke?"

"Ah, we should split up," Luke said. "Just in case there are any TIEs trying to pursue."

"It doesn't look like they're in any shape to send fighters out, Luke," Wedge pointed out.

"Still, better safe than sorry. Spread out in different directions, the make for the meeting point."

"Well, okay," Wedge said as he banked his X-Wing away. "See you there."

Buffy looked over to the Y-Wing. "You two okay with that?"

"I guess so," Willow said in a nervous voice.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Just not used to having the whole vacuum of space thing so close to me," Willow intoned. "But, hey, no problem!"

Buffy chuckled and nodded. "All right. I'll see you soon." The fighters moved off, Wedge zipping into hyperspace, followed by Kasen and Willow. Buffy moved her X-Wing to follow Luke's.

"You'd better get going," Luke said.

"Not until you tell me what's really going on," Buffy said, her voice losing her levity.

"What?"

"Come on, Luke," the Slayer pressed. "You're hiding something. So fess up or I'm just gonna follow you until you do."

Luke sighed. "I…had a vision. Out on the ice." At Buffy's silence, he stiffened. "You too?"

"Yeah," Buffy softly said. "My mom."

"Mine was Obi-Wan," Luke said. "He told me I had to go to a place called Dagobah, to seek out a Jedi Master named Yoda for training."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Buffy complained. "I'm in this Jedi thing too, you know!"

"I know, I should have," Luke said with a sigh. "But I wasn't sure if it was for real or not. Plus, if he talked to only me…"

"Well, screw that," Buffy said. "I'm going with. We're in this together, remember?"

Luke opened his mouth, then shut it, knowing that any arguments were futile. "Artoo, send her the same coordinates I'm following." The droid beeped from his spot in the X-Wing but Luke shook his head. "Yes, I'm fine, trust me."

Buffy shook her own head as she entered the data into her nav-computer. "You realize I am hitting you when we land," she announced. "Just giving you the heads-up."

"Thanks for the warning for once," Luke chuckled as they took off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A hundred directions and you just _had_ to pick this one!" Leia yelled at Han in the cockpit of the _Millenium Falcon_. Green bolts of energy flew past the cockpit window, courtesy of the Star Destroyer and pack of TIE fighters chasing the freighter. Han was ignoring, her concentrating on flying with Chewbacca as Xander quickly checked the sensors for an escape route.

"Jade!" Han yelled to the rear of the ship. "We need some room, so man the cannon!"

"You can pick a better expression than _man_ the cannons, you know…" The redheaded woman muttered as she raced to the gun turret.

"Just keep them off our backs for a few moments," Han said. "That'll be enough to get us into hyperdrive!"

"Sir, if I may say-----" Threepio began.

"Not now!" Han yelled.

"But, sir…"

"Shut up, Threepio!" Leia yelled.

There was blaster fire from below as Mara fired the guns at the fighters, hitting one and scattering the rest. "Han…" Xander let out a warning and Solo looked up to see another Destroyer coming toward them from the opposite direction. "Hang on!" he yelled as he threw the _Falcon _into a steep dive and spin.

The smuggling vessel flew in a tight downward arc, the TIEs trying to keep up. The two Destroyers, of course, were nowhere near maneuverable enough to check their speed or direction in time. The sound of their collusion echoed even in the vacuum of space.

"We've still got the TIEs," Leia pointed out.

"Oh, yeah?" Han said as he flicked some switches and reached to a large lever. "Watch this." He yanked on the lever and a loud grinding sound echoed through the ship. Han's face instantly fell as he pulled the lever forward and back but with no obvious result.

"Watch what?" Leia casually asked.

"I think we're in trouble," Han said.

"If I may so, sir," Threepio broke in. "I have been attempting to explain to you that the hyperdrive motivator has been damaged. It's impossible to go to lightspeed!"

"Yep, trouble in River City," Xander remarked.

Han instantly left his seat and headed to the back. "Jade, I thought you said you were handling the hyperdrive!" Behind him, Xander immediately moved to take over the controls as Chewbacca followed Han.

"So I didn't make it perfect, sorry!" Mara snapped as she climbed up from the gun turret. She watched as Han jumped into an open engine bay area. "Chewie, tools!" The Wookie obliged by bringing over a box, placing it at the edge of the pit. Mara was about to ask what he wanted her to do when the entire ship was rocked, the metal box falling into the pit. Mara had to smile at the loud yell Han let out.

He stuck his head up just as the ship was rocked again. "That wasn't a blaster bolt," he muttered.

"Han, get up here!" Leia yelled out. The trio were soon running to the cockpit. Mara stopped by the entrance as she saw the viewscreen filled with gigantic boulders of various sizes and shapes.

"Don't even ask," Xander said as she slid over to make room for Han in the pilot's chair. "I was too busy to check the charts and make sure there weren't any asteroid fields around!"

Mara glanced at a readout nearby. "Damn, it's a big one. It'll take a while to circle around it but if we break now-----"

"Chewie set a course, 2-7-1," Han intoned.

Xander and Mara stared at him in shock as the ship moved toward the rocky sky. "What are you doing?" Leia demanded. "You're not actually going _into _an asteroid field, are you?!"

"They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?" Han pointed out with his usual unique logic.

"Sir," Threepio exclaimed. "The odds of successfully navigating an asteroid field are approximately seven hundred and twenty to one!"

Xander frowned. "That's actually better than the lottery…weird."

The _Falcon_ twisted and turned among the spinning rocks that flew around it as Han did his best to avoid any collision. Xander glanced at a scanner with wide eyes. "We've got four TIEs!"

"Damn, they are crazy," Han remarked as he skimmed the surface of a large asteroid. He quickly flew the ship downward to avoid an oncoming boulder. One TIE was unable to dodge and was hit dead on, instantly exploding.

Even as he maneuvered the fighter, Han spoke. "You said you wanted to be around when I make a mistake, your Highness. This could be it."

"I take it back," Leia said with obvious worry as the ship raced around more asteroids. One TIE was struck on the wing by a rock and spun out of control, smashing into another asteroid.

"We're going to get pulverized if we stay out here much longer," Mara pointed out.

"Pulverized?" Threepio said with an electronic gasp.

Han nodded. "You're right. I'm taking her closer to one of those big ones."

"Closer?!"

"Closer?!"

"Closer?!"

"Closer?!" 

"Raaaghw?!"

Han threw the _Falcon_ on a hard dive directly toward a large asteroid. He skimmed the surface as the TIEs tried to follow, firing after them. "You don't have to do this to impress me," Leia breathed as Han flowed around it.

Han just ignored her, sweeping the ship down into a large crater within the asteroid. The two TIEs kept chasing, firing after them hard and fast. "Han," Xander said in warning as he saw the tunnel before them starting to thin out. Without a word, Han threw the _Falcon_ onto its side. Once again, the ship's unique design was its saving grace as it was flat enough to make it through the opening. The two TIEs weren't as fortunate, striking the narrow edges and smashing together for a dual explosion.

"We've lost them," Xander announced. "But there's still a lot of activity out there."

Han nodded. "Yeah. And we gotta put down for repairs anyway." He looked at one large one. "That one looks nice…" He quickly maneuvered the ship toward the largest asteroid they'd seen, deep into a crater. The lights at the front of the ship clicked on to help pave the way as Han finally set the ship down.

He sighed as he rose up. "All right, Mara, Xander, you two get on the hyperdrive. Chewie, you make sure they keep their eyes on the job and not each other."

"Hey!" the two said but Chewbacca nodded in agreement.

Leia shook her head at Han. "I still have a bad feeling about this."

"You wanna hitch a new ride, Princess, be my guest," Han said as he moved to the back of the ship. "For the rest of you, get to work."

Mara just glared at Leia. "Sure you want to get involved with him?"

"I'm not…" Leia threw up her hands and left, her face flustered. Xander smiled to Chewbacca. "See, part of me is almost hoping they decide to go at it."

A loud smack and a yell from him cut off the rest of his thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Piett kept his pace careful as he came up to the meditation chamber at the center of the ship. His first day of command had been busy to say the least between the battle and the new pursuit. While most of the Destroyers had recovered from damage by the Rebellion's ion cannons, two had suffered from the collusion chasing that smuggling vessel. Which was what was bringing the new Admiral to Vader's chambers.

His mood wasn't helped by the sight of Darth Scourge leaning outside the doorway. The man appeared utterly calm and even bored, giving no sign of having slaughtered Ozzel only a few hours earlier. "He's busy," Scourge said.

"I was told to report as soon as possible on that ship he wanted," Piett calmly stated. "Per his orders."

Scourge shrugged. "Fine, your funeral." He tapped the door pad and they entered. Before them, the chamber was open and they could see Vader sitting in the center, his helmet held overhead by a mechanical clamp. Piett and Scourge both stopped, staring at the horrific sight before them.

All they could see was the back of his skull, which appeared partly misshapen and discolored, almost to a point. They could also make out a mess of hideous scars and burns covering it. Piett was unable to suppress a shudder as he realized he might well be the first man in the fleet to ever see his master unmasked. Even Angelus was a bit thrown by the sight.

The helmet was lowered and clamped back into place, the automatic breathing beginning. As Vader's chair swung around, both Angelus and Piett straightened. "Yes, Admiral?" Vader asked.

Swallowing, Piett spoke. "My lord, we have tracked the _Millenium Falcon_ but she has entered an asteroid field and we cannot follow-----"

"Asteroids do not concern me, Admiral," Vader interrupted. "I want that ship, not excuses. Understood?"

Piett bowed and walked out of the room as quickly as he could. Angelus watched him go before turning to Vader. "What's the deal here?" he demanded.

"Acquiring those on the _Falcon_ will aid me in getting Skywalker," Vader explained.

"What makes him so important?" Angelus demanded. "I have a right to know."

Vader gazed at him. "What is so important to you about finding this Slayer?"

Angelus nodded. "Touche." He headed to the door. "I'll make sure the crew keeps on the chase. By severe encouragement if needed."

"At least try to keep the mess to a minimum this time," Vader intoned as Scourge headed out to leave him to his own thoughts. Angelus pursed his lips as he went. Vader was hiding something, that was for sure, and it had to do with this Skywalker. Maybe it was time Angelus did a little checking into him and the possible connection to the Dark Lord.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy had learned, during his years in this galaxy, to try not to judge a planet by his outer appearance. Places that seemed rough turned out to be nice while ones that seemed picture perfect didn't have a breathable atmosphere. But she had to admit that Dagobah did not exactly instill wonder at first sight.

She couldn't make anything out from the massive cloud cover in the atmosphere, only bits and pieces of land and water. She frowned as she glanced to where Luke's X-Wing flew at her side. "You sure this is the right place?"

"The only Dagobah in the system," Luke told her. "I'm having trouble getting any readings. You?"

Buffy checked her systems and shook her head. "Nothing. So what do we do?"

Luke sighed. "I'll go in first, you follow, but not too close."

Buffy nodded as she followed him in. She set herself for the usual shaking that would go out whenever a fighter entered an atmosphere. But she didn't expect the entire X-Wing to suddenly rock as if shaken by a massive hand. "Whoa!" she yelled. "Luke! Luke!"

"Losing control!" Luke yelled back, his X-Wing drifting away. "Can't…maintain.." His voice was lost in static but Buffy was too busy fighting for control of her ship. The canopy was filled with the sight of clouds and fog, giving no indication where she was even going. She grit her teeth as she pulled back on the throttle. At that moment, the X-Wing shook harder with a sudden impact as the bottom hit some sort of surface. It skidded twice before finally burrowing to a stop.

Buffy took a few minutes to let the adrenaline of the moment fade from her and for her head to stop ringing. She reached to slip off her helmet and opened up the canopy. She winced a bit as she climbed out and let her eyes adjust to the sight around her.

The fog had lifted a bit so she could see the nose of the X-Wing burrowed into a large patch of mud. She craned her head to see one of the foils also stuck in the mud and hoped it wasn't damaged too much. As it was, it'd be a pain in the ass to try and get it out but she figured she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

She quickly stripped off her flight suit, now in just her light blue jacket, pants and light shirt underneath. She could feel the muggy atmosphere of the swamp yet there was a surprising chill to it as well. It wasn't just the weather either. Her Slayer Sense was buzzing into overtime as there was a heaviness to the air that screamed out danger, even without the Force.

She hopped down from her fighter, pausing to make sure her lightsaber and utility belt were on. She looked around, tempted to call out for Luke but decided announcing her presence before knowing the full situation wasn't a good idea.

Instead, she closed her eyes and tried to open herself up to this Force. She had limited success with it at times, Willow suspecting her natural impatience marred it a bit. She was struck once more by the strange feelings the planet seemed to bring, the teeming of life but with a strange layer of darkness. Through it all, a beacon of light shone through and she realized it was Luke.

It took her about twenty minutes to walk to his position. He was also out of his fight suit, setting up a small generator on the ground. Artoo was next to him, the droid covered in mud and muck. He smiled as Buffy approached. "Glad you're okay. How's your fighter?"

"In the mud," Buffy said. "Yours?"

He nodded to a nearby bog where his X-Wing was sticking half-way out of the water. "Something inside it tried to take a bit out of Artoo," Luke said.

Buffy chuckled as she tapped the droid's domed head. "Good thing you're not edible." She looked around the swamp, frowning. "I don't know about this…I mean, it makes sense for a Jedi Master to hide someplace secluded but still…"

Luke sighed as he got the power lamp working, taking a tool over to try to clean up Artoo. "I know what you mean. This place is definitely strange."

"You're getting that freaky vibe too?" Buffy looked around.

"Yeah," Luke said. "I can't shake the feeling like…like…"

"Feel like what, do you?" a high-pitched voice suddenly said. Instantly, Buffy and Luke spun around, both pulling out their blasters and aiming them at the figure that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Like we're being watched," Buffy said. She was being confident but was really thrown by the fact that, as alert as she had been, she hadn't detected the slightest clue of anyone coming by. Then again, it seemed this creature was used to sneaking up on people.

It was small, barely two feet tall, clad in a tan tunic and a patchy robe. A cane was held in one three-fingered hand. It had covered its face, its voice high-pitched as it spoke. "Away, put your weapon! I mean you no harm!"

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

The creature lowered its hands to reveal its face. Its head was round with long pointed ears and wisps of white hair here and there. It was green and wrinkly with wide eyes that showed a touch of mischief.

"Who are you?" the creature replied. "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for someone," Buffy said as she and Luke lowered their blasters.

"Looking?" the creature smiled. "Found someone, you have."

Luke smiled back. "Ah, no, we're looking for someone important. A great warrior."

"Ooooooh," the gnome said as it leaped off the log, limping on the stick as it came to the canister nearby. "A great warrior, you say. Wars not make one great." He bean to rummage in the canister, flicking a small torch on before throwing various items out onto the muddy ground.

"Hey!" Buffy said as she leaned down. "Get out of there!" She leaned in, grabbing him by his cloak and pulling him back, a bit startled at how heavy he seemed. The creature just hummed as he took out a protein bar from the rations and began to chew on it.

"Hey, that's our dinner!" Luke yelled.

The creature frowned as he chewed, then spit it out. "Aggh! Awful, it tastes! How you get so big, eating food of this kind?" He threw it away and rummaged around, pulling out a small energy lamp.

"Hey, we need that!" Buffy yelled. "We have to get out ships out!"

"Oh," the gnome said sarcastically. "Cannot get your ship out…" He played with the torch, even sticking it into his mouth.

"Hey, wasn't our idea to land on this slimly mudhole!" Buffy snapped.

The creature seemed to take offense. "Slimy? Mudhole? My home, this is!" He held the lamp away from Luke's reach but Artoo reached out with one of his small mechanical arms to grab it. The creature was taken aback, pulling at it. When Artoo wouldn't budge, the creature grabbed his stick and started to whack the droid on the head.

Despite the setting, Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the sight. It felt oddly good to do so, letting out the tension and sadness she'd felt since the vision of her mother. "Artoo, let him have it!" Luke sighed. The droid let out a loud beep as it retracted its arm. The creature held the lamp with a satisfied grunt.

Luke brushed at his hair. "Okay, you've had your fun. Now, get going. We have work to do."

The gnome shook his head. "No! No! Stay, I will! Help you find your friend, I will!"

"It's not a friend," Buffy said. "We're looking for a Jedi Master."

The creature's eyes widened as it rocked back on its small feet. "Ooooooh. Yoda. You seek Yoda!"

Buffy and Luke exchanged surprised glances. "You…know him?" Luke carefully asked.

The green figure nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes! Know him well, I do! Take him to you, I will!"

"When? Now?" Luke asked.

The creature shook his head. "No, no. Eat, you must. My home not far. Take you there, feed you, yes, yes, I will!" He began to move off in his odd fashion with the cane. "Come, come!" he waved them to follow.

Luke and Buffy looked to each other. "What do you think?" he asked.

Buffy shrugged. "Not much else to do here. We might as well find out how much he knows."

Luke nodded and looked back to Artoo. "Keep an eye on things. We'll try to be back soon." He and Buffy then turned to follow the odd little creature through the swamp. As they did, Buffy couldn't shake the idea that something about all of this was a little off…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Given the events of the last few days (not to mention her tendency to nod off during long car rides that went back to childhood) it wasn't surprising that Willow had fallen into a deep sleep not long after the Y-Wing into hyperspace. It took a sudden shaking to rouse her, blinking as she looked around.

She saw that instead of the blue-white streaks of hyperspace, there were regular stars around. She leaned in toward Kasen. "What's going on?"

The pilot sighed. "I guess some of that shrapnel hit one of the engines. We've been leaking hyperdrive but only noticed it now."

"Damn," Willow muttered. "Can we make it to the rendezvous point?"

Kasen shook her head. "Not as it is. We'll need some sort of repair work first." She tapped some keys to check her navigation system. "Hmm...one place we can try, not too far. We should have enough hyperdrive energy to make it there."

Willow sat back. "That's good. You sure we can find a way to get this repaired without attracting attention?"

"We should be able to," Kasen said as she set the Y-Wing on its new course. "From what I can tell, helping people out without making a big fuss over it is what Cloud City does best."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As if Dagobah couldn't get less appealing, a hard rain was coming down outside. Buffy and Luke were both now grateful they'd taken up the invitation to the small creature's hut. Luke was bending down to fit inside the interior while Buffy had a slightly easier time due to her smaller height.

The gnome was messing around with a pot on a small stove in the middle of the room. "Yes, yes!" he said in that high-pitched tone of his. "Eat you will before Yoda you meet!"

"Is he far?" Luke asked as he did his best to sit on the floor.

"Not far!" the creature giggled. "Not far at all." Something in the way he said that made Buffy study his movements, how rushed they were, the way he was talking…and something clicked within her mind.

Luke's impatience was showing as the creature placed a small bowl into his hands. "Look, I'm sure this is nice and all but we really need to get to Yoda."

"Patience, you must have," the gnome said. "Patience. Why in a rush to see Yoda? Why a Jedi?"

"Well," Luke sighed. "My father, I suppose…"

The creature let out that "ooooh" sound of his again. "Ooooh. Your father. Yes. Great Jedi he was. Powerful in Force, he was."

Luke started in place while for Buffy, the final piece fell into place. "How could you know my father? You don't even know who I am." He sighed and tried to rise. "I don't even know what I'm doing here. We need to get back, the Alliance needs us----"

"Sit down, Luke," Buffy said in a strong tone.

He looked at her in confusion. "Huh? Buffy, we're here to find Yoda and this little guy is just-----"

"Testing us," Buffy said as she leaned to him. "Don't you get it yet, Luke?" She pointed at the small green figure watching them both. "_He's_ Yoda."

Luke's first reaction was to scoff but the resolve and certainty in her features caused him to study the gnome closer. Before his eyes, the little fellow's entire demeanor shifted. The levity, mischief and seeming madness faded, replaced by a solemn aura. His eyes lowered and became more serious. Moreover, he seemed to suddenly age, not physically but seeming to grow decades older as his shoulders slumped a bit.

He looked downward and when he spoke, it was without any of the light madness of before but in grave tones. "Teach them, I cannot. No patience, the boy has."

_"He will learn patience."_ Both Buffy and Luke started at the words of Ob-Wan Kenobi that seemed to come out of nowhere but filled the entire hut.

Yoda shook his head. "Much anger I sense. Like his father."

_"Was I much different when you taught me? Or Qui-Qon or Mace Windu?"_

Luke swallowed his surprise at the realization that this was Yoda to speak out. "I'm ready. Ben, tell him I'm ready!"

"Ready?" Yoda brought himself up and seemed to somehow be taller than his true size. "What know you of ready? For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi! My own counsel will I keep on who is ready!"

He shook his head at both of them, pointing his cane at Luke. "This one have I watched long time. All his life he has looked to the future, to the horizon. Never, his mind on where he was! Dream he does of adventure. Of fame, excitement. A Jedi craves not these things."

He turned his attention to Buffy, pointing his walking stick at her. "And this one…From a strange world, is she. A fighter, a warrior, Force is strong in her." His frown deepened. "But heavy is her heart. Impatient her spirit is. Anger too quick to rise within her, emotion too much govern her." His eyes narrowed. "Paid the price for that, others have."

Buffy was ready to snap but Luke broke in. "That's because we've never had anyone to teach us differently, Master Yoda."

Yoda looked at him, then at Buffy, then turned away. "Too old!" he said as if the argument was finished. "Yes, too old to train, they are."

"But we've already learned a lot on our own," Buffy said. "If Obi-Wan didn't think we were ready, why would he send us here?"

Yoda stared back at her, then to the distance. "Finish, will they, what they begin?"

_"They must answer that themselves," _Obi-Wan gravely said.

"I'm in all the way," Buffy said in a resolute tone.

"So am I," Luke said. "I've wanted this all my life. I'll do whatever it takes."

"We're not afraid," Buffy added.

"OOoooh?" Yoda said, that smile coming to his face. "You will be, young ones." He leaned on his cane, the smile carrying a tone of menace, mischief and utter seriousness that sent a chill up the Slayer's spine.

"You…_will_…be."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So as you can see, we set up the big fun of training and chase next chapter with detours for the Falcon crew and Kasen/Willow. Hope it's soon, thanks for all the encouraging comments.**


	6. A New Lesson Plan

New Blood in a New Hope

By Michael Weyer

A New Lesson Plan

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy winced as she sat up, making sure not to bump her head in the low hut. The rain outside appeared to have stopped as she looked out the window. However, the swamp appeared to be exactly the same so she had to take it for granted it was indeed morning. She threw off the light blanket as she moved to the main room.

Yoda was already mixing together a pot in the middle, his back to her but Buffy could tell he knew she was there. "Morning," she said. "At least I assume it is."

"Day comes, night comes," Yoda remarked. "Dagobah remains same. Comforting, it is." He placed a piece of meat onto a plate and handed it to her. Buffy took it, her uncertainty about alien food pushed aside by the last few years in this galaxy. She chewed on it while studying Yoda. She could feel the power from him but still, the idea of this little guy as a great warrior…

"Greater things we are, then mortal shells," Yoda suddenly said and Buffy started. "Part of Jedi creed, never judge by mere appearance." He looked to her. "Understand that, I think you would."

Buffy rubbed her legs self-consciously. Before she could reply, Luke entered the room, nodding to Yoda. "Master," he said respectfully.

Yoda fixed him with a glare. "Earned the right to say that, you have not yet." He handed a bowl to Luke who started to chew on the food.

"I was wondering," Buffy said. "How come this place doesn't show up on any charts? And the disturbance we felt trying to fly in…"

"Like my privacy, I do," Yoda simply answered.

Buffy stared. "What? You're keeping this whole planet shielded?" She chuckled but then took in Yoda's face and her smile vanished. "Wait…you don't mean…"

"Enough breakfast!" the gnome said as he reached to pull the bowls away. "Outside! Training begins." He began to limp out as Luke and Buffy exchanged glances before following him.

The Jedi Master limped into the mud as Artoo stood outside, the droid showing the effects of a night in the rain. Yoda pointed to a pack nearby. "Wear that," he told Luke. "Carry me on your back, you will."

"Um…all right," Luke said as Yoda stepped into the pack. Luke hefted it onto his shoulders, surprised at how light the Jedi was.

Buffy nodded as she moved in. "So it's some running exercises? Okay, I can do that…"

"No." Yoda gazed at her. "Stay here you will. Physical ability you have. But mental strength you need."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Okay, you better not have just made a blonde crack."

The hard glare continued. "Sit. Meditate. Feel the Force. Let its connection flow through you." 

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Not used to just sitting around…"

"Tell that, I can," Yoda dryly stated. "But more to being a Jedi than just fighting. Understand the Force, you must. Sit and wait for our return." With that, he gave Luke a tap on the shoulder to urge him to go. Luke gave Buffy an uncertain look before jogging off into the swamp.

Buffy watched them go, then turned to brush off a broken log branch. She folded her legs in as she sat and closed her eyes. Steadying herself, she tried to breathe evenly and let her mind drift, trying to access that strange energy she always felt around her…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The record room was one of the least used places aboard the _Executor_. Its main function was to provide a link to the Imperial record database on Corcusant, including a full list of all known Jedi, just in case one was discovered in hiding. It was these records that Angelus was perusing with interest.

Computers had never really interested him before. It wasn't surprising given his long life and disdain for most technology. But he'd given himself a crash course and it wasn't that hard to run these search systems. It had taken him only a few moments to access the archives and cross-reference "Jedi" with "Skywalker." Only one entry came up…but it was a doozy.

_Anakin Skywalker. Date of birth: Unknown. Accepted to Jedi Order at late age of nine. Trained under Obi-Wan Kenobi, grew to prominence during the Clone Wars as "The Hero Without Fear." Date of death: Unknown, presumed killed in initial purges of Jedi Order. _

A long list of noted missions followed, each more impressive than the last. The image that accompanied the report showed a young man with dark blonde hair and deep eyes with a confident look on his face. Later images showed that face marked with a scar on one side and another showed him with a mechanical arm due to an injury.

Angelus leaned in, studying the picture carefully. He checked the database again and as he hoped, found some holographic footage of Skywalker in battle. He studied it, the way the young Jedi moved, the arcs of his lightsaber, the athleticism and then hit pause. He ran back to a moment with Anakin throwing his blade downward at some sort of droid. He ran it back again and again, noting the slice, the way the blade moved and the young man's stance through it all.

Angelus sat back and looked at the footage. The way that sword swung was quite close to what he'd seen of Vader in battle. There were differences of course but then all that armor would be a factor. Still, the way he moved, the stances, even that attitude when standing still…

"Son of a bitch," Angelus whispered. He couldn't prove it of course. He had no real hard evidence. But he had a feeling in his gut that this young man on the screen was now the dark-garbed figure that struck terror in the galaxy. Which meant that Luke Skywalker's connection to Vader was a lot deeper than the Dark Lord let on.

"Well, this makes things more interesting," Angelus noted as he turned off the screen and began to move to the doorway. It looked like he wasn't the only one to have a personal interest in finding the Rebels. Of course, it also brought up the question of what Vader's true purpose in finding them was...and somehow Angelus thought finding that out was going to be important to his overall plan.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"A Jedi's strength flows through the Force. Feel it; contemplate it. But beware the Dark Side."_

_"The Dark Side…what won Vader over…"_

_"Fear. Aggression. Anger. The Dark Side are they. Easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it control your destiny. As it did Obi-Wan's apprentice."_

_"Is the Dark Side stronger?"_

_"No! No, quicker, easier, more seductive. To weakness it appeals. But yours must be the strength not to flow from rage."_

_"But…How do I know the good side from the bad?"_

_"You will know. Now go. Go!"_

Buffy opened her eyes with a start. It took her a moment to realize her surroundings. That conversation between Yoda and Luke had been so clear, it was as if she was actually there. She could feel the Force given off between them, the way it was so strong in Luke, helping him through his physical training. It was amazing how bright it was, so strong and powerful, letting her feel everything from the beat of winged creatures in the air to the way the marsh moved to the bar flying through the air toward her head…

Her eyes snapped open as she spun around, igniting her lightsaber and automatically swinging. The bar was easily cut in two, the pieces landing on the ground. Buffy remained in place, alert as soft footsteps came toward her.

"In seven pieces, that would be, if a Jedi you were," Yoda stated as Luke came forward.

Buffy smirked at him. "I think I'm in good enough shape for you, little guy."

"Good shape?" Yoda grumbled as Luke lowered the pack to the ground. The Jedi hopped out of the pack, resting on a nearby rock. His big eyes studied Buffy as he spoke. "By whose definition, good shape you are? Hmm? Forget what you have been taught. Unlearn. Unlearn."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You and Giles would have such interesting conversations." She yelped as she felt his stick smack into her ankle. The Jedi Master was pointing it at her, his face serious.

"Mind your tone, young one! Take light your teachings, grave shall be the consequences." He leaned toward Buffy. "The way of the Jedi is a path of commitment. In utter agreement for it, body and mind must be. Do not use your humor to block your fear."

"Fear?" Buffy snorted. "I've seen things that are scarier than you, Yoda."

The Jedi studied her and nodded. "Believe you, I do," he said, his voice a bit softer. "But curb your fear, you must. Confront it, fight it, do not let it fill you. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

Buffy swallowed, the Jedi's steady gaze making her sarcasm wither a bit. "I get it. I do. It's just…I'm kinda used to going my own path. In fact, it's what's helped me live so long."

"Life?" Yoda raised an eyebrow. "Physical life is more than a Jedi strives for. Not this weak flesh are we. The Force makes us what we are. Remember that, you must."

Buffy took that in before nodding. "Okay…what now?"

"Now…" Yoda turned and started to pace toward the hut. "Truly begin, your training does."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angelus stared out at the windows, a bit of unease filling him at the sight of the asteroids flowing before the Super Star Destroyer. Cannon fire would occasionally echo to blast random rocks that flew by but several Destroyers bore the burnt of hits. The vampire had to admit to being worried. Sure, he didn't need to breathe but he wasn't sure how his body could handle the sheer vacuum of space.

As he watched, a large boulder smashed into the bridge of a Destroyer. Turning, Angelus saw Vader standing before a group of holographic images of various captains. One image suddenly threw up his hands and gave a yell before dissolving into static, showing him to be the captain of that ill-fated vessel. Vader didn't even react, focused on another officer.

"And that was the last time they appeared on our scopes, Lord Vader. Considering the amount of damage we've sustained, they must have been destroyed."

"No, Captain," Vader rumbled. "They're out there. I want bombers sweeping any hiding places and I want that ship found." At a wave, the images faded as Vader turned to Angelus. "I trust you are finished with whatever task consumed your time earlier?"

"I am," Angelus replied, his voice even. "It was…eye-opening."

Before Vader could ask him about it, Piett walked up. His stride seemed shaky, his face white as he stammered. "My…my Lords…we…just…"

"Speak up, Admiral," Vader snapped.

Piett swallowed. "It…was the Emperor. He demands you make contact with him at once."

Vader didn't pause. "Move the ship out of the field so we send a clear transmission. And code it to my private chamber." He and Angelus instantly hurried off the bridge as Piett tried to still his heart enough to carry out their orders.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only one being in the entire universe could instill utter terror in the hearts of both Darths Vader and Scourge. Waiting inside the hidden chamber, both men tried to keep themselves calm in the face of their dark master. No one on the ship would have dreamed to dare disturb them now but if they had, they might have noticed the extra tension in Scourge and perhaps caught how Vader's automatic breathing still managed to pick up a bit. But no one did and thus they were left waiting.

The area before them flashed and the two bowed their heads. An image appeared, a scratchy bluish appearance of that hideously sunken face in its dark hood. Both Vader and Angelus knelt, Vader with a bit more respect. "My servants," he spoke, that cold voice seeming even more chilling over the distance of holo-space. "There is a great disturbance in the Force."

"I have felt it, my Master," Vader stated.

"That's one of us," Angelus muttered.

"We have a new enemy," Emperor Palpatine announced. "Luke Skywalker. He and this…this…Slayer you spoke of, Lord Scourge. Their ability in the Force is growing."

"He's just a boy," Vader stated. "Obi-Wan cannot help him."

"Obi-Wan was not the only Jedi to escape the Purges, Lord Vader," Palpatine reminded him. "We cannot risk them finding another teacher. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi."

"So we kill him, end of story," Angelus said. He had an eye on Vader and could see the slightest tension at that idea. "Don't see any problem with that."

Vader seemed to be in deep thought. "If he could be turned…" he slowly said. "He would be a powerful ally."

Palpatine appeared to think that over. "Yes…" he softly said. "Yes…he would indeed. Can it be done?"

Vader looked up. "He will join us, Master or die."

"And Summers?" Angelus asked.

"She can simply die," Vader stated.

Palpatine nodded. "Indeed. Very well. Let it be so." He passed his hand over them before his image vanished.

Angelus was quiet for a long moment before looking over toward Vader. "You really think you can turn him?"

"He is still untrained," Vader stated as he rose up. "That makes him easier to sway to the Dark Side."

"True," Angelus said. "And if not…hey, always family ties to call on, right?"

Vader froze in place. Angelus smirked at the helmet facing away from him. "I know a bit about blood, Vader. So I know you've got more important reasons for getting Skywalker than you're letting on. Me, I don't really care much about your family reunion. Just get me to the Slayer and I'm a happy camper."

He began to walk past but stopped to look back at Vader. "Oh and by the way? In case you couldn't read between the lines of what your boss was saying, if you don't waste this punk, I will. Believe that."

It was the sort of casual, yet certain, tone he'd perfected over the centuries to get his message across and more often than not, left the recipient more than a bit terrified. So Angelus was a bit thrown when he was slammed against the wall by an invisible grip. He tried to fight it with his own Force powers but Vader simply slammed him again as he stood motionless before the vampire.

"Should anything befall him outside of battle…I will hold you accountable, creature. And I shall devote as much time as I can to end your existence as slowly as humanly…or inhumanly…possible."

For the first time, Angelus realized how it must have felt to be on the other end of all those threats he'd made over the years. Despite himself, he feat a shiver of fear race down his spine and what was worse, he knew Vader could see it. The Dark Lord waved a finger and Angelus fell to the ground. Vader walked off as Angelus snarled at him. _Oh, it's coming, big man. Sooner or later, it's coming…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy wasn't sure what kind of orbit Dagobah had or what it's revolutions were. She was, however, suspecting that the days and nights were much longer than a regular planet. That or the training wasn't as long as it seemed, which didn't seem possible.

"Unlearn," Yoda had said and Buffy was finding out what he meant. She had thought herself to be in good enough shape until the Jedi sent her through one physical trial after another. Sure, she'd trained to fight on uneven surfaces. But levitating herself upside down and then using a lightsaber to cut rocks hurled at her head was something else.

Indeed, she could tell that Yoda was putting her more through Force exercises than physical activities. She hadn't done as much training in that before. Sure, she'd felt the Force but it just didn't seem to call to her the way it did to Luke. Yoda seemed to sense that as well which was why she was being put through different paces than Luke was.

"Yes…yesss…" The small figure said from his place behind her. He was watching as Buffy stood on her hands, her feet focused up. Her eyes were fixed on a large boulder, bringing all her concentration on trying to lift it. "Feel the Force within you…Let it flow to the boulder…Be one with it…"

"Be one with a big piece of rock? Nice imagery…"

Yoda frowned. "Quiet! Told you I have of your attitude. Take things too lightly…"

"Heavy shall be the consequences, yeah, yeah," Buffy said. "You should just print those on flash cards, save yourself the talking."

She yelled out as she felt herself flipped upside down and to the ground. Yoda was in her face, his own glowering. "If ignore my lessons do you, why are you here?"

Buffy pushed him back, her face set. "I'm here to learn the Force with Luke."

"Luke?" Yoda raised his eyebrow once more. "Hmm…I see…Care for him, you do."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't even…"

"Test me, do not," Yoda snapped. "Put your feelings for him aside, you must. No place for love in Jedi code."

Buffy gave him her patented "Whatchu talkin' about?" look. "Exsquise me?"

"Love is an emotion most powerful," Yoda explained. "To the Dark Side such power leads. Vader learned that."

"Oh so he turned evil because he fell in love with someone?" Buffy scoffed. "Please."

"Part of our traditions, it was."

"Yeah and if what Obi-Wan said was right, it was sticking to the old ways that caused you guys to get wiped out in the first place!" Buffy regretted her sarcastic tone as soon as she spoke.

Yoda was silent for a moment, tapping his cane on the ground before speaking. "Correct, you are."

Buffy stepped back, blinking. "Wow. We agree on something."

"Foolish you are as well."

"And the moment passes." 

"Kept to the old ways too long we did," Yoda said. "Stagnant we remained while evolved the Sith did. To our downfall that led." His eyes focused on Buffy. "But also, emotion led to our end. The love Luke's father held for a woman led to their deaths."

Buffy stiffened. "What do you mean? How?"

Yoda turned and began to walk off. "Hey!" Buffy said. "Come on, you can't just leave me hanging like that!" She was about to follow when a chill struck her. She stopped in place, looking around before her eyes focused on a spot nearby.

It was a large tree with a black center, branches twisting about in all directions around it. It was quite frankly the ugliest tree Buffy had even seen and not just in appearance. There was an aura around it, one of darkness, darkness Buffy had only sensed once before, in the Master's cavern on Prom night.

"What is that?" she whispered.

"Great in the Dark Side," Yoda stated. "Not ready for it, you are."

Buffy looked at him. "Oh I see. It's another test? You tell me I'm not supposed to go so of course I go."

Yoda just stared back, giving no answer or hint whatsoever.

Buffy shrugged. "All right, fine, I'll play it that way." She checked her appearance, making sure her lightsaber was off. "Beats having to listen to more of your Charlie Chan fortune cookie talk."

She began to walk toward the tree, taking deep breaths and centering her emotions. Behind her, Yoda bowed his head and let out a deep sigh of disappointment. "The young never wait," he whispered to himself. "To death they rush too fast." Bringing himself up, he turned to pace back to where Luke was training.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the first time, the humidity of the swamp faded as Buffy stepped into the interior of the tree. Instead, there was a massive chill that filled every fiber of her body. What was worse, it also hit her spirit. It was as if every step into the tree reminded her of every dark event of her life.

The Master…Angelus…Stabbing Faith…Jenny Calendar topping a long list of those she couldn't save…Obi-Wan cut down...

She instinctively flinched as she saw a large snake coil around a mud bank nearby. She made her way into the cave, her lightsaber in her hand. Something was there. She didn't know what but she could feel it nearby, something…strange.

_Strange. Yeah, that's about par for the course for this place._

She heard a snapping sound behind her and whirled around, the lightsaber igniting. She held it up as a shadowy form seemed to shimmer in place before her. She held the saber forward, the light of the blue blade illuminating the small alcove.

She froze, staring in utter shock at the dark-haired figure before her, clad in black pants, shirt and jacket. "You?"

The figure stared back with a matching look of disbelief before her lips curled into a cocky smirk. "I'll be damned…well, actually, I probably will be eventually." She put her hands on her shapely hips and cocked her head at the stunned Slayer.

"Long time, no see, B," Faith Lehane said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**As you can tell, this is going to be a very interesting conversation as next chapter also picks up on Willow, Xander and the rest. Hope you can keep the good comments coming!**


	7. Not So Restful Stops

New Blood Strikes Back

By Michael Weyer

Not So-Restful Stops

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow."

It may not have been the most eloquent description of Cloud City but it was the best Willow could come up with. She stared out from her position on the landing pad overlooking one of the massive valleys of the city, enjoying the glorious morning view. Despite all the wonders she'd seen in her journeys in this galaxy, a city in the clouds was something else.

From the brief talk Kasen had given her while they landed, Bespin was a mostly gas-filled planet, its surface for the most part uninhabitable. Thus, any cities had to be in the sky. The sheer logistics of creating an anti-gravity field this powerful boggled Willow's mind. Just when she thought this galaxy was backward with its computers, something like this feat of engineering showed her how incredibly advanced they could be.

She'd gotten a look at the city from the distance as Kasen swept the Y-Wing over to the far side, an area that appeared slightly less pristine. The pilot was talking to a figure at the far side of the dock. He was a slovenly being whose pants and shirt barely fit over his sizeable belly, one hand stroking his chin, the other scratching his back and the last two on his hips.

"Get a Rebel ship repaired under wraps and without anyone knowing?" he rumbled. "Gonna cost you, Kasen."

"You know I'm good for it, Dex," Kasen said. "I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important. We just need repairs and a place to lay low for a few days and then we'll be out of your hair."

Dex sighed. "Taking advantage of my good nature again…Figured I was free of all that when I left the Imperial center."

Kasen smirked. "Come on, Dex, you're never free of helping folks. You know that."

"Suppose you're right." Dex waved toward the building behind him. "Well, come on, I'm getting some lunch together anyway. Might as well give you two a meal while my techs get the ship in the garage." Kasen nodded to Willow, who quickly rushed up to join them.

The main building appeared to be a mix of a shop and diner with a few customers around, a mix of humans and aliens. Kasen had paused long enough to get out of her orange flight suit, now clad in a dark tunic and pants that nicely showed off her curves. Willow had taken off her bulky winter clothing and thus her red suit was more comfortable than usual.

As they sat together at a booth, Willow took a look out the window to see a strange orange fighter with two pods connected together flying by. "Are you sure we can trust this guy?" she asked.

"Dex is okay," Kasen said. "He used to be a nice source of info in the Republic days. He got out just after the Fall, bounced around for a while before setting up shop here."

Willow nodded. "Okay. Doesn't seem like the Empire has much of a presence here."

"They don't," Kasen confirmed. "It's a key reason why it gets a lot of under the radar traffic. It's not Nar Shadda by any means but it sounds like the folks in charge has a nice business going for themselves."

"Then that's all we need," Willow said. "Lay low, get the ship fixed and get on our way."

Kasen glanced at her, noting the tension the young woman had. "You're worried for your friends."

Willow nodded. "I am. Oh, I know Buffy's…special and Xander's got Han and the rest to help but I still worry." She shrugged. "I guess I get it from my mother."

Kasen cocked her head to the side. "Never really heard you talk about her."

"She's not exactly the type you talk easily about," Willow admitted. "We were a bit…distant. I mean, I love her, she's my mom and all but we just never really had much mother-daughter bonding."

Kasen nodded. "I can understand that. My mother passed when I was young. My father did his best to raise me as his only child. I guess that's how I turned out the way I did."

"Military man?"

She nodded. "He was, a good pilot himself, first for the Republic, then the Empire. He believed it in it, you know. He believed the stories that the Jedi betrayed us and Palpatine needed to change us like he did in order to let our way of life survive."

"What made you realize the truth?"

A humorless smile came across Kasen's face. "Be at the forefront of the Imperial forces and you see what the Empire really thinks of alien life. I knew there was corruption but I didn't realize how great it was until…" Her voice trailed off.

"Alderaan," Willow whispered.

Kasen looked out at the window. "My father was there. He'd been wounded, was at our home recovering when the Death Star arrived. I wonder sometimes what he was doing…If he was awake and saw it and realized at the last minute what his glorious Empire was like…Or if he was asleep, never knew, died believing in it all.."

Seeing the pilot's eyes cloud with tears, Willow reached forward to rub her hand. "It's okay," she whispered. "I know how it feels."

Kasen wiped her eyes off. "Sorry…I don't…I'm supposed to be more professional."

Willow gave her a smile. "Ah, I'm used to unprofessional behavior, trust me."

Kasen managed to smile back. "Got any credits on you?"

Willow started. "Ah, a bit. Why?"

Kasen shrugged. "I figure we might as well look around the city for a while. Have a little fun, you know? We're supposed to be tourists, might as well act the part."

Willow thought about it before nodding. A little distraction might be just what she needed and at least she had some company for it. "Why not? Might as well warn you, never been known for my party girl ways."

"That's all right," Kasen said with a smirk. "I'm a good teacher."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Xander wiped his brow as he entered the cockpit of the _Falcon_. He sat in the secondary chair behind the two pilot seats and ran through a checklist of buttons on the board before him. He glanced to the side to see Leia sitting in the pilot's chair, staring out the window. "How's the repair work coming?" Xander asked.

"It…looks okay," Leia answered in a flat tone.

Something in her voice caught Xander's eye and he studied her, noting the slight redness in her cheeks and how she was rubbing her face. "Ah," he said. "Looks like you and Han got a little hot and bothered."

Leia shot him a glare usually reserved for stormtroopers but Xander kept his smile up. "I was in high school long enough to recognize the signs of a hookup in a close space," he said.

Leia shook her head. "It wasn't like that! That…that…ruffian kissed me!"

"But did you kiss back?"

Leia looked away. "I am not discussing this with you."

"Then who else are you going to talk to? I don't see you and Mara exactly doing the girl bonding."

Leia was forced to agree to that. "Even if…and understand I'm talking about a remote possibility light years away from even the slightest chance of occurring…if I was interested in him. It wouldn't matter. I have responsibilities to the Alliance. Not to mention, it just wouldn't work out." 

"Why?" Xander asked. "Because he's a smuggler and you're a princess? Come on, you can't judge by stuff like that. Believe me, I once connected with a girl who was not only beyond my social status but who spent years locked with me in a mutual condition of hating. And then I hooked up with a girl who was…well, a lot older than me but couldn't get enough of me. You can't decide these things, Leia."

"It's not smart."

"True," Xander allowed. "But…and I can't believe I'm actually repeating something Spike said…love isn't brains, it's blood. You can't control it, Leia. You can't predict it, all you can do is just go along with the ride."

"Even if it means going off a cliff?"

Xander shrugged. "Hey…it's what love is."

Leia looked away. "I…still don't know. I mean…"

What she might have been about to say was interrupted when something smacked onto the window of the cockpit before them. Xander let out a loud yell as Leia jumped. They stared at what looked like a green tentacle rubbing against the window before yanking away, leaving a long trail of slime behind it.

"Han!" Xander yelled as he leapt out of his seat. Leia was already racing into the main bay where Han, Chewbacca and Mara were hanging around a work console. "There's something out there!" Leia exclaimed.

"What?" Han asked as he rose up.

"It's true, boss," Xander confirmed. "I don't know what it is but it's out there for sure."

Han frowned as he moved to a nearby locker. "All right, we'll check it out. Chewie, you stay here, Mara and Xander, you two are with me."

"We're going outside?" Mara asked.

"Sensor sweep said there's an atmosphere," Han said as he took down some oxygen masks from the shelf. "I just put this baby back together, I'm not going to let something tear her apart."

"I'm coming too," Leia said, grabbing a mask.

"Princess getting her boots dirty?" Mara smirked. "Well, looks like this trip has a few surprises in it."

Leia fixed her with an icy glare. "Don't make me leave you out there."

Xander couldn't help having the brief wish that the ground outside was particularly muddy in case things between the women got physical.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The musky feel of the cave hit them the instant they left the ramp. Han took the lead as they carefully paced the ground, eyes alert. A thick layer of mist hovered over the ground with a thick feel to the air that could be smelt even through their masks.

"This is some weird ground," Mara noted as she tapped a foot. "It's not solid but not quite mud either. It's too squishy and slick."

"Warm too," Xander pointed out as he crept around the hull. "Anyone see anything?"

Leia lifted her head to examine the hull. "No…it seemed to have been right over the cockpit."

Mara was just walking around a landing strut when a creature flew over her head. She yelled, waving her hand and it seemed to be thrust away, flapping its wings wildly. More of the same creatures flew about, screeching and howling wildly. One came near a window, both Threepio and Chewbacca trying to wave it away.

Han aimed and fired a trio of shots. They struck home as the creature collapsed to the cave floor in a smoking heap. Han nudged it with its toe. "What is it?" Xander asked.

"A mynock," Han answered. "They cling to ships, chew on power cables. Xander, go around, make sure there aren't more of them." Xander nodded and looked around as Han looked around. Mara was following him when a mynock swept right before her. She yelped, reflexively pulling the trigger on her blaster and discharging a blast right into the ground.

A huge rumble shook the entire cavern, everyone thrown off balance as the ground shifted about. "Earthquake?" Xander asked, used to such things.

"Maybe it got hit by another rock outside," Leia suggested.

"No…" Han remarked as he aimed his blaster at the ground and fired a shot. The ground shook even harder, the shaking continuing this time. "Back in the ship!" Han yelled as he raced to the ramp. "Mara, Xander, get ready for immediate takeoff!"

"But we've still got the fleet out there!" Leia yelled.

"I've got no time to debate this in committee, sweetheart!" Han yelled.

"I am not a committee!" Leia fired back as they entered the ship. Xander and Mara tried to keep up, Xander sealing up the ramp as Han made it to the cockpit. He immediately began to hit buttons and switches to fire up the engines. Leia and Mara entered the cockpit behind him as he lifted the ship up and swung it around.

As the _Falcon_ blasted down the tunnel, they could see the field of stars ahead. It took a moment for them to realize that the opening was starting to slide shut, the white rocks on each end closing fast. "The cave's collapsing!" Leia exclaimed.

Han shook his head soberly. "This is no cave."

Mara and Leia were confused but Xander's eyes widened. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding…"

Han banked the _Falcon _to the side to slide between the rocks and sped out into the asteroid field. As Han threw the ship to the side, everyone could see a massive slug-like creature exiting the hole they had come out of, its huge teeth snapping to try to get at the ship.

"Only us," Xander said, rubbing his temples. "Only to us! Only we could pick a space slug to hide out in!"

"Well, it did the job, didn't it?" Han retorted with his ever-present logic. "We're clear, we've got repairs done, we've got our health----"

A loud flashing echoed as Xander checked the scanner. "We've got a Destroyer on our tails!"

Han smirked at Leia. "Looks like we're back to a rocky flight, sweetheart!"

"I'm going to kill you for all this," Leia said. "I really will."

"Only if you beat me to it," Mara snapped as she went into the back.

Han glanced at Xander, who just shrugged. "I'm not dumb enough to defend you here, boss."

Han just glowered as he went back to the flight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Willow wasn't quite sure what to expect from the Cloud City nightlife. Truth to tell, partying at clubs had never exactly been her forte. Even back in Sunnydale, she'd felt out of place with going to the Bronze. Alderaan had been much more laid-back with really not that much of a party scene and she'd been rather busy as of late trying to help the Rebellion. So she was rather surprised at how good a time she was having.

Despite Kasen's urgings, she had decided to take the better part of valor and skip any heavy drinking. Instead, she sat back in her booth, sipping a light juice as she glanced around the club. She was feeling good in a nice dark red dress that flowed easily over her body. Kasen was next to her, having switched to a dark green dress that actually showed off curves Willow hadn't really noticed on her before.

"Having a good time?" Kasen spoke over the noise of the bar. It wasn't as loud as Mos Eisley but still filled with plenty of music and loud conversations. Willow was surprised to see the number of aliens around, a rarity for the more refined worlds of the Empire. There were plenty of humans, however, many in the dark blue uniforms of Cloud City security, keeping an eye for any trouble.

"Trying to," Willow answered back. "Hard to really let go and unwind when there's so much danger around."

Kasen nodded. "I know the feeling. Believe me, it was downright painful not being able to let loose after some missions when I was with the Imperial forces. At least the Rebellion is a little looser."

Willow nodded as she sipped her drink. "Maybe…"

Kasen studied her carefully. "You mind if I ask a personal question?"

"Is there any way I can stop you?"

"Nope. Anyway…heard some stories now and then from others who have seen you on missions. They say you have…a gift."

"Um…I'm a gift-giver," Willow said. "You have to narrow it down."

"Throwing stormtroopers around…conjuring balls of fire out of thin air…Even the stories of the Jedi didn't have them doing that."

Willow shuffled. "It's…complicated."

Kasen held up a hand. "Look, I'm not trying to pry, I'm just honestly curious. I mean, if you have gifts like that, why do you prefer…"

"Being on the back lines?" Willow smiled. "Well, part of it is that I just don't like fighting that much. But the other…" She stopped and looked down, her face serious.

"Willow?" Kasen asked, leaning in. "What is it?"

Willow let out a long breath before looking up. "When I use that…ability…I tap into something big. Maybe it's the Force, maybe…it's something else. But every time I do, I feel the power there and I'm tempted to draw on it even more. And that scares the hell out of me."

Kasen bit her lip. "The Dark Side."

"As good a name for it as any," Willow said. "It's stronger here…the power…and thus so's the darkness around it and the temptation to keep using it. And I'm really afraid that if I start using it more and more…I'm going to start liking it."

"You don't want that."

"Old saying from my planet, Kasen. Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. I've gone over the stories of the Jedi and the Sith and I've read about so many good people turned evil because of this Dark Side. I don't want that to happen. So if I have to limit myself in order to keep from flipping over…I consider that a necessary sacrifice."

Kasen gazed at her, truly impressed. "You have wisdom behind your years, my young handmaiden."

Willow grinned sheepishly. "Awww, thanks. My mom would appreciate that…well, if she wasn't in another galaxy…and she hadn't been ignoring me for the last ten years…and if she's still alive…"

Seeing the worry return, Kasen was about to speak when a figure appeared by their table. "Good evening, ladies." They looked up to see a dashingly handsome black man with dark curly hair and mustache standing before them. He was clad in black pants and a blue shirt with a cape, his teeth bright with his smile. "Lando Calrissian, Baron Administrator of Cloud City."

"Ah, hello," Willow said. "Um…no offense but shouldn't you be, ah, running this city rather than hanging out at a club?"

"Just finishing a meeting," Lando replied. "I just wanted to check in, see how the visitors to our fair city are handling things."

"Handling them well, thank you," Kasen replied. "But we would appreciate if you didn't ask what our business is."

Lando appeared utterly non-plussed. "Fair enough. We get that mentality a lot. If you need any help, my office is always open." He bowed his head before leaving.

"Wow," Willow said. "I think I finally know what an old riverboat gambler acted like. Only without the funny hats and Southern accents."

"Men like that are always charming," Kasen said. "They think it's attractive…as those two by the bar are thinking."

Willow glanced over to see two orange-skinned figures with stick-like bodies, long necks and bald heads eyeing them both. Wincing, she spoke. "We'd better go before the hit-on parade begins."

"Maybe not." Kasen stood up, reaching to take Willow's hand and pulling her toward the dance floor. Willow was thrown, not even realizing what she was doing until Kasen came close. "Whoa…invasion of personal space!"

"Relax," Kasen said as she moved in. "It'll keep them off our backs, trust me."

"Um…as long as I'm not on my back and I can't believe I just said that, I really can't, maybe Xander and Mara are rubbing off on me too much, I just----"

Kasen put a finger to her lips as she moved in closer to dance. Willow slowly let herself work to the beat and try to match Kasen's moves. The former Imperial was obviously experienced and Willow had to admit her body looked nice as it moved and gyrated. Before she knew it, Willow was starting to get into the feel, the heat of the club and the noise of the music pushing her in. She heard a laugh and realized it was from her, the first time she'd laughed like that in a long time.

Kasen smiled as she came in close. "You look amazing tonight," she whispered. She paused and then leaned in, her lips touching Willow's. The redhead froze in place, her mind, for the first time she could recall, an utter blank. Then her eyes closed as she slowly responded to the kiss, her arms reaching around to embrace Kasen.

They remained that way for several moments before Willow's clarity returned and she realized what she was doing. She pulled away, touching her lips and staring at Kasen. "I…um…" She turned and bolted toward the nearest door, leaving behind a pilot who was starting to realize she may have made a huge mistake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Piett was starting to realize that high command of a fleet was not a goal any sane officer would want. Managing the _Executor_ was hard enough but keeping together a fleet of Destroyers searching through an asteroid field for one lone ship was enough to make him wish he was a drinker. Now, he had even more on his plate to handle.

As he entered the bridge, he saw the motley group assembled at the far end and tensed. He leaned in toward a lieutenant. "These are hired killers who hold no loyalties but to themselves. I want them watched at all times."

As the lieutenant nodded and moved off, Angelus came behind Piett to study the newcomers. "Interesting bunch."

"Bounty hunters," Piett sniffed disdainfully. "We don't need that scum."

"I actually agree with that," Angelus said. "We've got a whole fleet not to mention me. I don't see why he needs to outsource."

Piett threw him a look, surprised they were actually agreeing. Shrugging, he turned back to study the group before him. At the far end was a tall and thin droid that seemed to resemble a vaporator machine with legs that went by the code name of IG-88. Next to him was another droid, this one shorter and squatter with an insect-shaped head named 4-Lom. Beside him was a squat insect like alien in robes called Zuckuss. By the way he and 4-Lom stood together, Piett guessed the reports of the two now being partners were true.

A heavily-built human in a dark grey battlesuit with a complicated backpack was next to them. His head was heavily bandaged, the little of his face showing marked with scars of gladiator battles long past. Dengar, Piett recalled his name being. Next to him was Bosskk, a lizard dressed in a yellow suit, his clawed feet perched over the edge of the control bay. From what Piett had heard, Bossk had a personal grudge against Han Solo and Chewbacca which made his entry in the group a natural.

But the figure that drew the attention of everyone was standing to one side. He held a blaster in his hands which fit in with his blue-grey armor that covered him from head to toe. A helmet dominated by a large visor with a scope on one side allowed him a clear view of everyone. On his back was a large rocket pack and his armor was marked with what looked to be a braid made up of various hairs.

There were many stories around the galaxy of Boba Fett, all supposedly the true tale. Some said he was the last of the Mandalorians, that once-great clan of warriors who had terrorized the galaxy before being destroyed by the Jedi. A popular rumor was that he was a descendant of Canderous Ordo, one of the most famous of all Mandalorians. The more fanciful claimed he _was_ Ordo, still alive after four thousand years. Others said he had been a stormtrooper drummed out of the corps who had found the armor and used it to start a bounty hunting career. Another tale was that there were actually a number of men who took turns using the armor, often doing jobs at other ends of the galaxy to gain more money and notoriety. No one was quite sure and some believed that Fett himself had started the various rumors in order to add to his mystique and thus his price.

Piett believed that the simplest story was the truth: Boba was the son of Jango Fett, a noted bounty hunter who'd perished in battle with the Jedi at the start of the Clone Wars. Of course, Piett had also heard the story that Boba was actually a clone of Jango raised to be his son but wasn't quite sure whether to believe that. Regardless of his origins, no one could argue with Fett's record. His list of captures was greater than the rest of the hunter combined, with very few of them alive.

He brushed aside those questions as he turned to check the status of the other ships in the fleet. Angelus watched the hunters carefully, each one returning his gaze without fear. Each appeared to be a professional and a killer and were more than ready to accept the challenge the vampire could bring. Angelus realized he could get to like them.

Vader was pacing before them, speaking out. "Hear me, all of you. There is a substantial reward for whoever finds the _Millennium Falcon_ and its passengers. This on top of the reward Jabba the Hutt is offering for Solo. You are free to use any methods you choose but I want those passengers alive." He stopped before Fett, pointing a finger in his helmeted face. "I will tolerate no disintegrations, is that clear?"

"As you wish," Fett said, showing no intimidation to Vader at all. At a curt nod from the Dark Lord, the hunters began to file out, each already thinking of plans on how to spend the money.

"It's been my experience," Angelus stated as Vader approached him. "That outsourcing for something like this doesn't really end well."

"I will use my own methods," Vader stated. "They will do their job for both the money and because they know what will happen if they fail me."

Angelus faced him. "That gets us Solo but what Skywalker and the Slayer?" He paused. "Damn, I'm gaining a gift for alliteration."

"Once we have their friends, we will have the leverage to get the Jedi to us," Vader said.

As if on cue, Piett hurried up. "My Lord, we have a message from the _Avenger_. We have them!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes, I know you expected the Buffy/Faith talk but decided to hold off on that for next chapter. Keep all the great comments coming, hope to have more after my holiday weekend off.**


	8. Shadowed Paths

New Blood Strikes Back

By Michael Weyer

Shadowed Paths

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy stared in disbelief at the figure before her. "Is…that really you?"

"Funny, that was my line," Faith said. She crossed her arms as she looked Buffy over. "Damn, B…If you are real, you're looking good. Bit dirty but hey, that happens, right?"

Buffy shook her head. "How the hell…"

"Am I here? Considering last time we saw each other, you were stabbing me into a coma?" Faith shrugged. "I guess the sudden loss of a Slayer snapped me out of it. Took a while to get used to things."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "So who are you working for now?"

Faith's own eyes rolled upward. "Well, nice to see your non-judgmental attitude remains, B…"

"Sorry, I'm a bit wary after someone I trusted went to the Dark Side majorly," Buffy snapped.

"Spare me the big speeches," Faith said with a wave of her hand. "I got that already from Giles."

Buffy blinked. "Giles?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, he tracked me down fast after I woke up. Something about a seer giving him a heads-up and crap. Basically gave me a choice between prison or doing the job I was born for. And since I hate orange…"

Buffy shook her head and held up a hand. "Rewind there. Giles is letting you be the Slayer?"

Faith threw her head back and laughed loud. "Oh, damn, I missed that 'world revolves around me' mindset you got, B!" She wiped at her eyes as she gazed at the other Slayer. "So what's with the fancy flashlight you got there?"

Buffy realized she was still holding her lit lightsaber and stepped back as she turned it off. "Long story. Suffice to say, we're in a galaxy far, far away from Earth."

Faith took that in stride with a simple nod. "Huh. Figures you three would find a way to go further than expected. I'm assuming Red and Xander are with ya?"

"They're in the galaxy," Buffy confirmed. "Not sure as to their current whereabouts."

Faith looked around her surroundings. "What's this place?"

"Dagobah," Buffy said. "It's sort of the backwater dump of the galaxy from what I can tell." She leaned against a log. "Guess the Force must have a sense of humor."

"Force?" Faith frowned. "Oh, wait, don't bother. One of those ultra-fancy and complicated destiny things, right?"

"Something like that," Buffy allowed. She gazed at Faith carefully. "So just what were you doing before you popped up here?"

Faith brushed back her hair. "On…well, guess you could call it a vision quest. Giles' idea. He thought it'd be the best thing to handle this crazy evil goddess who's running around causing trouble."

"Ah. Conquer the world or destroy it?"

"Sounds like she just wants to get back to her own home dimension." Faith sighed. "Course, to do that, she needs to get her hands on this Key doohickey which just happens to be Dawn."

"Dawn?" Buffy frowned.

"Yeah, little sis is so thrilled to be in the center of it all," Faith dryly said.

Buffy started. "I didn't know you had a sister."

Faith frowned. "Really? Coulda sworn I mentioned her before…" She shrugged. "Yeah, she came to check on me after I woke up. Annoying at times but good kid."

"Sure she's your sister?" Buffy snarked.

Faith looked at her carefully. "Still haven't forgiven me, B?" she softly asked.

Buffy snorted. "Let's see, you betrayed your oath and standing as a Slayer, killed a few people and tried to kill me and Angel. Exactly why should I buy you helping now?"

A dark cloud went over Faith's eyes but passed. "B…I ain't gonna stand here asking for forgivness from you. Frankly…well, I kinda made peace a while ago with the fact I'd never see you again."

Buffy glanced down. "Guess I shouldn't have expected the world to stop because of me going."

Faith smiled. "Giles misses you…And I don't just mean in the 'that isn't what Buffy would have done' phase either. It hurt him to lose you guys. Had a big row with him about it, told him he couldn't make me you and even if he could…it wouldn't be right."

Buffy smiled. "Guess that went well."

"Let's just say I woulda appreciated a heads-up on the whole Ripper thing," Faith returned. Her smile disappeared. "B…I know I screwed it up before. But it was my choice, not because of you."

"I know that."

"Do you?" Faith stepped forward, gazing at the Slayer carefully. "We may not have been friends, B, but I still know you. I know how you can get. You think if you'd just reached out more, you would have been able to stop me, right?"

Buffy's silence was all the answer Faith needed and the brunette shook her head. "B…we had different lives. You learned to trust people. I didn't. I was taught how to live on my own and do what it took to get ahead. Add that to the power I got…" She shrugged. "I made the wrong choice. Not just with what I did but not listening to any of you. You tried but I wasn't willing to take the help."

"And now you are?" Buffy couldn't hide her skepticism.

"Being close to death and spending the better part of a year in a coma is a great way to reshuffle your priorities, B," Faith dryly said. "When I heard what had happened, that you had apparently died…I guess it made me realize how much I wasted in opportunity. You were right. I have a duty and I'm ready to do it now."

Buffy couldn't help but be impressed and even a bit touched as she saw the sincerity in Faith's behavior. "I guess…I was so mad at you…because I partly blamed myself for what happened."

Faith smiled. "B…we were both near death. Maybe just call it water under the bridge?"

"Sounds good." Buffy nodded. She stopped as she stared at Faith. "Faith…you're fading."

"No, you are," Faith said. Even as she spoke, her image started to get more transparent like a hologram starting to end. "Shit, I think our connection is going down."

Buffy swallowed. "Tell Giles I miss him."

"Good luck with whatever you got, B," Faith said, her voice fading fast. "And thanks…" She faded away, leaving Buffy looking at blank air. Turning, she slowly began to walk out of the cave.

Yoda was still sitting at the bench, tapping his stick on the ground. He looked up at Buffy, his head cocked as if he was listening to something. "Faced it, you did."

Buffy bit her lip. "I'm…not quite sure what it was. I was expecting some nasty fight or something."

"Take into the cave, what you bring with you," Yoda said. "Fear, pain, hate…or guilt."

"Guilt it was then," Buffy said. She looked at the aged Jedi Master. "Was it real?"

He shrugged. "Unknown ways, the Force works in. Perhaps real it was. Perhaps dream it was. What matters is, how real to your spirit?"

Buffy considered the question before slowly nodding. "I think…it feels good. That's been hanging on me for a long time. Now that I know her fall wasn't my fault…I know I really can help people."

Yoda nodded. "Good." He turned and began to pace away. "Continue your exercises, then to my home return."

Buffy frowned. "What, we're right back to the old slave master routine?"

Yoda fired a sharp glare at her. "Killed slavers, I have," he said in a dark voice. "Their evil have I seen. Compare me not to them." He walked off as Buffy swallowed, once more realizing just what she was getting herself into.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leia let out a yell as another blast of green cannon fire ripped past the _Millennium Falcon_, shaking the entire ship. She leaned in as Han moved the ship into a dodging maneuver. "You really haven't improved the situation!" she hissed.

"At least we're finally clear of those asteroids!" Threepio said. He was standing at the rear with Leia as the others were sitting watching the open space before them. The ship was only a short distance away from the massive Star Destroyer following them.

Han smirked at them all. "Just sit back and relax, ladies! We're home free!" He pulled a switch and the engines revved up…

And then died. The smirk on Han's face quickly followed.

"It's not my fault," he whispered.

"No light speed?" Leia asked in a tired voice.

"It's not my fault!"

"Oblivion! Total oblivion!" Threepio cried out in pain.

The ship shook again and Xander checked the readings. "We just lost the rear deflector shield!" he yelled out. "One more direct hit and we're finished!"

Han thought for a brief second before speaking. "Chewie, turn us around. Harris, all power to front deflectors!"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief as the ship spun around. "What the hell are you doing?" Mara demanded. "You're not actually going to attack them, are you?"

"Inspiration is my specialty!" Han snapped. "Chewie, ready the landing claw!"

"Sir, the odds of surviving a direct attack on a Star Destroyer are on the order-----"

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled at the droid.

"Are you sure there are no other options?" Xander swallowed.

Leia looked to Han. "I've been a prisoner. Do what you need, Han but don't let them catch us again."

The grin Han made at her encouragement caused fear to grip Xander and Mara.

In the viewscreen, the Destroyer was getting closer and closer as Han avoided the laser fire it was throwing. They could see the bridge coming close as Han sent the _Falcon_ swinging past the reactors. With a yank, Han pulled back the controls just as he cut the ship's engines. Chewbacca punched a button to activate the landing claw as the ship shook. It took the others a moment to realize they were fixed to the rear of the Destroyer's bridge.

Han let out a breath. "I'll be damned, it worked." 

"Are you crazy?" Mara said. "I mean, even more insane than I already knew you were? They'll spot us for sure!"

"We're in a blind spot," Han said in a nonchalant tone. "They won't see us." He started to flick several buttons and the ship's engines shut down fully along with some of the power. "Just hang loose, kids and we'll be clear in no time flat."

Xander rubbed his forehead. "He's being confident again, Chewie…I thought we'd discussed this with him before?" The Wookie just gave a rueful nod as they tried to adapt to the new situation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is the status of the chase, Admiral?" Vader snapped to Piett. The officer did his best to keep the open fear off his face, a daunting task given how he was facing both Vader and Scourge. At least those damnable bounty hunters had left the ship, freeing him of their scrutiny.

"Captain Needa sent a message indicating he would soon be arriving, my Lord," Piett calmly stated.

"That's it?" Angelus asked. "No word on the chase or anything? Just what do we pay you guys for?" He paused and glanced at Vader. "Actually, do we pay them anything? I know those clone guys never got it since they were bred for war but I never heard anything about----"

"Silence," Vader hissed as another officer began to walk up to them. About Piett's age, he had lighter hair and not quite as intense as the Admiral. While his walk was strong, Angelus saw something in his eyes that he had seen so many times before: The look of a man who knows he's about to go to his death.

"Captain Needa," Vader stated impatiently. "Where is the _Millennium Falcon_ now? I wish to have their crew interrogated at-----"

"My Lord," Needa said. "They have escaped."

A long silence went up. Piett closed his eyes, knowing that his friend had just signed his own death warrant. "Your explanation, Captain," Vader hissed in a voice of ice. "Had best be phenomenally good."

Needa swallowed. "We were giving chase when the _Falcon_ turned and came right at us. It…vanished from our scopes with no sign of it having gone to light speed. It could not have a cloaking device as it was too small but…" He swallowed. "I accept full responsibility and I offer my deepest apologies."

Angelus and Vader exchanged a brief glance. Angelus looked Needa up and down, noting the sweat covering him. _Nah. Too much of it spoils the taste._ He gave Vader a slight nod. Turning, Vader lifted his hand and Needa immediately started choking, clutching at his throat. "My…My Lord…I…"

"They are marginal criminals," Vader intoned. "You are inept. And ineptitude is of no use to me or the Empire." He clenched his fist and Needa fell to the deck, gagging as he grabbed uselessly at his throat. Piett wanted to turn away but feared doing so would just attract Angelus' attention. Instead, he forced himself to watch as Needa let out a long, final gasp before collapsing in a heap to the deck.

"Apology accepted, Captain Needa," Vader intoned. He waved to two helmeted guards who immediately rushed to drag the corpse away. He turned to Piett, who immediately straightened. "Admiral, alert all commands. Calculate every possible destination along their last known course."

"Yes, My Lord!" Piett nodded. "We'll find them."

"You had best do so, Admiral," Vader rumbled. He spun and marched down the hallways, leaving Angelus and Piett behind. Angelus smirked at the Admiral. "Every now and then, he really makes me like him."

Piett was starting to wonder if maybe Needa hadn't been lucky after all.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Captain Solo, I must protest this course of action!" Threepio yelled.

"I swear, I'm going to shoot this droid with pleasure," Mara snarled.

"That attitude is most detrimental, Miss Jade," the droid told her. "Your Highness, I am not going to stand here and continue to watch this irresponsible rogue put us all in danger!"

"Then stand in the back with Xander," Han snapped as he gazed out the viewscreen. He straightened as he saw several of the Destroyers ahead beginning to move. "Okay, Chewie, go in the back and help Xander with the landing claw and the engines." The Wookie obliged by going to the back as Threepio continued to speak.

"Under certain circumstances, surrender is a perfectly logical and even honorable course of action and-----" Threepio was cut off as Leia, at Han's encouraging nod, hit a button at the back of his neck.

"Thank you," Mara said.

"Ah, he needs the rest," Han replied. "All right, it looks like the fleet's breaking up. If they follow standard Imperial procedure, they'll dump their garbage before they go. All we need to do is release the landing claw and then we just float right on by."

"With the rest of the garbage, how fitting," Mara sarcastically said. "Solo, they're going to notice something this big floating on by."

Han shook his head with a confident smirk. "Nah, they took a lot of damage in that asteroid field. Burnt-out sensors, damaged deflector generator, contaminated shielding, cracked hull plates…"

Leia was impressed. "Wow. You're actually thinking before reacting for a change. Will wonders never cease?"

"That still leaves us needing a place to do repairs," Mara pointed out.

"True," Han admitted as he brought up the nav-computer. "Let's see…we're in the Anoat system."

"Not much there," Leia remarked.

"No…wait…"

"I'm getting good at that."

"No, I mean it. Lando."

"Lando?" Mara frowned. "Never heard of that system."

"It's not a system, it's a man," Han clarified. "Lando Calrissian. He's a card player, gambler, scoundrel." He smiled at Leia. "You'd like him."

"Oh, thanks."

"He's on the planet Bespin. Pretty far but I think we can make it on sublight."

Mara leaned in to read the data screen. "Cloud City?"

"Tibanna gas mine," Han confirmed. "A floating refinery really."

Leia gave him a dubious look. "How did one of your friends end up in an honest line of work?"

"Lando won it in a sabaac game. Or so he claims." Han leaned back in the seat, lost in thought. "We go way back, Lando and me."

"Can you trust him?" Leia asked sharply.

"No," Han shrugged. "But he's got no love for the Empire, I can tell you that."

"They're jettisoning their garbage," Mara announced. The others looked up to see each Destroyer letting loose a long trail of metal and garbage. Smiling, Han leaned in to the controls and called into the comlink. "Let it go, guys." There was a rumble as the claw was detached and the _Falcon_ began to drift into the field of debris.

Leia leaned in to whisper to Han. "You do have your moments, I'll admit."

Rolling her eyes, Mara exited into the main hold of the ship. She paused and glanced around instinctively. She then leaned up and let her hand rest on the nearby wall. She closed her eyes and concentrated as she shifted a few of the plates, not majorly but just enough to let a series of sounds exit. She let the pattern run three times before ceasing and pulling back.

She entered the hold where Xander and Chewbacca were standing by the open deck by the engines. "Hope you like high places, guys. Our esteemed Captain's taking us to Bespin."

"Bespin?" Xander frowned. "Why?"

Mara shrugged. "Sounds like he's looking up some guy named Lando for help."

Xander and Chewbacca looked up with surprised expressions that soon dissolved into winces of pain. "Oh, damn," Xander groaned and Chewie let out a long moan.

"What?" Mara looked from one to the other with a worried face. "What's wrong?"

"Last time Lando saw Han, he threatened to kill him if they met again," Xander said. "So, don't expect a warm welcome."

Mara sighed as she turned away. "Maybe we will," she muttered under her breath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside the interior of _Slave I_, Boba Fett smiled behind his helmet. "So predictable, Solo," he muttered as he saw the large shape of the _Falcon _fly through the debris. When he'd heard of the sudden disappearance, he knew immediately what Solo had done. Only that man would be crazy enough to try such a maneuver. Fett had to admit a bit of respect for the Corellian. But a job was a job.

He maneuvered his ship behind, not worried about being detected. He was betting the _Falcon_ had suffered the same radar damage as the rest of the Imperial fleet and even if it was working perfectly, there was no way he could detect Fett's ship through its unique shielding alloys. Now if he could just figure out where Solo would go…

His screen flashed with an alert over a signal. Checking it, Fett frowned as he saw some sort of sound distortion flowing from the _Falcon. _It seemed to be interacting with the ship's shields to send out a series of sounds. Something about that pattern seemed familiar. It took a moment for Fett to realize it was a version of the old Imperial communication signals, used in emergency situations.

It took his computer only seconds to translate it and he stared at the words. "Cloud City," he muttered to himself. He punched that into the nav-computer and watched as the data flowed on the screen. The smile returned as he saw a very familiar looking name. "Well, well," he muttered. "Looking up old friends, eh, Solo?"

He moved to his long-range communicator and punched in a signal on the special frequency provided to the bounty hunters by Vader. He noted how the _Falcon_ seemed to be going slower than usual and concluded its hyperdrive had to be damaged. Adding that to the information in the communiqué, Fett plotted his own course. His last thought before making the jump was how he was going to spend that money.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Willow was sitting cross legged on the ground, bringing her attention to herself. She'd found meditation to be a great tool to quell the usual worry she brought with her, not to mention help center her in this galaxy with the Force. She heard the footsteps behind her and let out a breath. "Hi."

"Hi," Kasen said as she entered the back room of the mechanic bay. The pilot paused, for once uncertain before she spoke. "About before…I….I thought…I mean…"

"It's okay," Willow said as she stood up to face her. "I mean, I get it. The whole danger and the music and all that. I mean, it just doesn't mean too much…"

"No, that's not it," Kasen said. She paused and rubbed her face. "Maybe I misread you. I knew I gravitated toward women and I sort of felt you did too."

Willow was a bit thrown by that. She'd long gotten used to the fact that in a galaxy of hundreds of different species, same sex romance didn't have the stigma it did back on Earth. Hell, on some planets, it was the norm. She had heard rumors now and then of Kasen, mostly due to her constant turning down of advances of men but wasn't sure if it was true. And she certainly didn't think she gave off any such vibe herself.

Kasen continued. "Listen, Willow….if I was wrong, I apologize. I just…you are an amazing young woman. You're smart, you're funny, you could use a better dress sense but otherwise, you've got a lot going for you. I suppose I just wanted to…I don't know…know you better."

Willow crossed her arms in though. "I…I admit…it felt good."

Kasen brightened. "Really?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah, really. I've never…done that with a woman. I was sort of raised to think it wasn't that good but…It felt that way."

Kasen came closer, that confident smile returning. "Maybe…you need to feel it more…in order to decide?"

Willow smiled as she moved in. "I've always prided myself on in-depth research." That was her last words before her lips met Kasen's once more.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lando Calrissian sighed as he came to his office. For the thousandth time, he asked himself what had been going through his mind when he decided to actually make a go at running this place. The smart play would have been to sell it for a tidy profit but instead, he'd decided that being boss of an entire city would be fun.

The fun had evaporated fast and Lando was wishing he was back running smuggling jobs and avoiding blockades. Jabba the Hutt had nothing on union representatives and most of the men he was forced to do business with. Add on the hassles of marinating public works, money, services and the rest and he was surprised his black curly hair was still intact. Ah, well, he did provide a service and that couldn't be taken away from him.

He nodded to his aide, Lobot as he came up to his office. The tall man was bald with what appeared to be a metallic clamp placed on the back of his head. It allowed him instant access to any Cloud City mainframe, letting him keep an eye on the entire city and tell Lando of any troubles. It made him an invaluable part of the city operations and Lando was glad to have him. "Just checking a few things before I head back home," he told the man.

Lobot shook his head. "I'm afraid you have a visitor, sir."

Lando frowned. "I wasn't aware I had any appointments."

"He…is not the type to make an appointment, sir."

Lando knew something was wrong. The normally impassive Lobot actually appeared worried. Striding forward, Lando entered his office…and froze at the sight before him.

"Hello, Calrissian," Boba Fett stated as he leaned on the desk. "We've got a lot to discuss."

"Fett," Lando snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"Giving you a chance to do something smart for once," Fett said. "You're about to have some visitors and if you know what's good for you…you'll do what they want. You try anything dumb…well, I'm sure there's someone out there who'd pay good money for you."

Lando did his best to hide his fear, letting his natural boldness come to life. "I don't care what you want, Fett. You're going to need a lot more than just that fancy suit of yours if you want to boss me around."

A cough got his attention and Lando turned to see Lobot standing behind him. "Sir," his aide said calmly. "An Imperial Star Destroyer has just entered the system. They are ordering that they be allowed to land. They…do not seem open to being told no."

Fett smiled, even though Lando couldn't see it. "I think that'll do. I'd let them land. Lord Vader isn't one to be kept waiting."

Lando closed his eyes and wished once more he'd just done the smart thing and kept being a crook.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you certain?"

"As sure as I'm standing here, G-Man."

"I've told you before not to call me that," Rupert Giles said as he sipped his tea. He was dressed in a loose dark shirt and tweed pants, rubbing his face. He was thrown by what his Slayer had just told him, that Buffy, Xander and Willow were alive but somewhere in a distant galaxy.

"Remarkable," Giles said. "Truly remarkable. I had thought if they survived, it would be a different dimension but a galaxy…No wonder the mystics I consulted couldn't find them."

Faith nodded. "Well, now that we know, what can we do?"

Giles sighed. "I'm not certain if we can do anything, Faith."

"What?" she said, her eyes bugging out. "Why not?"

Giles rubbed his face. "Getting them from another dimension would be difficult enough. But…and believe me, I'm aware of the irony of this remark….we know more of other dimensions than we do of the universe beyond our planet."

"He's right." Faith turned to see Amy Madison sitting at the side of the table. Her dark hair framed her attractive face as she scratched at her arms, bare with her loose shirt and jeans. While restored to human for some months, she still felt the occasional scratch of her time as a rat now and then. "I mean, we haven't gotten past our own moon, Faith, let alone searched the universe."

"But with magic-----"

"It's called Earth-b-b-bound magic f-for a reason," Tara McClay said, her stutter popping back briefly. She sat next to Amy, her blond hair and bright dress contrasting with the fellow witch. After Willow had vanished, Tara had felt it right to help Giles and Faith out with their fight against evil. She had impressed them by figuring out how to restore Amy to her human form and the two witches had managed to form a good bond. "We can't just use it with the same results elsewhere."

Faith rubbed her face. "There's gotta be something we can do. How about the nerd brigade?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh, God, please don't bring this up to Jonathan and Andrew! Don't get me wrong, they're good for the tech support but if I have to hear them debate the merits of Kirk vs Picard one more time…"

Giles coughed. "I will increase my research and put in a few calls to the Council. But I do have to warn you that the chances of finding a way to reach them are limited to say the least."

Faith glared at him with a resolute expression. "It's Buffy, G. She deserves the chance." 

Giles returned her stare with a warm nod. "Yes, she does. And we'll give her that." He stood up and moved to the phone. "I'll call the Council after I contact LA."

"LA?" Faith raised her eyebrows. "You sure?"

Giles nodded as he headed to his office. "I'm sure. If anyone deserves to know Buffy's still alive…it's Angel."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**But, you ask, isn't Angel currently Darth Scourge? Just wait, answers will be coming soon…along with more of Luke and Buffy's training. **


	9. Stops in a Pit

New Blood Strikes Back

By Michael Weyer

Stops in a Pit

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy had learned to ignore the pain by now. It wasn't easy, of course, but she learned to do it. She had no idea how long she and Luke had been in training. One of the more annoying things about living in this galaxy was the discovery of how some planets had faster orbits than others, meaning longer or slower days. For all she knew, it could be a week here and it might be only a few days on another world. It nothing else, it made the typical "time of the month" even more hellish than usual.

She was standing upside down doing her best to balance herself on one hand. It sounded simple enough but considering that one hand was balanced on Luke's foot, it was trickier than it seemed. Luke was also upside down, both hands buried in the mud as he maintained his balance.

"Yes..yess…" Yoda said. "Concentrate…ignore the pain." The Jedi Master was on a rock nearby, watching them both.

"Ignore?" Buffy managed to get out. "Or use it?"

"Never use pain," Yoda snapped. "Sith lesson, that is. 'No pain where strength lies' one of their sayings. Ignore the pain you must."

"And…that involves us…auditioning for Cirque de Solei?" Buffy managed to get out.

"Silence!" Yoda snapped. "Feel the Force…let it flow…no matter the condition your body, maintain your Force connection you must. Feel balance within, balance without together."

"Easy for you to say…" Buffy remarked as she shifted her grip. "You're down there."

Yoda's eyes narrowed. "Good point, that is." With a speed that belied his age, he moved forward, scurrying up Luke's body. "Steady," he said to the young man as he went up his leg. He balanced himself on Luke's other foot so he was face to face with Buffy.

Buffy just rolled her eyes. "Show-off." 

"Silence, I said!" Yoda snapped. "Feel the Force around you…filling you….the flow…feel it…"

Buffy closed her eyes and concentrated, blocking the pain and annoyance to connect to the Force. Once again, she seemed to be able to "see" the world around her, the energy, the various shades of color around the swamp, some brighter than others. Her focus fell on Artoo, who was standing nearby watching this bizarre sight.

"Forget weight," Yoda whispered. "Forget size. Let the Force do its work."

Buffy concentrated, letting the feelings of strength flow around Artoo. She furrowed her brow as she tugged on those strings. She didn't hear the loud beep Artoo let out as the droid was lifted off the ground, slowly levitating up. Out of the corner of her field of vision, she could "see" several rocks being lifted up by Luke, creating an odd tableau of the swamp.

As neither could see him, Yoda allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. That good mood was spoiled when Artoo suddenly let out a series of loud beeps and whistles. Luke's eyes snapped open, his concentration broken and he wavered. That caused Buffy to waver as well as Luke fell forward. Buffy managed to roll into a somersault onto the mud. Yoda let out a rather undignified yell before landing onto a nearby rock.

"Artoo, what is it?" Luke asked the droid as he picked himself up. The droid shook as he continued to whistle, his round head turning to the bog at the side. Luke and Buffy looked over to see a loud series of bubbles echoing and Luke's X-Wing sliding deeper into the water. One wing extended outward while the rest was swallowed into the lake. "Oh, crap," Buffy muttered.

"Oh, no!" Luke yelled. "We'll never get it out now!"

"So sure of that, are you?" Yoda asked as he limped forward.

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Unless you got AAA out here, I think it's pretty safe to write that thing off."

Yoda mournfully shook his head. "Young ones…with you it cannot be done. Hear you nothing, I say? If you wish to lift it out, do so!"

"Master," Luke began. "Raising stones is one thing but this is another."

"No! Only in your mind is it so!" the Jedi Master replied. "Size matters not. Judge me by my size do you?"

"He's got a point there," Buffy had to admit.

Luke sighed. "All right, I'll give it a try."

"No." Luke and Buffy both glanced to the resolute look on Yoda's face. "Try not. Do or do not. There is no try."

The two exchanged a look before turning to the swamp. As one, they took a deep breath and centered themselves in the Force. They raised their hands at the X-Wing and tried to feel that same connection to the Force as before. Buffy narrowed her eyes and drew on the strength within her as Luke tried to match her power. There was the sound of breaking water as the fighter slowly began to rise up from the bog. She tried to concentrate, telling herself it could be done despite the size and the weight and all that. It started to slide up, its wings and engines almost out…

Suddenly, Buffy felt her grip loosen. She reached to grasp it harder, holding as tight as she could but it was no use. The more she grabbed, the more she pulled, the more it slid like a rope unwinding from her hands. The fighter dropped and slid, once more disappearing into the bog.

They both let out loud gasps as they opened their eyes. "Dammit," Buffy whispered. "I couldn't hold it."

"Neither could I," Luke said. He shook his head to Yoda. "I'm sorry, Master. We couldn't do it. You're asking the impossible."

"Not that we didn't try," Buffy quickly said. "Cause we did. But it just can't be done." She moved over to where Luke was standing, the two ready to go back to their exercises.

Yoda stared at them and closed his eyes. He took a long deep breath then let his hand wave outward ever so slightly. Both Luke and Buffy turned at the sound of rushing water and stared out at the wave of bubbles covering an area of the bog. The X-Wing began to rise out of the water, far more quickly than with their own combined efforts. Buffy could feel her jaw unhinging as she watched it rise up, floating as if under its own power. She glanced at Yoda, seeing the small creature showing no strain whatsoever under the massive burden.

The X-Wing floated toward a section of ground near them, weed and mud caking its hull but still intact. The landing struts were already lowered as the fighter set into the ground and Yoda lowered his hand. Buffy and Luke carefully stepped toward the ship, each staring in utter disbelief. "I….that….wow," Buffy whispered. "I tried my hardest but the more I tried, the harder it was."

"I…don't believe it," Luke responded.

"That," Yoda said in a tone laced with disappointment. "Is why you fail."

Buffy stared. "That's it? That's all we get?"

Yoda fixed her with his gaze. "If more you require…than a Jedi you are not." He turned and began to limp back toward his home, leaving the two once more thrown by his teachings.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun over Bespin was beginning to set as the _Millennium Falcon_ raced toward Cloud City. Xander was struck by the umbrella-like design the entire structure had but was more interested in the craft flying next to them. Each was basically a pair of orange pods linked together by a flat engine. The voice of one was coming over the _Falcon's _loudspeakers. "Give us your landing permit number."

Rolling his eyes, Han spoke. "I don't have a landing permit! Just tell Lando Calrissian that Han Solo is here to see him!" Without warning, the ship was rocked by a laser blast coming nearby. "Whoa, whoa! Take it easy!"

"You will not deviate from your present course," the pilot stated. "We will escort you to a landing pad. There will be no further warning shots!"

"I thought these people were friends of yours," Mara complained.

"Well, it's been a while," Han grumbled.

"I told you he'd still be ticked," Xander said in a warning tone. Chewbacca let out a series of grunts.

Han shook his head. "Aw, come on, I'm sure he's over it by now."

"Over what?" Leia asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What have you gotten us into now, Solo?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Han protested. "Me and Lando just had a…misunderstanding a few years back, nothing major."

"Yeah, if threatening to kill you if he ever saw you again was nothing major," Xander scoffed.

"Oh, stars," Mara muttered, putting her face in her hands. Han ignored her as he followed the Cloud City patrol ships toward the city itself. They flew past its towers, the city quite beautiful in the orange light of sunset. The pod ships soon broke away as the _Falcon _came to a large landing pad. The ship landed and within minutes, the group was heading down the rampway into the cool air.

"No one's shooting at us," Xander remarked. "Yet. That's good, right?"

"It may be fine," Threepio intoned. "They did let us land after all."

"Lots of predators work that way, droid," Mara darkly noted. '

"Relax, it'll be fine," Han said. "Trust me."

"Every time you employ that phrase, Captain Solo, my circuits become erratic!"

"It's too quiet," Leia said. "I don't like it."

"Well, what would you like, your highness?" Han complained. "A marching band?" A sound got his attention as a door at the far end of the bay opened and a group of men exited. Several were in the blue uniforms that told them instantly they were with the security forces. Another was a bald man in yellow and grey clothes with a strange metal band around his head.

The leader was a dashingly handsome black man with curly black hair and mustache. He was dressed in black pants, a blue shirt and a long blue cloak, his face stern as he marched forward. "Han Solo!" he called out. "It is you!"

"This…is going to be a congenial reunion, isn't it?" Threepio asked in worry.

"Hugs and kisses," Han smiled. "See, my friend." Turning away from Leia and Mara, he dropped the smile, leaning in toward Chewbacca and Xander. "Hang back and keep an eye on them." Putting the smile back on, he headed down the ramp to meet Lando Calrissian.

"Lando…been a while. Thanks for letting------"

"Why you slimy, double-crossing no-good swindler!" Lando angrily snapped. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here after what you pulled!"

Han made a show of innocence, pointing to himself and mouthing "me?" Lando made a move as if to punch, Han instinctively holding up his hands. Lando stopped and broke into a grin, laughing as he hugged Han. "You old pirate, how are you!"

Han let out a laugh of relief. "Good to see you too, buddy! How have you been?"

"Ah, here and there. Business as usual."

"He seems friendly," Threepio noted.

"Nothing honest, I hope," Han said.

"Course not," Lando scoffed. "Profit margin's too low."

"Yes," Leia muttered. "Very friendly."

"What brings you by?" Lando asked.

"Ah, repairs," Han said, waving to the _Falcon._

Lando's face grew to one of horror. "What have you lunatics done to my ship?!"

"_Your _ship?" Han hitched a thumb at himself. "Hey, you lost her to me fair and square."

Mara and Leia shared a look of surprise. "Lando owned the _Falcon_?" Leia asked.

Xander nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, Han beat him in a sabaac game for it. Actually honest, believe it or not."

Lando seemed to notice them, smiling. "How you doing, Chewbacca? Still hanging with this loser?" As Chewie barked, Lando nodded to Xander. "Surprised to see you again, kid. Figured you'd be dead by now."

"Thanks," Xander dryly said. "Still rocking the intergalactic Shaft look, I see."

"Still have no idea what that means but I'll take it as a compliment," Lando said. His eyes fell to the two women and he immediately smiled. "Well, hello there," he said, his voice slipping into a much smoother type of speech. He reached out to take Leia's hand and kissed it. "Lando Calrissian, Baron Administrator of Cloud City. And you are?"

"Ah, Leia," she said, blushing a bit.

"Mara," the redhead replied. "Try kissing my hand and you'll be eating it."

"They're with us, Lando," Xander said in harder tone than usual. "So take it easy, ok?"

Threepio stepped forward. "Greetings, sir. I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations-----"

"Fine, fine," Lando said as he moved off. "Come on, I'll get you all set up."

"Hmph…human discourtesy," Threepio mumbled to himself.

"What's wrong with her?" Lando asked.

"Hyperdrive," Han answered.

"I'll get my guys working on it right away." Lando turned to Leia. "You know, Leia, that baby saved my life a dozen times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy!"

They began walking down the hallways, passing by both humans and aliens as Lando led them around. "So how's things going?" Han asked. "Gas mines still paying off for you?"

Lando sighed. "Ah, not as well as I'd like. We're a small outpost and not very self-sufficient."

"You appear to be prospering, sir," Threepio said as he gazed around from his place in the rear of the group.

"I've had problems of every kind," Lando complained. "I've had labor difficulties, union problems, shipping----" Han let out a long laugh and Lando's frown deepened. "What's so funny?"

"You!" Han laughed. "Listen to you! You sound like a businessman, a responsible leader!"

Lando paused before chuckling himself. "Yeah, I am responsible. It's the price of going legitimate. And guess what, Han? You were right all those years, it's vastly overrated." The two friends shared a laugh as they kept walking.

"Surprised you're so cordial," Xander said. "I mean, considering the last time we saw you…"

Lando waved a hand. "Water under the bridge, kid. Yeah, I was steamed but it's been a few years and I've had time to think about it. If Han had really double-crossed us there, he wouldn't have tried to show up later. He'd have just turned and taken to the Outer Rim."

"Gee, thanks," Han said.

"Come on, I'll get you all set up in some rooms," Lando said. "I assume three will be fine?"

"Only if Solo and the Wookie share," Leia noted dryly.

Lando raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…sounds like you haven't gotten her tied down just yet, Han. Losing your touch?"

"Easy, Lando," Han darkly said. "More cracks like that and it'll cost you."

Lando smirked. "Come on, Han…we both know I always win a fight."

"I didn't mean me, I meant her."

Lando was ready to laugh but the looks on Chewbacca and Xander's faces told him Han wasn't joking. Swallowing, he made a nervous smile as he led the group on, talking of the wonders of the City in such an enthralling manner that none noticed how Threepio was suddenly missing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy sat cross-legged on a rock, staring at her own X-Wing. It wasn't buried as deep as Luke's was but it would still require some lifting to get it ready to leave. She wasn't trying, however. She was just studying it carefully as she kept her breathing even. She examined it with her eyes as well as the Force, trying to see the right way to get it out. There had to be one, after all. There always was the right way, she just needed to find it.

"Any luck?" Luke asked. Buffy didn't start, having heard him coming.

"Not tried yet," she admitted. "Sort of figuring the right way to do it."

"You sure there is one?"

"Always is," she answered as she looked to him. "You don't believe that?"

Luke sighed. "I'm learning to change what I believe in lately. The more I think I know…the more I realize I don't know enough."

"Obviously, you missed high school," Buffy dryly said. She brushed her hair back. "But I know what you mean. I've been…well, a bit smug with my skills lately."

"Really?" Luke dryly said. "I would never have guessed." 

She shot him a glare but his smile disarmed her annoyance. Sighing, she continued. "Where I came from, the elders of the town weren't exactly known for wisdom and good leadership. So I learned to stand on my own." She rolled her eyes. "But whatever else he may be, Master Yoda is teaching me how much I have to learn still."

Luke stepped forward, rubbing at his neck. "I keep remembering what Ben was telling me when he started training me. That you have to be patient for it all, not reach too far and too fast. It's hard…I want to learn so much so soon. But…I understand that wanting that and getting it are two different things."

Buffy was quiet before speaking. "I'm…not quite known for the virtues of patience, either." She paused. "Then again, I'm not known for most virtues anyway…But I do want to make this work. Like it or not, Luke, when you've been touched with some sort of power, there's a reason for it. The better you learn how to use it, the better things will go."

"You really believe that?"

"Not really," she said. "But it sounded good, didn't it?"

Luke was silent before speaking. "I'm glad you're here. It'd be harder to do this on my own."

"Misery loves company, huh?"

"I would think misery would love a way to not be miserable."

"Ah, experience beyond your years," Buffy smiled. She glanced down at the mud. "You think…I mean…you think about what might happen afterward?"

"After what?"

"After we win. After the Empire falls. I mean…what happens next?"

Luke sighed. "Actually, I'm pretty sure Leia and Mon Mothma have already drafted new rules and laws and a governing body, just like the Republic. Probably more carefully done to make sure no one can pull what Palpatine did. It'll be rough to rebuild but if anyone can make it work, Leia can."

Buffy nodded. "What about us? I mean…what happens to you and me if we become Jedi and afterward."

Luke was thrown. "I wasn't aware you were putting you and me together."

Buffy frowned as she realized her words. "Um…I just…I meant…" She turned to face him. "Look, Luke…I just…I'm not exactly known for good relationships either. And…I don't want to give you the wrong idea. I mean, I like you and all, you're a great guy but…I don't know if there's an 'us' as it were. You know?"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "As soon as I figure out what you just said, I'll come up with a reply."

Buffy sighed and spread her arms out. "Look, I'm just letting you know that…I don't know how I feel about getting involved with another guy. We've already got enough on our plates with this training, I don't see…"

"Buffy…"

"No, let me finish," she interrupted, not seeing the look on his face. "Now I've had my heart broken, I've been burned, it hurts and I don't want to go through that again. But I also don't want to get you hurt either, especially at a time like this…"

"Buffy…" Luke pointed behind over her shoulder. Frowning, Buffy turned to see her X-Wing out of the mud and standing on the ground behind her. She blinked, unable to take what she was seeing. She turned to Luke, then back to her ship, then back to Luke. "Did…I do that?"

Luke nodded and smiled. "Yeah, you did. Granted, it wasn't as deep as mine but still…"

"Damn," Buffy said with a smile. "Chalk one up to me."

"Don't get cocky," Luke smiled back. "We still got lightsaber practice later."

As they shared a laugh, neither was aware of the pair of eyes watching from afar. Yoda bowed his head and sighed deeply. "Closer they become," he whispered. "Their emotions overrun them."

_"And is that so bad?"_ a deep voice asked.

"Know the Code, you do," Yoda chastised. "No attachments, a Jedi must have."

_"Master, the Code died with the Order,"_ the voice stated. _"They are still open to learning."_

"Too distracting, their connection will be," Yoda said.

_"Their bond might strengthen them. Buffy was able to gain strength in the Force via this bond to Luke. Love does not lead to disaster."_

"With Vader, it did."

_"The Sith victory was inevitable, Master. You know that. We were too stagnant while they adapted and evolved. If the Jedi are to be reborn, they must do the same."_

Yoda sniffed. "Qui-Qon's defiance grown in you, Obi-Wan."

_"He takes that as a massive compliment, Master."_

Yoda sighed as he began to limp away. "Their training will continue but these feelings, fade they must."

_"Still so stubborn and set in your ways, Master?"_

"A compliment, I take that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mara shifted slowly from the bed, glancing briefly at the sleeping Xander. She padded to the balcony overlooking the nightscape of Cloud City, breathing in the cool air. It felt good to actually relax a bit. She knew it wouldn't be long, of course. She was going to have to take advantage of this stop to find a way to signal the Empire and leave a trail. She just hoped this time she wouldn't be in the firing line.

She felt a twinge within her at that thought which confused her. She'd long ago decided that this was all a job. Xander was an idiot after all, and a Rebel to boot and there was no reason to feel guilty over this. It was her job, after all and one that had lasted far longer than she had wanted. She just needed to keep it going a little longer.

So why should she feel guilty? Yeah, Xander was handsome. Yes, the sex was amazing. Yes, he was a brave guy in a fight and had a way of easing tense situations. And true, it did feel good at times to be around him. But it was her job. She couldn't do anything else.

**"Hand."**

Mara jumped at the voice that echoed in her mind. She could "hear" the echo through it and knew who it was. "Vader," she whispered.

**"I hope I am not interrupting, Hand,"** Vader said, not sounding as he truly cared if he was. **"I am informing you that we are here. We shall make our move tomorrow."**

"Understood," she whispered. She felt the presence fade as she backed away. She moved back to the bed and slid next to the sleeping Xander. It would end tomorrow, this whole miserable assignment. She could finally be back to doing what she wanted, back to being part of the Empire, serving the man she trusted and believed in more than anyone.

So why did she feel so guilty?

She lay her head next to him and let sleep take her away from that troubling question.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry about the delay between updates. Keep the comments coming. **


	10. Unhappy Returns

New Blood in a New Hope

By Michael Weyer

Unhappy Returns

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Xander smiled at Mara as they walked down the pristine hallways of Cloud City. "You look great in that."

"And I look better out of it, right?" Mara sarcastically asked. She was dressed in a nice outfit, a dark top and darker pants that still looked elegant but yet fit her personality well. Her long red hair was pulled back a bit more than usual yet still retained that fire that made Xander weak around her.

He was dressed in a nicer set of clothes than usual, a fresh pair of jeans and dark vest, more than relieved to get out of his long dirty clothes from the trip. He knocked on the door as he faced her. "I mean it. You do look great."

Mara smiled. "I'm not one for high-society garb."

"I would never have guessed," Xander dryly said. "You and Faith really would have gotten along well."

"Comparing me to the girl who took your virginity really isn't as big a turn-on as you might think, Harris," Mara sniped. The door opened to reveal Chewbacca, who growled as he led them in. "What's up, furball?"

Chewbacca led them to the large main room with its gorgeous view of the city. Han and Leia were nearby, the pilot clad in brown pants, a blue jacket and white shirt. Leia was wearing a lovely dark red dress, her hair still in its bun and a stern expression on her face.

"What's going on?" Xander asked. In answer, Chewbacca motioned to a box on a table filled with various mechanical parts. It took Xander a moment to realize it was of a droid and another to see who it was. "Threepio? What the hell happened to him?"

"Chewie says he found him in parts, about to get thrown into a melting pit," Han explained.

Xander examined an arm. "Looks like his emergency releases blew." Noting the black mark on his chest, he frowned. "Someone blasted him."

"Should be easy to fix," Han said. "I'll tell Lando, he can get his people working on it."

Leia glared. "Han, wake up! Lando's people probably did this!"

"Don't start on that!" Han snapped at her. "Lando's just a crook who went straight. I thought that's always what you're saying I should do."

"Being in business doesn't make him honest," Leia pointed out. "I don't trust him."

"Well, I don't trust him either," Han answered in a light tone. "But he is my friend. Look, the _Falcon_ will be repaired soon and we're be on our way."

"And you'll be gone too, right?" Leia said in a hard voice. "You drop me at the rendezvous point and you're on your own again."

Han shook his head. "We've been through this already."

"I know. Jabba, the money, the bounty hunters. Good way to justify leaving…" She caught herself. "The Rebellion with a clean conscience."

"I'm no good to you-----"

"Oh, don't give me the outlaw routine now! You can't fool me as well as you fool yourself."

"Maybe we should go," Xander muttered.

"And miss the chance one of them will finally kill the other?" Mara replied. "Forget it."

"Excuse me?" Everyone turned to see Lando standing in the doorway. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nothing too important," Han quickly said. Lando nodded as he entered, smiling at Leia. "Ah, Leia, you look wonderful. You truly belong here among us in the clouds."

Despite herself, Leia managed a smile. "Thank you."

Lando looked to them all. "If you'd join me, I have some lunch prepared in our banquet hall. I'd be happy to have you come with."

"Free food, lead on!" Xander said

Lando eyed the carton on the table. "Are you having trouble with your droid?"

"Nah, he just comes apart now and then," Xander said. "Come on, let's get to the food!"

"Eager, junior?" Han asked as they left the room.

"After your cooking, damn straight."

Lando led the group down the hallways, past the various beings and the wide cityscape. "So you see," he was saying. "We're a small operation so we don't fall under the jurisdiction of the Empire."

"So you're part of a mining guild?" Leia asked.

"Not…exactly," Lando said. "Our operation is small enough not to be noticed. And the Empire is rather busy which is advantageous since my, um, customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves."

Xander smiled. "I knew it. You're still running some side deals. So much for the great respectable businessman."

Lando didn't smile as Han looked at him. "Aren't you afraid the Empire's gonna find out about this little racket of yours? Shut you down?"

Lando nodded. "Yes, it's always been a danger. It looms like a shadow over everything we do here. Most of the personnel just want to work their jobs and lose their pasts. But I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of Cloud City forever."

"Congratulations," Leia said with raised eyebrows. "I'd love to hear how it's done."

Lando came to the banquet hall, reaching to hit the pad. Behind the rest of the group, Mara slowly undid the holster at her hip. Lando pressed the key to slide the door open.

The dining room was in brilliant white, not just the walls but the chairs and long table as well. Thus Darth Vader's black armor stood out all the more striking as he rose from his seat. Chewbacca let out a howl but Han barely showed surprise before pulling his blaster from his holster, aiming it and firing.

Vader held up his hand, the bolts striking the palm and deflecting with no visible injury. He clenched his hand and the blaster tore from Han's hand, flew across the table and landed right into Vader's. "That…was not polite, Captain Solo."

Xander reached for his blaster only to feel another hand yank it out. He turned to see a pair of blasters aimed right in his face. Looking past them was the face of the woman he'd shared a bed with for the last year, a woman who was staring with a face of resolute duty, a face that showed she had no problem pulling the trigger. Xander looked at her, then to Leia. "You know…you'd think I'd be more shocked about this. Really, you would."

Han glared at Mara for a long moment before turning to Vader. "You ready to go without a fight, partner?" Chewbacca angrily growled and Han nodded. "I'm with you. Let's get him."

"Han, no!" Leia yelled.

"That's Vader, Han!" Lando joined her. "Nobody can stand up to him!"

"Thought you knew us better, Lando! Me and the Wookie don't go to jail!"

"Don't be stupid, Han!"

"He'll kill you both, you idiots!" Leia yelled.

"Han, maybe you should listen to her," Xander said.

Han scoffed. "Listen to her, listen to you, listen to him. We only get in trouble when we listen to people!"

"I await you, Solo," Vader intoned. "If you dare."

"Don't flatter yourself," Han snorted. "You ain't the biggest thing me and the Wookie ever tackled, pal!" Chewbacca let out a warrior cry as the two moved around the table.

"The Wookie's life is forfeit, Solo," Vader said, non-plussed at their anger. "I need you but I shall strangle him before your eyes!"

"Lord Vader, give him a chance!" Lando cried out.

"His chance is this moment!"

"But he's no good to you dead, you said so. In a fight, you might kill him!"

Vader seemed to consider that. "Yes…very well. Commander!" At his order, a squad of stormtroopers rushed into the hallway behind Leia, Xander and Mara, this weapons all trained on the Rebels. "And in case you are still thinking of doing something foolish, Captain," Vader said, making a motion with his hand.

Another armored figure entered the room, clutching a rifle in his hands. "Hello, Solo. Jabba the Hutt sends his regards. He's looking forward to seeing you in person."

"Fett," Han muttered. "What, you find a dirty log to kick over up here, Vader?"

"I await your decision, Solo," Vader said. "Does your friend die?"

"Han." The pilot turned to where Xander was giving a helpless shrug. "It was a good run but…they got us."

He looked at his co-pilot and at the fear in Leia's eyes and let out a resigned sigh, his anger deflating. "I guess you win, Vader."

"Of course," the Dark Lord said. "But I must admit to being disappointed, Captain. I would have enjoyed our little contest."

"We'll take a rain check," Han said. He turned and fixed a cold look at the man nearby. "Lando…I hope the word gets out about you."

Leia threw a glare at him too. "No wonder you called Han a double-crosser when we landed. The word must have been very much on your mind."

Lando did look a bit ashamed as he softly replied. "I had no choice. Fett and Vader showed up just before you did. I'm sorry, Han."

"Me too." Han turned his glare to Mara. "So how long have you been working for them?"

"Longer than you may think, Captain," Vader said. "Mara Jade is the Emperor's Hand, personal agent for the Emperor himself. Her entire joining of your pitiful Rebellion was part of one of his plans."

"Which went on a lot longer than I had hoped for," Mara said as she moved to join Vader, still holding her pistols at Xander. "Sorry, kid. If it makes you feel better, I wasn't faking it in bed."

"That…" Xander frowned. "That actually does make me feel a bit better actually."

Vader moved to the side. "I believe it is time we bring in the rest of our guests." He made a motion and after a few moments, Willow and Kasen were pushed into the room by several gun-toting troopers. They were dressed in the outfits from the previous day which appeared to have been thrown on rather hastily. "Willow?" Leia and Xander exclaimed in unison.

Willow's eyes lit up as she saw them. "Ooooh, wow!" She leaped over to hug Leia then Xander. "Oh, it's soo good to see you guys again!" She paused to look around. "Um…all things considered."

"What are you doing here?" Leia asked.

"We were looking for a safe haven to repair our ship," Kasen answered, glaring at the troops. "Apparently, we should have chosen something a little more remote."

"Kasen Moor," Vader intoned. "You are under arrest for high treason against the Empire. I believe the commandants at Kessel will be most happy to see your arrival."

"I aim to please," she coolly replied.

Willow's frown deepened as she saw Mara. "Um, why is she on that side of the room?"

Xander sighed. "Apparently, she's been the Emperor's Hand for a while and boy did that name conjure up some ugly images."

Willow's eyes widened. "She's a spy?"

"And evil," Xander confirmed. "Of course, she's evil! Why else would she sleep with me if she wasn't evil?!"

"Ah, Harris, Harris, Harris," a mocking voice laughed from the other room. "Still finding amazing ways to be shown up as an idiot."

Xander and Willow felt the blood drain from their faces. They slowly turned their heads to the far entrance of the dining room. They stared at the figure who strode in, his face wearing a massive grin as the black cloak floated around him. He crossed his arms and laughed at their faces. "Oh man…someone tell me we're getting this on video! I'm gonna want to rewind this over and over."

"Oh my God," Willow whispered. "Angel." She moved forward but was stopped by Xander, her old friend seeing what she hadn't yet.

"Angelus," Xander hissed.

"Both right," Angelus noted. "Although most around here call me Darth Scourge."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Three names? Stars, what an ego."

"Says the Hand," Angelus noted. "That's right, kiddos! Uncle Angelus is back in the saddle and ready to ride hard all over you."

"Friend of yours, kids?" Han asked.

"Oh yeah, we go back," Xander stated. "Kind of surprised to see you here, Deadboy. Since when did you start sucking up to the goosestep brigade?"

Angelus glared at him. "Don't press me, Harris. I've been wanting to eviscerate you for a long time now and I'm really having a struggle holding that feeling back."

Willow was swallowing her fear as she stepped forward. "I don't think Buffy's going to have much struggle kicking your ass. Again."

Angelus smirked. "Well, well, red. First getting into the magic then playing for the other team? My dear Willow, how you've grown."

Xander frowned at his friend. "What's he talking about?"

"The fact we found her and Moor here sharing a bed together," Angelus replied. At Xander's gape, he laughed. "Oh, that…that look there is going on the wall!"

Xander kept gaping. "Will…?"

Willow swallowed. "Um, can we maybe discuss this later?"

"Willow?" Leia seemed just as thrown. "You…and her?"

"It…just happened," she said defensively.

Han looked from one woman to the other and shrugged. "Well, at least she's got good taste."

"Is that to me or her?" the pilot asked.

"Well, I guess her," Han said. "Gotta say, it does explain why you never hit it off with any guys on base."

"Oh," Kasen said in an insulted tone. "So I'd have to be going the other way in order to turn down men? I see Leia is getting an intelligent sort."

"I'm not 'getting' him!" Leia snapped.

"Oh, please," Fett said. "I can read body temperatures with my helmet, Princess and yours keep elevating when you look at Solo. Mandalore knows why of course." He glanced at Mara. "Then again, I don't understand why you chose to share a bed with the punk here either."

Mara's face flushed with anger and she turned one blaster at Fett. "Jealousy doesn't become you, Fett."

He barked out a laugh. "Jealous of him? Please."

"Well, evil or not, she has been shacked up with me for a year and you've been hanging around in that ugly suit," Xander was quick to point out. "So which of us seems the better off on the deal?"

Han laughed. "All that bounty hunting but can't catch any tail for yourself, huh, Fett?" Chewbacca echoed the laughter with a hoot of his own as Fett raised his blaster up.

"Han," Lando hissed. "For once in your life, be smart and shut up!"

"Lando, you have no right to dictate advice!" Xander snapped. "Not after you sold us all out like this!"

"I had no choice! I have my own problems with my city…"

"Cancel our subscription because we don't want your issues!" Xander yelled.

Mara rolled her eyes. "You know, even if it was a job, having to put up with your mental skills was a challenge, Harris."

"Don't you knock him you…you….I'll think of a bad word, later!" Willow yelled at the other redhead.

"Bring it on, child," Mara said with a wicked smile. "I've been wanting to show you what true power is for a while."

"Sorry, she's already spoken for," Kasen said.

"I am?" Willow beamed.

"She is?" Xander and Leia asked in surprise.

Han looked at Chewbacca. "The next time I tell you we don't need to take anyone else on board, I mean that we don't need-----"

_"If I may interrupt!" _Vader's voice blasted through the room, cutting off all conversation. The Dark Lord stepped forward, his helmet facing the group of Rebels. "Take them away," he hissed. "Prepare them for questioning. And prepare Solo for…a special interrogation."

Angelus let out an evil grin as the troops moved to take the Rebels away. Xander looked over his shoulder at Mara but she just stared back coolly before he was led out of sight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It hit her completely out of the blue. One moment she was meditating, becoming one with the Force, hovering cross-legged off the ground. The next, she was on her back, heaving for breath as her mind was assailed with screams of two voices she knew very well.

Buffy rose up, her face white with shock as she got to her feet. "Luke!" she called out but saw him coming toward her. His face was a mirror of hers, equally shocked. "You felt it too," she said, not asked.

He nodded. "I was training with Master Yoda…I saw…a city in the clouds. Han and Leia…they were in pain…agony."

Buffy sighed. "I heard Willow and Xander…heard them screaming…" She shivered. "It was…horrible."

"The future you see." The two turned to find Yoda standing behind them, his face grave. "Strong in the Force you are, to see so much."

Luke came toward him. "Master Yoda, will they die? Can you see it?"

Yoda closed his eyes for a moment as if searching outward. He paused before shaking his head. "Difficult to tell. Always in motion, the future is."

"We've got to go," Buffy immediately said.

Yoda shook his head harder. "You cannot. You act in haste, all calm you have lost, all wisdom."

"We can't let them be killed!"

"To leave before your training, grave it can be," Yoda intoned. "Help them you may. But lose all you have worked for you will. Last of the Jedi you may be, take precedence above all else that does."

"At the expense of our friends?" Buffy snapped.

"If needed…yes. A Jedi's life, sacrifice is."

Buffy shook her head. "I won't do that. I can't."

"Duty is a Jedi's life. Hard choices duty means. Make your choice wisely or doom us all, you may."

Buffy stared at him, then at Luke. Without a word, she turned and started to march toward her fighter. Luke looked at her, then at Yoda, the torn feelings within him obvious. The Jedi Master sighed again. "Potential to be great Jedi, you have. Leave now…and lost it may be."

"I can't let them die, Master. What good is it to be a Jedi if I can't aid those I care about?"

Yoda bowed his head. "Your father's spirit you have. Too much of it." He looked up and fixed Luke with a steady gaze. "Choice is yours, young Skywalker. Make the right one, hope I do." He turned to walk away as Luke glanced from one direction to the other to consider his options.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even though he knew it was useless, Han still tried to fight against the restraints around him. He was strapped to a reclining table that faced upward. Several Stormtroopers were placed around the room on guard as Han glanced toward Xander. The younger man was strapped to a chair with his hands behind his back, wincing a bit. "Damn, I would have an itch on my nose now…"

Han did his best to hide his nervousness as he looked the man up and down. "I never got the whole black color scheme for the Imperial corps. Makes me glad I cashiered out when I did."

"I can still buy you as a soldier more than Harris," Angelus stated as he looked at a rack of various devices placed before him. "I hated that Halloween, I really did." He examined a mace-like object. "So…how is the Slayer these days?"

"Ah, you know Buffy," Xander stated. "Still proud, still strong, still ready to kick your ass once she gets here."

Angelus just smiled as he adjusted the black gloves on his hands. "I have to say, I'm looking forward to this. You know what my favorite thing about this galaxy is?"

"The fact no one here knows what a broody, self-absorbed jack-ass you once were?" Xander dryly asked.

Angelus acted like he didn't hear him. "The fact that they may be backward in computers but the Empire torture resources are second to none. I mean, the last time I did a serious torture session, they didn't even have chainsaws. Now.." He held up a long prong-shaped device and allowed a burst of electricity to spark from it. "I have so much more to play with."

Han looked to Xander. "Is this what this guy does? Talk people to death?"

"Nope," Xander said. "He generally killed them to death."

"Actually, I'm not going for death or even maiming here," Angelus said. "Vader wants me to make sure you two are in good shape." He smiled as he held up the prong and moved toward Han. "But then…I've always loved going for the pain instead of the maim."

He licked his lips and moved in as both Han and Xander tensed up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lando couldn't help wincing as the screams of agony echoed from the thick metal door. Boba Fett was nearby, staring over at him. "Don't be too upset, Calrissian. They're just…chastising the two smugglers."

"Torture was never part of the bargain!" Lando snapped.

"Then why don't you complain?" Fett asked in amusement. "I'd like to see the Dark Lord lose his temper with you."

Lando's eyes narrowed. "Is it true that gun of yours only works when someone's got their back turned?"

"Watch it!" Fett snarled.

Lando stepped forward. "Someday, bounty hunter, you and I are going to meet when you don't have a platoon of Stormtroopers backing you."

"And what will happen then?"

Lando leaned in to hike a thumb at himself. "See this face? Memorize it. It'll be the last thing you ever see!"

Mara rolled her eyes from her spot leaning against a wall. Lando noted how she had changed into a black outfit with a strapped top and a cloak around her shoulders. He also noted the lightsaber that now rested at her hilt and the coldness the redhead now showed. "Boys and toys. Interesting how there's not much difference between you guys and the Rebellion."

Fett glanced toward her. "Doubtful about going back to your own side, Jade?"

She glared at him. "Never question my commitment to the Empire, Fett. Or I'll crack that shell open like a nut."

The doors at the side whooshed open as Vader exited the room, a fresh scream echoing just before the doors closed. "Fett, you may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hutt after I have Skywalker."

"Lord Vader…with all respect…I was the one who found the _Falcon_ for you," Fett began in a careful tone.

"Only after I sent that signal out," Mara was quick to point out.

"Nevertheless," Fett brushed the comment off. "Certain promises were made. Jabba wants to make an example of Solo; he's no good to me dead."

"He will not be permanently harmed," Vader answered.

"What about the others?" Lando demanded.

"Moor shall come with us to stand trial for treason," Vader said. "As for the Princess, the Wookie and their two friends, they must never again leave Cloud City."

"But that was never part of our agreement!" Lando yelled. "Nor was the torture or giving Han over to this bounty hunter!"

Vader stopped and slowly turned to face him. "Perhaps you feel you are being treated unfairly, Calrissian? Perhaps you wish to…dissolve this arrangement of ours?"

Lando backed up, blanching. "No…no, Lord Vader."

"Good," the Dark Lord continued coldly. "It would be most unfortunate if I had to leave a permanent garrison here."

"Yes…unfortunate," Lando muttered as he turned to walk off. As he passed by, Mara could hear him muttering to himself about "this deal gets worse all the time."

She turned toward Vader. "He could be a problem."

"He will not ruin our plans," Vader stated in a cool tone. "I will leave a garrison here to ensure that."

Mara glanced toward the chamber. "Is torturing Harris really necessary?"

Vader stopped to study her. "Is that…regret in your voice, Jade?" he asked in an amused tone. "The Emperor would not like to hear you got so close to your target."

She scowled at him. "Don't think you can talk to me like Calrissian or Fett, Vader. The Emperor entrusted me with this mission. I report to him, not to you."

"You have not reported for some time," Vader intoned. "The Emperor has been…concerned over that."

Jade snorted. "Don't try to play me like that, Vader. I know where my loyalties lie. Which is more than I can say for the troops who tried to kill me on Hoth or the asteroid field."

"You knew the risks when you agreed to the task," Vader replied. "That is the reason for being a secret agent as I understand it. But yes, the Emperor has shared concerns over how close you have become to these Rebels. He sent you to try and weaken Skywalker and you have failed."

"I did try," Mara said. "But that damn Summers was always around whenever I tried to get close to him. I still managed to help trap these crew, Vader. The Emperor will be pleased at that."

"He decides what pleases him, Jade," Vader continued. "I have known him far longer than you have and I do believe better."

"I'm his Hand," Mara pointed out with a smug smile.

"And I am his apprentice," Vader returned. "Whether you believe you are in higher standing than his other Hands is irrelevant to me. All I care of-----"

"Wait, wait," Mara interrupted, holding up a hand. "Other Hands? What do you mean? I'm the only…" She stopped as she saw Vader's helmet tilt slightly to the side and got the feeling he had a smug smile of his own underneath it.

"You….you did not truly think you were the only one." Vader paused and nodded. "You did. You honestly believed you were the only Hand." He shook his helmet and it may have been an echo in the machinery of his armor but Mara could swear she heard something akin to a chuckle exit his mask. "It would appear Harris was not the only one living in a fool's paradise."

"You…you're lying," she whispered.

"You know I am not," Vader said. "Do not take it too personally, Jade. You are not the first lulled into the Emperor's trust and you will not be the last." He leaned forward, the humor in his voice gone. "Do take this as a reminder of your place, Jade. As far as this mission goes, I am in command and I dare say the Emperor would not be too upset if his long-absent Hand is…disciplined." He turned to march away, leaving Mara Jade, for possibly the first time in her life, at a loss for anything to say.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Willow sat cross-legged on the small cot, fighting to keep the fear out of her features. She rubbed at the collar around her neck, wishing she could at least loosen it. It had been put around her neck as soon as she had been led to the cells and its purpose became obvious when she tried to tap into her magics and a shock of pain ripped through her body. Not willing to push it any further, she simply sat and tried to balance her feelings out.

She looked to where Chewbacca was fiddling with the body of Threepio. He had managed to get the head locked onto the torso and was fiddling with a small tool in its neck. The eyes lit up and the head swiveled as the droid's voicebox erupted. At first it was a mess of static and low tones but an adjustment allowed him to speak out. "Stormtroopers! There are Stormtroopers here!" His eyes blinked and saw Willow. "Mistress Willow! Where did you come from?"

Willow sighed. "Well, short version is, Lando sold us out to the Empire, Mara's been working for them all along and we're all captives."

"Oh, no!" Threepio cried out. "Oh, Maker help us all!" He tried to move before realizing he had no legs. "Oh, no and now I'm…I'm…" He did his best to tilt his head up at Chewbacca. "I'm on backwards, you stupid furball!"

Chewbacca growled in anger as Threepio went on. "I don't care about what sounds they were piping in here! That is no excuse for not being able to properly reassemble me, you misanthrope! How dare you call yourself a mechanic! Oh, what have I done to deserve this?"

Chewbacca was about to switch him off when the doors opened and a group of guards came in. Two were pulling Han limply along the ground while another held up Xander. Both men didn't have obvious injuries but were clearly in pain. The guards let them drop before backing up. "Xander!" Willow cried out as she raced to her friend's side.

She knelt by him, lifting up his head and saw him offer a weak grin. "You know what?" he managed to bite out. "I think…we're wearing these guys out."

Chewbacca was already lifting up Han and moving him to the cot Willow had vacated. "I feel terrible," Han muttered, his usual cockiness vanished.

"Captain Solo, are you well?" Threepio called out from his spot leaning on the wall.

"Been better," he admitted as he lay down. "You don't look so hot yourself, professor."

"I was accosted and blasted by Stormtroopers!"

"Figured it was something like that…"

"Chewbacca has been attempting to reassemble me, with mixed results."

"Well, with your head that way, you'll always know where you've been," Xander quipped.

"That is not particularly amusing."

"Sorry. Being tortured took out my A material."

"Tortured?" Threepio exclaimed.

Han nodded and winced at the pain that brought. "Take a tip from me, Threepio; don't ever get on Vader's bad side."

If Threepio had arms, he'd be throwing them up now. "That advice is rather tardy, Captain Solo!"

The doors opened again and another figure was thrown roughly into the cell. Leia looked about and instantly raced to Han. "Han…what have they done to you?"

"Pretty much what they wanted," he replied. "Made me yell a lot."

"They weren't into asking questions," Xander added. "I guess old Deadboy has some old aggressions to work through."

Willow hugged her old friend. "I can't believe he's here…How can he be here?"

"Just fate's warped humor," Xander remarked. "Sort of like French cinema."

Once more the doors opened and two guards entered, their guns drawn and aimed at the prisoners. They were followed by another figure in a dark cape. "Well, look who slithered in," Xander angrily remarked.

"Get out of here, Lando," Han snarled and Chewbacca let out a growl of his own.

"Listen to me, we don't have much time," Lando said. "Vader's agreed to turn Leia, Chewie and the two kids over to me."

"What about Kasen?" Willow asked in obvious worry.

Lando sighed. "She's being held by the Imperials, I can't do anything about her."

"Leia…" Han grunted. "I bet you loved that part of the deal."

Lando glared at him. "That's never been my style, Han and you know it! They'll have to remain in Cloud City but at least they'll be safe."

Xander let out a laugh then winced in pain. Leia wasn't far behind him. "Safe?"

"Yes," Lando told her gently. "You have my word on that."

"Your word is worthless!" Leia yelled. "I don't want your protection!"

"It's the best I could do," Lando informed her. "I pressed Vader as hard as I could."

"What about Han?"

Lando looked down. "I heard you had problems with Jabba but I didn't know about the price on your head," he regretfully said. "Vader's giving you to Fett."

"Vader want us all dead," Leia protested.

"He doesn't want you at all!" Lando snapped. "He's after someone called…ah…Skywalker. And this Summers."

"Buffy?" Willow gasped.

"It's a trap and we're the bait," Xander realized.

Lando nodded. "Yeah…and if Vader's right then they'll be on their way soon."

"Great," Han muttered as he rose up angrily. "You fixed us all pretty good, didn't you…friend? Works out for you."

Lando didn't back down but returned his gaze with a steady look. "You should have looked around more, Han. You'd have recognized a whole lot of faces. My operation isn't just illegal. Almost everybody here is on the run or making a last try for some kind of life."

"Oh, so you're a philanthropist," Willow sarcastically said.

"It means I can't lose this place!" Lando protested. "Cloud City is all we have."

Han nodded. "Gimme a hand up, will you?" he offered his arm.

Lando nodded as he reached to take it. "Sure…Look, Han…" He was cut off as Han's fist blasted into his face, knocking him down. Instantly, the guards were on Han, clubbing him with their blasters as Lando got to his feet. "That's enough!" he yelled before Chewbacca could enter the fray. Leia quickly rushed to Han's side, lifting his head into her lap.

Lando adjusted his cloak as he headed to the door. "I've done all I can for you all. I'm sorry, Han but I've got my own problems."

"You're a real hero," the Correlian snarled as he rubbed his lip. "You think I don't know you, Lando? I used to _be _you!"

"What are you going to do?" Willow quietly asked.

"I don't know," Lando admitted. "I have to meet Vader about that now. But he's promised you won't be hurt."

"You can't trust him."

"I don't have a choice. None of us have now."

"There's always a choice, Lando!" Leia called out as he was leaving. "You hear me? There's always a choice!" The door slammed shut, leaving them to react to all that had happened.

"Always a way with people, Han," Leia quietly said as she knelt by him.

Han relaxed with a long sigh. "You gotta understand about Lando...the whole reason he came down here was to give me that chance to punch him." 

"And that worked out rather well," Willow couldn't help noting.

Han made a weak laugh. "Sorry…Me 'n Chewie can usually pull off this kinda stuff. Maybe in the old days, I wouldn't have fallen for this trap."

"That's what you get for hanging out with us idealists," Leia smiled at him.

Han sighed. "There's a lot of things I wanted to say to you, Princess…"

"Save them for later," she told him. "Luke and Buffy will come."

"But it's a trap for Master Luke and Mistress Buffy!" Threepio cried out.

Leia shook her head. "Vader's underestimated them. They've been training in the ways of the Jedi."

"She's right," Xander nodded. "If anyone can get us out of this, it's them." He looked to Willow, noting the fear in her eyes. "We'll get Kasen back too."

Willow smiled. "Thanks."

Xander paused before speaking. "You….want to talk about it?"

Willow sighed. "I…don't know what to say. I've never…had feelings about women before. But Kasen…something about her…I can't explain it really."

"I know how it is," Xander said. "It was like that with me and Mara." He frowned. "Of course, it turns out yours went to the bad guys first instead of the other way around."

"I'm sorry about her," Willow whispered. "I knew there was something about her but I didn't think…"

"And I wasn't thinking at all," Xander assured her. "At least not with my brains." He sighed. "Just…do I just have a sign on my head telling all evil hotties 'easy mark' or something?"

"It's not your fault," Willow quickly said. "You're just such a nice guy, you can't imagine people being so cruel."

Xander nodded. "Cursed by my own easy nature." He looked back to her. "You sure you're okay…with you and her?"

Willow smiled. "Last night was…something." The smile vanished. "Of course, waking up to find a half-dozen blasters aimed at us and Dex's smoking corpse in the next room sorta ruined the mood."

Xander winced. "Still better than my first morning after," he tried to joke.

Willow smiled and moved to hug him. "You know I love you right?"

Xander smiled back and stroked her hair. "Yeah, I know…It never would have worked out of course as current events make clear."

Willow looked at him. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"Don't be." He held her tight. "I'm working more than enough fear for both of us."

"You still suck at reassurances."

"Such is my gift."

They leaned on each other and tried to keep the fear in both their hearts from showing too much. They kept thinking about the Slayer they knew…and her reaction when she came face to face with the monster who'd once been the man she loved.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow, that ended up longer than I had planned it to. Next chapter will be the would-be rescue and the long-awaited dual showdown between the Slayer, the Hand and the Scourge. Keep the good comments coming. **


	11. Frozen Hopes

New Blood Strikes Back

By Michael Weyer

**Frozen Hopes**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It felt strange for Buffy to be back in her flight suit after so much time in the mud and grime of Dagobah. She adjusted her gloves as she stepped down from her X-Wing. She headed over to where Luke was sitting in the cockpit of his, double-checking its status. "We good to go?"

Luke nodded. "Considering it was underwater, it's checked out pretty well."

Buffy nodded. "Good. We can get underway, reach this Bespin in a few hours."

"Once more, go you cannot." The two turned to where Yoda stood on a nearby rock, gazing at them with a solemn face. "You are being impulsive, unthinking. No help is that!"

Luke stepped out of his cockpit and headed down the ladder. "Master, I wasn't there when my aunt and uncle died. I can't go through that again."

"I'm with him," Buffy said. "I've…failed people before too and they died because of it. I'm not going to let that happen to Xander and Willow."

"You must not go!" Yoda pressed.

"They'll die if we don't!"

"_You don't know that for certain_," a spectral voice echoed. Buffy and Luke both started at the sight of a ghostly figure stepping through the swamp. It appeared to be Obi-Wan Kenobi, looking much the same as when he had died, only now a blue-colored sprit. _"Even Yoda cannot see their fate."_

Buffy didn't bother asking how Kenobi could appear like this. She'd met ghosts before on Earth so it made sense the Force could allow one to appear. "We can help them. We know how to use the Force."

_"But now how to control it,"_ Kenobi said. _"Luke, this is a delicate time in your training. You will be tempted by the Dark Side."_

"Yes, yes," Yoda hissed. "To Obi-Wan, listen! The cave! Remember your failure in the cave!"

"But I've learned so much since then!" Luke protested. "Master Yoda…I promise I'll return to complete my training. You have my word!"

_"It is you and your abilities the Emperor wants, Luke,"_ Obi-Wan stated. _"That is why your friends are made to suffer."_

"And that's why I have to go," Luke said.

"Why we have to go," Buffy added.

Kenobi seemed to sigh. _"Luke, I don't want to lose you to the Emperor the same as I did Vader."_

"You won't," Luke quickly said.

Yoda shook his head. "Only a fully-trained Jedi Knight…with all the Force at his command...will conquer Vader and the Emperor." He looked from Luke to Buffy. "If choose the easy path you do…to the Dark Side, you will fall."

"So we should just sacrifice them all?" Buffy demanded.

"If honor them…then yes."

Buffy turned away. "Not happening."

_"If you choose to face Vader,"_ Kenobi said. _"You must do so alone. I cannot interfere."_

Luke was climbing into his fighter. "I know." He turned to the droid in the rear of the fighter. "Artoo, fire up the converters." The droid complied as the engines revved up. Buffy began to move away and to her own X-Wing.

_"Do not give in to the hate!"_ Kenobi called out to both of them. _"That leads to the Dark Side. NEVER forget that!"_

"Mind what you have learned!" Yoda added. "Save you, it can!"

"I'll remember," Luke said as he slipped his helmet on. "And I'll come back and finish my training! I promise."

Buffy was moving away toward her own X-Wing as Yoda bowed his head. "Reckless. Warned you, I did, Obi-Wan. Unsuitable they are. Too eager."

The sound of Buffy's X-Wing roaring to life filled the swamp and both ships began to take off. The two Jedi watched them lift off, the light of the engines illuminating everything, seeming to shine through Kenobi's form. The spectral Jedi sadly shook his head and gravely spoke. _"Those two were our last hope."_

"No," Yoda said as the light faded away. "There is another."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darth Vader marched down the hallway, his entire stance somber. He saw Angelus coming toward him, carrying a large box in his hands. "Are the prisoners prepared?" he asked.

Angelus nodded. "Yeah, we got them under guard." He gazed at Vader. "You still think this whole freezing thing is worth it?"

"The Emperor wants Skywalker in good condition," he stated. "This will ensure that." He glanced down at the box. "What is this?"

"Ah, that droid of theirs," Angelus complained. "Some idiot blasted it when they showed up. They were trying to put it together but it's just a droid. I figured I'd just chuck it into a melting pit."

Vader reached into the box to rummage through the parts. It appeared to be a simple protocol droid, a rather battered one at that. He briefly considered the idea of opening it up for any data about the Rebels but decided it wasn't worth the effort. His gloves found the head and turned it around….

_It cannot be._

He reached to stroke its face, taking in its appearance. The odds were impossible and yet…He stroked its neck and felt at the connections, turning it to the side to see the familiar etchings on its side, each bringing in the memories of long hours spent in that small hut…

"Yo, Bespin to Vader," Angelus interrupted his thoughts. "Should I toss this or would you like to be alone with it?"

Vader placed the head back and shook his head. "Return it to them. The Wookie can carry it in a pack upon his back."

Angelus frowned in confusion. "Ah, I don't-------"

"It is not open for discussion, creature," Vader barked. "Take it back and then have them brought to the carbon freezing chamber at once." He marched away, leaving a confused Angelus behind.

"What was that about?" Mara Jade asked as she came up behind the vampire.

"I'm not sure," Angelus mused. "But I suspect our esteemed leader may be letting his old humanity shine through a bit."

Jade snorted. "Vader? Humanity? Please. Palpatine crushed whatever heart he had years ago." She glanced at Angelus. "I'm sure he did the same to you."

The man gave her a wicked smile. "Actually, I don't have a working one. So that's not a big deal." He headed back as Mara tried to suppress the chill within her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two X-Wings tore through the skies at the outer atmosphere of Dagobah. It had taken some coaxing to get the hyperdrive engines up to full power enough for the jump but the fighters were soon on their way to Bespin. Buffy checked her readouts as she hit the communicator to the other X-Wing. "Just out of curiosity, do we have anything remotely resembling a plan here?"

Luke was silent for a moment before replying. "Vader's obviously laying a trap for us. We might get some light resistance…but I get the feeling he'll want to face us himself."

"Yeah, he does seem to be a 'you will bow before my might' type of guy," Buffy noted. "So, do we split up when we get there or stick together?"

"Stick together," Luke quickly decided. "Strength in numbers, right?"

"I guess so." Buffy tapped the side of her console before speaking. "You think they'll be okay?"

"We'll make sure they are," Luke assured her. "You know you trust me, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Buffy smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see it. "Just make sure we're ready."

He nodded as the two fighters moved in to the planet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The massive chamber was the epitome of the industrial side of Cloud City. It was dim, in mostly blue walls and orange lighting with metal ramps and steps around. The center of the room was a huge raised platform with orange lighting, a smaller platform capable of being lowered into it. A large mechanical pump held above, steam and other vapors coming out as the pig-like Ugnaughts worked on them.

The prisoners were able to get a wide view of the area as they were led in, Han at the lead with binders on his wrists. Chewbacca shifted the pack on his back, which carried Threepio. The droid was in somewhat better shape, his arms now attached to his torso although his legs were still encased in the pack beside him.

Willow felt her heart race as she saw a familiar figure at the platform. "Kasen!" she called out. The pilot smiled at her, her wrists bound behind her back and a pair of stormtroopers at her side. She appeared to be none the worse for wear as she nodded to the redhead. "Good to see you again."

"Been better," Willow admitted. She wanted to hug the woman tight but was pretty sure the troops around her wouldn't allow that.

Lando was nearby, talking to Vader. "Lord Vader, what if Skywalker has other Rebels with him? I don't want a full-scale battle breaking out, I have my people to think about."

"Skywalker and Summers will be alone," Vader said. "They have been learning the ways of the Jedi."

Lando glanced at the oncoming prisoners before speaking to Vader. "Lord Vader, once again, I must formally protest this. We've never used this on living beings before."

"Which is why a test is necessary," Vader said. As Lando opened his mouth, he continued. "I can easily order you executed and this city destroyed, Calrissian." That shut the man up quickly, a sight that seemed to amuse Angelus, who was nearby.

Mara was near the prisoners, making a clear show of not looking over at Xander. For his part, Xander just stared at her, wanting to hear something…anything…from the woman he'd been so close to for so long. There had to be something, he thought, some sign that she didn't just turn off what they had shared. Instead, she just stared off and he sighed.

Han moved to where Lando was standing at the side, the man's face dark. "What's going on…_buddy?" _he emphasized the last word sarcastically.

Lando's voice was as grave as his face. "You're being put in carbon freeze, Han."

Chewbacca let out a low growl as the others stared in horror at Lando. "Carbon freeze?" Willow blurted. "But…that's for industrial stuff! You can't put a human being in it!"

"Apparently, Vader disagrees," Lando groused.

"I lack the time to punish you properly, Captain Solo," Vader stated. "But I'm told Jabba the Hutt can be most…inventive when it comes to such things. Is that not true, Fett?"

Boba Fett wasn't in a joking mood as he stomped up. "What if he doesn't survive?" he demanded. "He's worth a lot to me."

"The Empire will compensate you if he dies," Vader brushed him off. He made a nod to the troopers who moved to grab Han. The smuggler showed no fear as he sneered at Vader. "You know what, Vader? I'm just sorry I won't be there when they finally put you down!"

"Empty words, Captain!"

"No, they're not, Han!" Leia said as she tried to move to him. "They're not at all."

As the troops moved in, Chewbacca let out a long Wookie war cry and threw out his arm to send one flying back. He grabbed another and tossed him too as Willow instinctively tried to call up a spell to fight them back. The collar kicked in, causing her to yell in pain as she almost fell to her knees. The other troopers moved in, their blasters held ready as Chewbacca prepared to tear them all apart.

"Chewie!" Han's voice seemed to get to the Wookie as he moved forward. "Chewie, stop this! This isn't helping!" Chewbacca let out a mournful whine and Han nodded. "I know…I know. I'll be okay, all right. But you have to take care of her." He nodded to Leia. "The princess. You need to take care of her for me. Okay?" Chewbacca moaned and Han shook his head. "Promise me!" Chewbacca finally nodded.

Han looked to Xander and smiled. "Still wishing you'd signed on with us, Xander?"

He nodded with a strong expression. "More than ever. We'll get you back, Han. I promise."

"From you that…means not too much."

"Gee, thanks, boss."

The guards grabbed Han to yank him away as the other stared helplessly. They moved him into the platform's center, undoing the binders on his wrists. They backed away as the platform began to lower. Han's eyes were focused on Leia's, the woman fighting to keep from openly crying. "I love you!" she suddenly blurted out.

He smiled and nodded. "I know." It was his last words before the platform lowered and a blast of vapor came out of it. The pump above poured liquid hot metal into the hole while carbonite blasted down to provide instant freezing. Steam flew from outward as everyone watched. "He's being encased in carbonite," Threepio intoned. "It's a very high-impact alloy, better than my own. He should be fine as long as-------"

"Threepio," Xander interrupted. "Really not interested in the science lesson now, ok?" The droid took the hint and went silent.

After a few minutes, the large grapple above was lowered into the pit. It locked on and began to pull out a large slab the size of a small table. As it was pulled up, they could see the outline of Han in the slab, his hands raised by his head, his face frozen in an expression of agony. The Ugnaughts shoved the slab onto the floor, letting out a loud slamming sound.

"Calrissian," Vader intoned. Lando obediently bent down to check out the small keypad at the side of the slab. After some tense moments, he let out a sigh of relief. "He's alive. In perfect hibernation."

The relief was subdued but there as Vader turned to Fett. "You may take him now, bounty hunter."

"Thank you, Lord Vader," Fett said. He nodded to some guards who came forward with anti-gravity holders. They were soon lifting the slab up and into mid-air.

"Hope you're proud of yourself, Lando," Xander snapped.

"He was my friend long before he met you, kid," Lando replied. "I'm sorry but I didn't have a choice. I need to keep my people safe."

An officer came down the gantry to head to Vader. "Lord Vader! Our scanners show a pair of X-Wings headed to the city!"

"Excellent," Vader said. "Allow them to land and seal off all doorways to lead Skywalker here."

"And Summers?" Mara asked.

"That is for Lord Scourge to decide." Angelus grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"What about them?" Mara asked, nodding to the prisoners.

"Accompany them to my ship," Vader said. "They will be traveling along with Moor for interrogation and imprisonment."

"Oh, no!" Threepio called out.

Lando's eyes bugged out as he stepped forward. "Now, wait a minute, that wasn't the deal!"

"I am altering it," Vader coldly stated. "Any arguments?" Lando backed up at his anger.

"Why so surprised, Lando?" Leia bitterly said. "Did you really expect him to keep his word?"

"Leia, I know you loved him but what could I do?"

She scoffed. "What would you know about love?" She turned away. "Come on…let's not keep the _real_ owners of Cloud City waiting."

The guards began to direct them away as Lando watched, his face stern. Unnoticed by all, he moved his hand to his wrist and started to touch a few of the keypads on it to send a special command out…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy glanced carefully around the corner to see if there was anyone coming. Luke was behind her, his own blaster out and alert. Artoo rolled behind them, trying to keep as quiet as he could. "No sign of anyone," Buffy whispered.

"Which means they want us somewhere specific," Luke noted. He paused, his newly-attuned senses alerting him to a presence. "Back up."

"I feel them," Buffy whispered as she backed up. They peeked around to see a pair of guards moving some sort of slab in mid-air. Following them was a figure in armor with a blaster and jetpack, with a familiar looking redhead in black trailing behind. The group passed by the hallway before marching on.

Luke and Buffy glanced at each other. "Was that Mara?" Luke asked.

Buffy nodded. "I always knew there was something off about her. I mean, Xander was dating her, that was a red flag right there." She bit her lip. "Something about that thing they were pushing…I'm gonna follow them."

"I thought we were sticking together," Luke protested.

"I'll catch up," Buffy said. She paused and leaned in to give him a light kiss. "For luck," she smiled before she scampered down the hallway. Luke watched her go and then headed the other way.

Buffy kept her steps careful as she made her way down the white halls, looking ahead down the hallway. The group had moved around a corner and she was fighting the urge to run after them. All was silent but she knew that was when an attack was most likely to come. Her hand was gripped around her lightsaber tightly as she carefully turned the corner.

It hit her like a bolt from the blue, the knowledge of what was coming. In a split-second, she had her saber ignited and held above her, just in time to block the oncoming red blade. She shoved herself forward, entering a larger room and facing Mara Jade.

"I always knew there was something I didn't like about you, Jade," Buffy stated in a cool voice. "How long have you been working for the Empire?"

Jade just held her lightsaber up. "I'm the Emperor's Hand."

Buffy scrunched up her face in distaste. "Oh, _that's _a pretty image." She held up her saber. "Who was that in the slab? Where are Xander and Willow?"

"I think you'd better worry about yourself, little girl," Jade snapped. "You may be a newbie Jedi but I've been trained by the Emperor himself."

"Really?" Buffy smirked. "I've been trained by the guy who almost kicked his ass in a Senate fight." Jade lunged out and Buffy met the strike full on before fighting back. Their swords slammed together over and over as they tried to find an opening. Jade was startled at Buffy's skills. She'd heard rumors the girl was athletic but this…this was more than just Jedi training. This girl knew how to fight.

That was proven when Buffy's boot laced upward to kick her in the jaw. Jade stumbled back, fighting off stars as Buffy moved in. Jade reached out with her hand toward a chair and used the Force to send it flying outward. Buffy sliced it down and met Jade's attempt at a follow-up strike. She ducked a swing, rolling on the floor and ending up on her feet. She reached out with the Force herself and sent a nearby vase flying at Jade.

Jade dodged it and was barely able to block the flying thrust Buffy made at her. They kept on dueling, swords creating sparks as they struck each other harder. They slammed them together, pushing against each other as their swords locked. Jade sniffed at Buffy. "Not bad, Summers. Looks like you've got some skills…but I don't sense any of the discipline."

"Maybe not," Buffy said. "But if there's one lesson I learned a long time ago…" She suddenly slammed her forehead into Jade's stunning the redhead. "You gotta fight a little dirty to get ahead."

She was about to move in for a thrust when she felt the carpet under her yanked out from under her feet. "Good advice," Jade said as she swung her sword down. On her back, Buffy blocked it and kicked upward as their fight went on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luke glanced around the carbon freezing chamber, his mind on edge. He was still troubled by the encounter in the hallway with the troops who had been guarding Leia, Chewbacca, Xander, Willow and Kasen. There had been a brief firefight with his friends dragged off, Leia's screams of how it was a trap still echoing in his mind.

He sighed, hoping Artoo would be okay. He hated the idea of the droid on his own but the door separating them had been too tough to get through. Besides, it was better this way. He knew who was here and what was going to happen.

He stopped in the center of the platform and looked around. "Where are you?" he called out.

"Greetings, Skywalker." Luke turned to see Darth Vader standing on a gantry on the opposite end like a specter from the Underworld. "The Force has led you here."

"The Force is with me," Luke agreed as he pulled out his lightsaber.

"Yes," Vader said. "But you are not a Jedi yet."

"And you ceased to be one a long time ago," Luke retorted as they ignited their swords and prepared for the duel they had known was coming for a long time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room was a complete shambles, broken furniture everywhere, long gashes of burn marks in the walls and floor and one spot that looked like the indention of a person. Buffy and Jade were at the center of it all, swords slamming in a frenzy of movement, broken only by a punch of kick or dodge. Neither was giving any ground despite the exhaustion they both felt.

Jade pushed out with the Force to knock Buffy back. Another Force push sent a piece of broken chair flying out toward her. Leaping forward, Buffy spun about, kicking the piece out of mid-air and then slamming her foot into Jade's chest. The redhead gasped as she stumbled backward and into the wall. Buffy was on her to kick outward, her foot slamming into Jade's right wrist. The lightsaber fell from numb fingers as Buffy's blade hovered by Jade's face.

"Now," Buffy said between intakes of breath. "How's about…you just surrender now…before I have to do something neither of us wants?"

Jade smirked. "He was right. You may talk a big game…but you just can't do the dirty deed."

Buffy frowned. "Who said?"

"Me."

She froze in place like a statue, the lightsaber still hovering near Jade's face as her eyes went glassy. She knew that voice. She knew it better than anyone's but…It couldn't be. It just couldn't…

She slowly turned to see him standing there, a vision in black clothing. At first, she felt that same soaring in her heart, the jump, the need to wrap her arms around him and kiss him forever. But then she saw the smirk. She saw the pose. She saw the coldness in his eyes and knew who it really was.

"No," she whispered, trying to fight it, to deny it, to refuse to accept that the universe could be so cruel as to do this to her. "No….not you. Not here."

Angelus stepped forward and grinned, igniting his red lightsaber. "Hey, baby. Long time, no see."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next: More of the dual duels and finally, the explanation as to how Angelus ended up here in the first place.**


	12. Bloody Revelations

**New Blood in a New Hope**

**By Michael Weyer**

**Bloody Revelations**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy just stared in shock as Angelus confidentially paced before her. His eyes raked up and down her body, studying every inch as that smirk remained pasted on his lips. "Gained weight, blondie? Or do I just remember you as the feisty young kid?"

Buffy just opened her mouth up and down. Nearby, Mara just frowned, not sure what the deal was but deciding to take the opportunity to rest from the fight. "How?" Buffy whispered. "How can…how did you…."

"Ever hear of Toth demons?"

Buffy blinked. "Huh?"

Angelus kept on smirking, one hand bouncing his lightsaber loosely around. "Magical demons, use these fancy staffs for their big blasts and such. Angel was hunting one down with his little gang of bunglers and of course, Mr. Gracelessness couldn't avoid being hit. Thing is, Toth magic basically splits your personality in two for lack of a better term."

"Split?" Buffy numbly repeated.

Angelus nodded. "Split. One second, I'm stuck inside choir boy as usual, the next, I'm free and out. One fully vampire Angelus, one fully human Angel." He sighed, the smirk fading. "So of course, it turns out he was ready for something like this, has Wesley cast a spell and the next thing I know, I'm landing in a Star Destroyer hanger bay and here we are."

Buffy blinked and took a deep breath. "So…wait…you're telling me…you're not Angel. Not at all."

"Nope. Just good old me," the vampire said with a smile.

Buffy slowly nodded.

And then she smiled.

"Good."

In seconds, she was halfway across the room, her foot slamming into Angelus' chest. The vampire grunted with pain and surprise as he was sent slamming back. "That means I have no problem holding back," Buffy said as she swung her lightsaber out toward him. Angelus' red blade blocked it and they began to duel it out, backing up as their sabers clashed.

"You've improved," Angelus noted as he stabbed out with his sword.

"Thanks," Buffy returned as she spun around to lash out a kick at him. Angelus dodged it and threw out his hand to catch her with a blow the face. Buffy rolled with it, spinning and slashing at him. Angelus flipped back and threw out his hand, sending a chair flying toward Buffy.

She cut it in half but Angelus was on her with a series of saber sweeps. Buffy did her best to block each one, her Slayer reflexes matching Angelus' vampiric speed, their blades a blur of colors as they clashed. At the side, Mara stared in disbelief. Even Vader wasn't as fast as this. Hell, the Emperor was usually not this fast either. It wasn't just the speed that hit her but also the emotion. She had known there was a connection between Angelus and Summers but this…this was pure hate and each was willing to extinguish it by any means necessary.

She felt like moving in but the sheer power of the confrontation before her made her afraid that she'd be hacked to pieces for her interference. Instead, she decided to back away and try to get back to the other Imperial forces.

She was almost to the door when a bench flew off and hit her in the mid-section. Gasping, Mara stumbled back and fell on the floor, holding her ribs in pain. Buffy was smirking at her. "I'm not through with you, bitch." She managed to block another of Angelus' attacks and returned the favor, kicking out at his crotch. Angelus blocked it and with a Force sweep, knocked Buffy off her feet. She landed on her back, able to keep her lightsaber up to block his strike and rolled out of the way as their duel continued.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Xander glanced around the hallways, seeing if there was any opportunity for escape coming. So far, he didn't see it. He, Willow, Leia, Cehwbacca and Kasen were surrounded by stromtroopers with an Imperial officer in command. The troops were obviously ready to use deadly force if need be and the prisoners were wise enough not to give them the opportunity. Lando led the group, his face betraying no emotion as he led the procession toward the landing bays.

They had come to an open area with several Bespin guards on duty, standing at attention with hands behind their backs. As soon as the last of the troopers had entered the area, however, the hands came up to reveal blasters aimed right at the Imperials. The troopers were caught completely flat-footed, too startled to react as the guards moved in. The officer quickly saw that they were outnumbered two to one and wisely decided to take the better part of valor.

Lando moved to take away their guns, handing them over to the head of the guards. "Good work," he intoned. "Lock them in the security tower. Keep it quiet." The man nodded as they quickly led the stormtroopers away.

Lando grabbed the key from the officer and moved to start unlocking the binders around everyone, including Willow's collar. "What are you doing?" the redhead demanded.

"Making a choice," Lando grunted. "If Vader can renege on a deal, so can I."

"I knew it!" Threepio called out. "I knew he was trustworthy, that this was all a mistake!"

"Why should we trust you now?" Kasen demanded.

Lando glared at her. "Open your eyes, Moor! You think there's any going back for me after this? You think I actually enjoyed what they were doing?" He unlocked the binders on Chewbacca's wrists. "Keeping prisoners never has been my style and I-----"

The rest of his words were cut off as Chewbacca's large paws clamped around his neck. Lando gasped, going to his knees as the enraged Wookie started to throttle him. "Chewie!" Willow gasped, leaping up to try and hold him, her failings having no effect on the Wookie but did cause Threepio to cry out.

"After what you did to Han…" Leia snapped. "You think we're going to trust you?"

"What are you doing?" Threepio cried out in alarm. "Trust him! Trust him!"

"I…had…no choice…" Lando gasped out.

"Oh, we understand, you had no choice," Leia sarcastically said.

"Ah, Chewie," Xander said as he moved up to the Wookie. "I more than understand your feeling here but maybe choking the one guy who can help us out isn't a good idea?"

"Listen to the boy!" Threepio said.

"Han….Still…chance to save…Han…" Lando choked.

Leia's attention was caught by that. "Chewie, let him speak!" Reluctantly, the Wookie eased up enough for Lando to gasp out. "East…platform…Fett's ship…Taking off there."

"Come on!" Leia cried out, grabbing a gun left behind and starting to race down the hallways. Chewbacca moved to follow as Threepio looked to Lando. "Administrator Calrissian, I apologize for Chewbacca's uncouth behavior! If I could, I would disassociate myself from him entirely…"

"Move it!" Willow cried out.

"After all," Threepio continued to call out as Chewbacca raced down the hallway. "He's only a Wookie!"

Lando gasped as he rubbed his neck. "I think I just made another mistake," he muttered. Scrambling to his feet, he began to follow the group, getting his breathing back to normal.

He soon moved to the lead, Leia letting him as she knew he had a better knowledge of the city than the rest of them. Lando held up his hand as they came to a corridor, letting them see the platoon of stormtroopers nearby. As soon as they passed, he let out a long breath. "Okay, east platform isn't too far off."

A loud beeping got everyone's attention and Threepio raised his head. "I'd know that electronic signal anywhere! Artoo-Detoo!"

The rotund droid rolled in from another hallway, letting out several beeps. "Oh, thank the Maker!" Threepio cried out with relief. "You have no idea how good it is to see you again, Artoo!"

"Hi, Artoo," Willow said with a smile. "Good seeing you. Where are Luke and Buffy?"

The droid let out a series of loud beeps. "He says they were separated," Threepio translated. At more of Artoo's beeping, Threepio flashed with anger. "What do you mean _you're _not in the best of condition? At least you're not strapped to the back of an irresponsible Wookie!"

"Does this droid ever shut up?" Lando asked.

"You figure it out, let us know," Xander said as the group raced through a doorway and onto a landing platform. The sun was beginning to lower in the horizon as the oddly shaped ship lifted off before them. They all opened fire, bolts striking at the ship's engines but its deflector shields held strong and it hovered over the landing pad. The engines glowed as it blasted off into the sky.

Leia's face was crestfallen as she watched Fett, and Han, fly off into the distance. Willow was reaching to put a hand on her shoulder when Lando spoke. "We can still catch up to him. My techs fixed the _Falcon_ and there's not even Fett's ship can outrun her."

"When you switch sides, you don't go halfway, Lando," Kasen had to admire as the group turned around.

"Yes, feed his ego, it's just what he needs," Xander sniped just a group of Stormtroopers came through the doorway. The escapees opened fire, cutting down several of the troops. Willow stepped up and threw out her hands as she uttered something in a strange language. A blast of energy ripped out to knock the troopers back.

Lando looked at the redhead in amazement. "How'd you do that?"

"All with mirrors, my friend," Xander answered.

"Huh?"

"Explain later. Got another way around?"

Lando nodded and led them down to a secondary hallway. "Keep your body down, Chewbacca!" Threepio yelled out. "And Artoo, keep up! I told you to get your treadmills checked out last time you went in for maintenance!"

Kasen glanced to Willow. "Isn't there anything in your bag of tricks that could keep that thing quiet?"

Willow arched an eyebrow. "If there was, don't you think I would have used it by now?"

Kasen thought about it and nodded as they ran on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sounds of saber energy clashing echoed through the hallways as Buffy and Angelus continued their fight and Mara followed at a distance, ready to leap in if the Slayer got the upper hand. The walls soon bore the marks of lightsaber blows as the two thrust, dueled and battled back and forth. Buffy leapt over Angelus' head, somersaulting even as she threw her blade at his neck. He blocked the blow, launching a kick but she landed with feet on the wall. Kicking out, the leapt out in a thrust but he sidestepped it in time.

Buffy saw a nearby window where sunlight still flowed in and inspiration struck. She backed up, fighting off Angelus' advances. "What's the matter, Buff?" he asked with a cocky grin. "Getting slow? You used to have so much more stamina." He grinned. "Only thing Angel and I ever agreed on."

Buffy just smiled back. "Yeah…seem to remember…one other thing…you both had in common…" She suddenly stuck her foot into his midsection and fell backward. Their sabers entwined, Angelus felt himself falling forward and launched back. Buffy turned around, giving him a wicked grin as she watched him fall right in the path of the open sunlight, completely exposed. "Here's a free preview of Hell for you."

Angelus lay there and then started to laugh. He was still laughing as he sat up. He was still laughing as he got to his feet. He laughed as he stood in the patch of sunlight and took in the dumbfounded look on Buffy's face. "Funny thing I learned in this galaxy," he said to the stunned Slayer. "It's not the sunlight that's deadly to vampires. It's the atmosphere of Earth, something to do with the exact radiation contents of Earth's sun." He shrugged. "Not really following all that to be honest but it does mean that I'm pretty much footloose and fancy free in the daytime." He grinned as he hefted his lightsaber. "Lucky you."

"Ah, shit," Buffy whispered as she backed up. Feeling a presence behind her, she spun around to block the attempted strike by Mara Jade. She launched out her boot to nail Jade in the face and send her stumbling back. She turned around again to block Angelus' strikes and soon found herself trying to handle both Sith at once.

"Not…exactly…fair odds," she grunted.

"Hello? Evil!" Buffy ducked Angelus' shot as she tried to sidestep but Mara was ready with a swinging attack of her own. Buffy barely blocked her attack at her knee which allowed Angelus to smack her across the face with his fist.

There came a time when even someone as stubborn as Buffy Summers had to admit that discretion was the better part of valor. That time had definitely come now. She absolutely hated the idea of leaving Angelus alive but at the moment, she couldn't face this fight. Which meant it was time to take on one of those old traditions of Slayer-hood: Fight to run away.

She drew onto the Force even as she blocked the duo's attacks. She held up her lightsaber to catch both of theirs and then launched out with a wave of Force energy that sent both Angelus and Mara slamming backward onto the walls. Without hesitation, Buffy spun around and smashed her lightsaber into the window behind her, then leapt forward through the shattered glass.

The blast of air nearly blew her back up, more powerful than she expected. Turning off her saber, she spread her arms as she fell downward, sweeping past the tower. Angelus and Mara had recovered by this point to look out the window at her. They watched as Buffy moved into a standing position, her feet striking a pole hanging outside a window, some sort of weather barometer. It bent under her weight, giving her the bounce needed to leap upward in a diagonal direction. Her hands clutched another pole and she twisted around, letting go to grab an archway hanging over a balcony. With a final spin, she landed on her feet on the balcony, instantly using the Force to shatter a large window and enter the lower tower.

Mara and Angelus slowly looked at each other. "Got to hand it to her," Mara said. "The girl's got style."

"She always did," Angelus admitted. He smirked as he backed up. "Can't wait to see her die in it." He headed down the hallway with Mara following, already signaling the troopers in the building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kasen fired her blaster toward the troopers, the bolts driving them back. One moved forward but a shot from Xander cut him down, sending him sprawling down a short flight of stairs.

The young man glanced at Kasen. "How the hell can you be such a bad shot?"

"I'm a pilot," the brunette snapped back. "I'm used to nailing them from fighters!"

The group had moved to a nearby alcove before a large metal door. Lando moved in to hit the keypad. He frowned as he entered the same sequence over and over but got no response. "The code's been changed!"

"Looks like Vader was covering his bases," Willow said as she moved in to examine it. "Damn, it'd take too long to hack…"

"Artoo!" Threepio said. "You can plug in and override the locks!"

"For the first time ever, I say listen to Threepio!" Xander yelled. Artoo moved up to a nearby socket, an arm sliding out of his body. Leaning in, he slid it into the socket and started to turn it as he accessed the system.

As he did, Lando reached over to grab a small microphone from the wall. "I owe you all but I owe my people something else," he explained as he hit a button. He spoke, his words echoing throughout the entire city. _"Attention. Attention, this is Lando Calrissian. The Empire has begun to take control of Cloud City .I am advising you all to leave before more troops arrive. All Cloud City spacecraft are hereby released for evacuation and all ships have clearance. Please…please try to help each other out. Good luck to you all…and I'm sorry. Lando out." _

He replaced the speaker, sighing with a sad look on his face. Leia felt her anger toward him fade away as she realized he'd meant it about protecting his people. "I'm sorry," she softly said.

Lando sighed. "Not your fault. I guess I just wasn't cut out for the honest life."

"Artoo!" Threepio interrupted. "That's a power socket! Disconnect, disconnect!" His warning was late as Artoo shook with energy from the terminal and was launched backward, hitting the other wall and bouncing off with a painful tweet. "Well, don't blame me!" Threepio said. "I'm only an interpreter, remember? I'm not supposed to know a power socket from a terminal!"

"There's another one nearby!" Lando called out. "Come on!" He turned to let out a few shots from the blaster Leia handed him as the group moved on at a quick pace. The hallways were now filled with citizens racing around in panic, clutching what few valuables they had as they tried to get to the nearest ships.

"Your Highness," Threepio asked. "Shouldn't we attempt to take some of these refugees with us?"

"We'd be taking them into more danger than out of it," Leia responded.

Xander grunted as he fired down the hallway at their pursuers. "Geez, there's no end to these guys! What do they do, make them in a factory?" He paused. "Oh, right."

They came up to a large orange door, Artoo moving to the terminal, taking a moment to make sure it was the right one before sliding his arm in. He twisted it around as he accessed the computers, not paying attention to the humans firing back at the stormtroopers behind him.

"Willow, got any more spells?" Xander called out.

"Not easy to do with this much gunfire!" she called back. "Besides…I…"

"Willow," Kasen hissed. "I know you have problems with the dark stuff but dammit, we're in bantha fodder here!"

That seemed to get to the redhead. Taking a deep breath, Willow closed her eyes, knitting her fingers together and concentrating. As she did, Artoo turned his head and let out a loud whistle. "Artoo, we don't care about the _Millennium Falcon's_ hyperdrive!" Threepio yelled. "It's fixed!" The blue droid seemed to make a protest but Threepio just wildly waved his arms. "Just open the door, you little runt!" Giving the droid oral equivalent of a shrug, Artoo twisted the arm and the large door opened.

As it did, Willow's eyes snapped open, a new spark within them. Stepping forward, she swept out her hands and hissed out "_Obveliate!"_ Without warning, a thick mist of smoke flowed into the main room, covering the area like a fog. The Stormtroopers found themselves in the thick of haze that they were unable to see through. They naturally heisted to move forward, fearful of a trap.

Willow felt herself slumping with exhaustion at the spell. Kasen was quick to grab her, Xander moving to help lead the redhead onto the waiting bay. Chewbacca raced ahead of them to enter the Falcon, bending low but not low enough to prevent Threepio's head from smashing into the ship's hull. At the droid's yells, Chewbacca backed up, bent lower and headed in. He unceremoniously unhooked the straps of the pack and let Threepio drop into a corner. "Why you overgrown ape!" the droid howled. "You could have at least set me down first!"

Xander let Kasen lead Willow into the _Falcon_ as he hung by the ramp. He fired several shots into the still cloudy room as Leia and Lando moved to join him. They hovered by the ramp, firing down at the troopers brave enough to exit the cloud cover. "Leia!" Lando called out. "Go!"

She raced up the ramp as Lando and Xander started to move together, firing in unison. They backed up the ramp before turning and running up it, Xander hitting the switch to lift the ramp up. "Everyone strap in, we've got no time for pre-take off checks!" he yelled as Lando raced toward the cockpit.

Chewbacca was already in the co-pilot's seat as Lando slid in next to him, checking the controls. Despite the circumstances, the black man felt a smile come to his lips as he saw the familiar set-up. "Think I still know how to fly this baby," he muttered as he hit the switches. "Punch it, Chewie!" With a growl, the Wookie pulled back on the throttles.

With a roar, the engines came to life and Lando swept the _Falcon_ up and around. The sound of blaster bolts hitting the bottom came as the ship flew out and headed to the setting sun. Lando let out a sigh as he piloted the ship, hoping to hell he'd made the right gamble here.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy honestly had no idea where she was now. After landing on the balcony, she'd decided that getting as low as possible was a good idea and had quickly accessed an elevator to take her down several floors. She'd had to avoid a few patrols as she moved to a stairwell and then to a tunnel that took her to the industrial levels. It was at this point that she started to feel a familiar presence and started to follow it.

She'd come across a utility room that appeared to have been ripped apart by a tornado, including a smashed window. Heading to it, she flipped down, catching a ledge and landing on a ramp. She was in a huge tunnel that stretched on for miles in either direction, further than she could see either up or down, lights spread out along the walls. Turning, she saw flashes of red and blue and two figures going at it and was immediately moving in.

She recognized Vader at once as he attacked Luke. The young man seemed wose for wear, sweaty and bleeding from a blow to the cheek but was still fighting strong. Vader was using his skill but Luke was able to strike back, striking Vader on the shoulder with a blow that actually made the Dark Lord cry out in pain.

He was about to move in when he felt a presence behind him and turned to see Buffy stepping up with her lightsaber drawn. "This does not concern you, girl," he hissed.

"You want him, Doc Doom?" Buffy said, hefting her lightsaber up. "You gotta go through me."

"Who is this Doom…?" Vader muttered to himself.

"Buffy, stay out of this!" Luke called out. "I'm the one meant to fight Vader!"

"Meant to die by him too?" Buffy retorted. "Sorry, Luke, I've played the solo warrior act myself and paid for it." She hefted her saber up. "Come on, Frankenstein, I'm in a mood to kick ass and you're a good target for it."

Vader just sniffed as she launched herself at him, easily blocking her attacks. "Such passion," he intoned as he blocked a strike. "Such…anger. Even more than Skywalker's. Perhaps you too could make a fine servant for the Emperor."

"Don't let him goad you, Buffy!" Luke said as he moved to the other side. He swept his sword at Vader but the Dark Lord was faster than expected and blocked it. The three twisted around, Vader keeping up with both their attacks. "These are the only Jedi left?" Vader sardonically said. "It will be a boon for the galaxy to wipe you out."

"Blah, blah, blah," Buffy said as she lunged toward him, driving his lightsaber down to the railway. "God, what I wouldn't give to fight a bad guy who knows when to shut up and just…"

In a move faster than she expected, Vader thrust up, his saber breaking free while Buffy's remained down. He twisted around to block a sweep at his head by Luke and swept a hand out, knocking the man off his feet with a Force wave. He could feel a rush of air as Buffy leapt forward, twisting around, prepared to land before him for a quick thrust. Vader took a step back, blocking her overhand blow and thrusting upward. As Buffy's hands flew out and up, Vader swung his lightsaber up…

And sliced Buffy's right hand off at the wrist.

It took a second for her to realize what had happened. Another for the pain to strike her. One more to realize the howl of agony echoing through the tunnel was her own. She fell backward, eyes glued to the sight of her hand falling down the endless tunnel, her lit lightsaber still clutched in it. She turned it to her arm, staring in disbelief at the sight of the stump left behind. The heat of the lightsaber had instantly cauterized the wound so there was no blood but it didn't dull the pain at all.

"BUFFY!" Luke yelled as she stumbled back. He grabbed onto her, clutching her and pulling her back He held his lightsaber out, pointed at Vader as he backed up more. He glanced behind to see they were at the edge of the railing and began to slide onto the thin piece of metal leading to an antenna at the end of the ramp. Buffy was leaning on him, eyes shut, tears flowing beyond her control as she clutched her arm.

"It is done, Skywalker," Vader intoned. "Submit now. Don't make me have to destroy you."

"I'll never join you," Luke hissed. He held an arm tighter around Buffy. "Not after this…"

"You do not know your true potential," Vader said and despite the pain, Buffy could swear she heard actual concern in that electronic voice. "You have only begun to find your powers. Join me and I will complete your training. With this combined power, we can end this useless destruction and bring order to the galaxy!"

"Order?" Luke snorted. "Your kind of order? The kind that encourages this?" He nodded to Buffy, who was starting to control her breathing.

Vader had turned off his lightsaber as he stepped forward. "If you only knew the power of the Dark Side…Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told us enough!" Buffy snarled, the pain making her words harsher. She moved back onto the edge of the antenna, holding tight to Luke. The man had turned off his lightsaber to clutch at the antenna's top, trying to be strong against the winds blowing from below.

"He did!" Luke agreed. "He told me how you killed him!"

Vader paused, almost as if Luke's words had stunned him. His helmet shook slowly before the speakers in the mask crackled and he uttered six words that would change everything.

"No, Luke. _I am your father."_

Time stopped for a single instant as those words hung in the air. The power behind them, the statement carrying no deceit, no hidden meaning, just utter and complete fact, made it all the more horrifying. It was a moment where the universe seemed to turn on its ear, the past thrown into chaos and the present shaken to the core. It was a moment neither of the two Jedi would ever forget…no matter how much they would want to.

Shock once again rocked Buffy, her pain forgotten thanks to it. She raised her head to star with gaping jaw at Vader. Luke's jaw was slowly moving up and down as he shook his head. "No…" he whispered. "No…that can't be…that's impossible!"

"Search your feelings, Luke," Vader hissed. "You know it to be true."

Luke stared as he reached out through the Force, searching desperately for a sign of deception, of darkness…but only the light of truth shone through. Once again a howl of pain echoed through the tunnel but this time it was from Luke and it was from a blow more horrible than a lightsaber could ever be.

"Luke," Vader said, holding out a black glove. "Join me. You can destroy the Emperor, it is your destiny. Join me and we can rule together, father and son. The girl as well, she can be your wife, your Empress!" He kept the hand up as his tone lowered. "It is the only way, Luke."

"No." Both men glanced to Buffy who had raised her head up. "No…there's another way." She turned to look up at Luke with a face that spoke volumes. He stared back with surprise, seemingly ready to protest. But at her resolve, he nodded and looked to Vader. Without another word, Luke let go of the antenna to send he and Buffy loose into the abyss.

As they spun downward into the bottomless tunnel, one thought echoed in Buffy's mind: It would have been nice to have been able to give Vader the finger before they left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just one more chapter left to go, hopefully able to knock it off soon. This may have ended up long but come on…how can you not do THAT scene? Also, you can be sure that loosing her hand is going to affect Buffy's attitude a bit as we go along. Again, all comments are welcomed, thanks for keeping up.**


	13. New Flights to New Paths

New Blood Strikes Back

By Michael Weyer

New Flights to New Paths

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The fall was all a blur to Buffy as her mind was still dealing with the pain and shock of the loss of her hand. She knew the winds were blowing them toward the wall and into a side tunnel and felt herself sliding down, reminding her of a trip to a water park years ago on her birthday. She and Luke came to a stop in what appeared to be a white tunnel, Buffy clutching her arm in pain.

Luke glanced down at her. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Peachy," she bit out. "Dammit, it hurts!"

He reached out to rub it. "We have to get you to a medical center fast."

Buffy smiled at him. "Guess we missed out on our martyrdom…wish I could have seen Vader's face when we jumped."

Luke was silent and Buffy could tell he was still thinking about Vader's words. "Luke," she softly began. "I…I don't think…"

Whatever else she might have said was lost when the floor underneath them suddenly dropped open with a hatch opening. The two yelled as they were sent falling down another tunnel, spiraling down without any surfaces to grab onto. A doorway before them was open and they felt the blast of air before they exited. "Oh, shit," Buffy whispered just before they broke out.

Below them were clouds. Nothing but clouds in all directions. Buffy didn't know if Bespin even had a surface or how far down it was but she was pretty sure it was one hell of a long drop. It was beckoning to her before Luke slammed onto a large vane hanging below the hatch. He instinctively wrapped his legs around it as he reached out to grab at Buffy. Her good hand wrapped onto his arm as she fell, twisting him upside down. She dangled, legs kicking out before she could get to the vane.

She wrapped her arms around it as best as she could, closing her eyes tightly as she shook, trying to fight the new fear in her. "No fear…no fear…" she whispered. "No fear where strength lies…" She bit her lip. "Oh, dammit, Giles…Could really use one of those prissy pep talks now…"

Luke had his own eyes shut as he leaned his head against the vane. "Ben.." he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Buffy wanted to tell him Vader was lying, assure him this was all some sort of trick. Unfortunately, she was too busy trying to keep herself from letting go and taking the too-long plunge down. She closed her eyes and took a breath, trying to reach out. "Willow," she whispered. "Xander…help…."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angelus and Mara were walking down the main hallway as Vader strode up to them. "Report," he rumbled.

"Calrissian double-crossed us," Mara said. "He freed the Rebels and Moor and helped them escape. We lost about twenty troopers trying to get them back."

"And Summers got away too," Angelus added with a scowl.

"I met with Summers," Vader said to their surprise. "She and Skywalker fell through an access tunnel but I believe they are still alive. Bring the shuttle up, we shall go to our ship."

As he stalked off, Angelus and Mara exchanged a look. "Is it just me or is he more on edge than usual?" Mara asked.

"True," Angelus noted, biting his lip. "Maybe he just had a little family reunion." He walked off with that smirk on his face, leaving Mara baffled once more by the creature's behavior.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Willow was in the rear of the _Falcon_ helping Artoo reattach Threepio's leg when she felt it. It was a tingle in the back of her mind, shadowy but distinct. She frowned and raised her head as she tried to focus on it. It sounded…familiar somehow…almost as if…

"_Willow…help…"_

Her eyes widened as she got up and immediately raced to the cockpit. "We have to go back," she said as soon as she entered.

Lando gawked at her. "Excuse me? We've got TIE's about to launch and you want us back there!"

"We have to go!" Willow urged.

Leia shook her head. "Every second we lose is another second Fett gets away with Han! We need to follow him…"

"It's Buffy!" Willow hissed. "She's in trouble, we have to get to her! And Luke!"

Xander looked to her then to Lando. "Turn us around," he said.

"Kid…"

"Turn us around!" Xander snapped with more authority than Willow had ever heard him use before. "I mean it, Lando!"

"But the Imperials…" Chewbacca let out an angry growl and Lando threw up his hands. "All right, all right!" He moved to the controls and shook his head. "I'm gonna regret this," he muttered.

The _Falcon_ banked up around a cloudbank, turning around and racing straight toward Cloud City. "I felt it…underneath…" Willow softly said.

"You sure it was Buffy?" Leia asked.

Willow nodded. "Yeah but…she's hurt and…Luke's with her but…"

Xander was leaning forward, his eyes going wide. "Oh, God…there they are!" He pointed out and everyone could see two figures hanging tightly to a vane that seemed ready to buckle at any moment.

Lando glanced at Chewbacca. "The upper hatch still work?" At the Wookie's affirmative bark, Lando rose up. "Okay, get us under!" He raced to the back, Xander on his heels. Lando moved to a nearby utility closet and took out a wire cable that he attached to his belt. He headed to a small elevator and spoke over his shoulder to Xander. "Get set, Xander!"

The young man nodded as he hit the elevator up toward the hatch. Chewbacca quickly pulled the _Falcon_ underneath the vane. Luke saw it and let out a sigh of relief, still clutching Buffy's arm. "Buffy…move to the hatch!" he called down.

She winced in pain as she let herself go of the vane and swung over toward the hatch. It opened as Lando came out, attaching the cable to the edge for safety. Stepping out on the hatch, he balanced carefully and reached up to Buffy. At his nod, Luke let go of her arm and Buffy landed into Lando's arms. He saw the stump of her arm and, as was his way, did his best to provide comfort. "I have to say, you are by far the loveliest lady to ever fall into my arms."

"I bet you say that to all the Jedi," Buffy managed to smile weakly back. Lando moved her to the elevator and hit the button. "Xander, she's on her way down!" he called down before looking back up to Luke.

Xander was shocked to see Buffy's appearance, her face in agony and the stump of her arm clutched in her other hand. "Oh, god, Buffy…" he whispered as he grabbed her. With the adrenaline of the last few minutes fading, the pain hit her once more and she could feel her knees weaken from the agony. Xander quickly grabbed her and led her toward the sleeping quarter nearby. "I need some help here!" he yelled out.

Willow was in the room within seconds, her eyes widening at Buffy's injury. "Oh, God…Oh God…Oh God, Buffy…" she whispered as she moved to her side. Xander lay her down and grabbed a nearby kit. Buffy hissed as he hit her with a stim-shot. "Sorry," he whispered. "I don't know how much I can safely give you." He glanced to Willow. "Will, can you do anything?"

She sighed. "I don't know…healing spells are tricky with regular people but a Slayer training to be a Jedi? That's something else."

"So glad…you two are taking…my feelings into consideration," Buffy managed to get out with a choked laugh.

"Sorry," they both mumbled. They felt the ship begin to move and realized Luke must now be inside. The suspicions were confirmed when the young man burst into the bay. "How is she?" he demanded.

"Well, been disarmed in as graphic a fashion as you can imagine," Buffy managed to quip before coughing.

"She babbles when she's sick, always has," Willow told Luke.

Buffy sighed. "You guys…just gimme rest…kay?"

"No way," Xander said as he knelt down to her. "We're here. Lando and Chewie can fly the ship. We're staying with you."

"We let you out of our sight before and look what happened," Willow said as she clutched Buffy's good hand and squeezed it. "Not going to lose you again."

Buffy smiled, a true smile with a sheen to her eyes. "Thanks…" She whispered. "Thank you all so much…" She lay back to fight the pain as the ship started to fly outward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Piett brought himself to attention as the three Sith strode onto the deck. He had been briefed by Vader about Mara Jade before they had come to Cloud City. Piett had long heard rumors of the Emperor's Hands but had dismissed them as a mystery boogeyman created to keep the rank and file in line. Having one on his bridge did not make him happy but he knew better than to argue with the Dark Lord.

He bowed his head. "We have the _Millennium Falcon_ in our sights, my Lord."

"Good," Vader said. "And their hyperdrive is still non functional?"

"As per your orders, my Lord. We shall activate the tractor beam as soon as we are in range."

"Good," Vader said. "Make sure the boarding party have their weapons set to stun. I want them all alive."

"Aw…" Angleus pouted. "Ruin all my fun…"

Without warning, he was thrown backward, slamming against a wall and landing hard on the floor. Vader was on him, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him back with a savage strength. "_Never_ countermand my orders, creature! Else, I will personally spend the next decade torturing your body in ways you cannot imagine! Are we understood?"

For once, Angelus' usual cockiness was gone as he felt the waves of anger pouring from Vader. Mara was jarred at the shockwaves in the Force from the Dark Lord's fury. Everyone on the bridge was stunned as well. They knew Vader was prone to threats but such a burst of anger in front of the troops was quite rare. Angelus nodded and Vader let go, striding to the front of the bridge to gaze outward.

"What the Sith-spit was that?" Mara whispered in shock.

Angelus winced as he rubbed his neck. "I…don't know." He looked at Vader and for the first time, Piett and Mara could see actual worry in his gaze. "But it looks like Vader just decided he's not up for his usual fun and games."

Once more, Piett felt a chill go down his spine. If Scourge was worried about Vader…then that was cause for everyone in the fleet to fear the wrath if they let these Rebels escape.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How are they?" Leia asked as Lando moved back to the pilot seat.

The black man grunted. "Summers lost a hand but otherwise they seem okay." He clicked the buttons as he saw the reach of space come up before them. "Okay, we're out of the atmosphere. Chewie, get ready to put us in lightspeed."

"You're sure the engines are fixed?" Leia pressed.

"I gave that order myself," Lando assured her. Behind him, Kasen was checking out the radar screens. "We've got TIEs and a Destroyer!" she called out.

"Don't worry," Lando said with a cocky grin. "We've got it taken care of. Punch it, Chewie!" The Wookie complied, reaching to hit the main buttons, the hyperdrive engines firing up…

And then dying out with a whine.

"Oh, no," Leia whispered in pain, closing her eyes. Chewbacca let out a long groan as Lando just stared in disbelief. "They said they fixed it…" he stammered. "They were supposed to fix it!"

"Hmm…" Kasen said, holding up her hands. "Loyalty to you against the threat of death by the Empire or outright bribery…" She made a show of moving her hands up and down like scales before putting one up. "Did you honestly not see this coming?"

Chewbacca just grunted as he rose up and headed to the engine room. Lando was still wildly flicking switches as Kasen glanced toward the radar. "They're still coming," she hissed out.

Leia bit her lip. "Is there a self-destruct on this ship?"

Lando looked at her in surprise. "I bought this to get out of stuff alive!"

"We can't let them catch us," Leia said. "Believe me, we can't."

Lando let out a sigh as he thumbed through the controls. "Worse comes to worse…I'll ram this sucker right into her bridge. But I'd prefer another option."

"I don't see one," Leia softly said. "I just don't."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Artoo's arm sparked as he worked the relays to hook Threepio's leg back together. "Be careful!" the golden droid chastised him. He saw Chewbacca lumbering toward the large deck plate by the engines and let out an electronic sigh. "Why are we not going to hyperspace?"

Artoo let out a beep and Threepio glanced back to him. "How do you know the hyperdrive was sabotaged?" Artoo answered back. "The Cloud City computer told you? Artoo, you should know better than to listen to a strange computer?"

Artoo glanced to where Chewbacca was feverishly at work. "What are you doing?" Threepio announced. "You don't know how to repair the _Falcon's_ hyperdrive!"

Artoo broke away suddenly and moved toward a console. "Get back here at once!" Threepio said, managing to get into a standing position, his other leg held in his hands. "I'm standing here, tottering in pieces and you're having delusions of grandeur!"

The small droid just ignored him as he moved to the terminal and began to go to work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luke was standing at the doorway to the quarters, watching Buffy when he felt the tingle in his mind. He straightened, gazing outward as he listened.

_"Luke…son…you cannot escape me…It is your destiny…"_

"No," he whispered. "No, it's not…"

"You say something?" Willow asked with a frown.

Luke rubbed his head. "Just…"

"It's not…" Buffy whispered. "Not your…destiny, Luke…not…"

"Damn, she's hallucinating," Xander hissed as he called over his shoulder. "Lando, we need to go now!"

"Working on it!" the yell back came.

_"Don't fight it, son…You know you cannot…You must join me…Both of you can join me…"_

The rest of the words were lost in a blast of light and a roar as the hyperdrive engines kicked in. There was a loud electronic beep as the backlash sent Artoo flying backward, into the open deck plate and onto Chewbacca. It was lost in the loud cheers of the crewmembers as the _Falcon _rocketed away to safety.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sight of the freighter vanishing into hyperspace threw almost everyone watching from the Star Destroyer's bridge. Piett swallowed, feeling a cold sweat on his brow as he watched Vader stare outward stock still. Only the Dark Lord's breathing cut through the silence but the anger was palpable. He stared outward and Piett wondered how long it would be before he felt those invisible fingers clutch around his throat and squeeze.

Without warning and without a word, Vader turned and marched off the bridge. Piett let out a sigh of relief at his exit while Angelus and Mara exchanged unsure glances. "See if you can find what vector they might have taken off to," Angelus ordered before marching away himself.

Mara looked over to Piett. "I take it that attitude isn't normal?"

Piett straightened. "It is not for me to judge Lord Vader," he replied diplomatically. "Or any of the Emperor's trusted agents."

A smile came to Mara's lips. "No wonder Vader approves of you. Tell me the truth and consider it an Imperial command."

Piett licked his lips as he thought. "I do believe Lord Vader is more…passionate about this Skywalker than he is with most Rebels. Lord Scourge seems to enjoy pushing his buttons but this is the first time I have seen Lord Vader push back so…stridently."

Mara nodded slowly. "If it came down to it, who'd you favor?"

"My utmost loyalty is to the Empire and the Emperor, Jade," Piett snapped.

Mara smiled softly. "Good answer." She began to walk away as Piett wondered what sort of test he just passed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's open," Xander said at the knock on his door. It opened as Willow entered, dressed in a light red tunic, a smile on her face. "Hey," she said. "Wanted to say good-bye before you left."

"Thanks," Xander responded as he packed up his bag. He rose up, clad now in a dark set of pants, shirt and vest. "Lando and Chewie have got the _Falcon _almost set."

"Where are you going to go?" Willow asked.

"Lando figures Fett won't go straight to Jabba, too obvious," Xander answered. "We'll star on Nar Shadda, that's always a good place for seedy info. From there, we'll work around."

Willow was quiet for a moment. "Xander..I'm sorry. About Mara."

"Not your fault," Xander quickly said. "Just me being my usual dumb-ass self."

"Hey, don't go there," Willow chastised. "You just have a wonderful and trusting nature and she abused it." She shook her head. "I'm so angry at her…I swear, when I see her again, I'll…I'll….hex her somehow!"

Xander chuckled. "I know you would…But ease up, ok? The last thing I want is to see you dragged to her level." He paused as he sobered. "The weird thing? Part of me…still has feelings for her. Not just the sex but…I think I might have loved her, Will."

Willow moved to hug him tightly. "You know you've got me."

"Yeah, I know," Xander said. "So how are you and Kasen doing?"

"We're still in the figuring it all out stage," Willow admitted. "It's…different."

"Good different?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah, I think it's good. Maybe it can even be great. Great would be good, right?"

Xander smiled as he picked up his bag. "As long as you're babbling, I know you're okay." He moved to hug her. "Tell Leia not to worry. We'll get Han back from that bounty hunter."

"She'll be glad to hear it," Willow said as she hugged back. The two friends began to walk down the hallways of the Rebel medical ship toward the waiting _Falcon. _"How do you think Buffy will be?"

"She's Buffy. She'll survive."

"But will she be okay?"

Xander smiled. "You didn't see the way Luke looked at her. "I think she'll be ok."

Willow sighed. "Something tells me we're going to need more heart-to-heart late night talks."

"Well, maybe you and Kasen can invite…"

"Xander!"

"Sorry, reflex."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The medical bay of the Rebel ship contained a large window overlooking the nearby nebula. Several Rebel ships floated about as the fleet prepared to take off for their new base of operations. At the moment, the bay was mostly empty except for the person sitting on the nearby bench.

"Here, madam," Too-Onebee said as he moved the surgical tool away. "How does that feel?"

"Surprisingly good," Buffy said as she flexed the prosthetic fingers of the mechanical device. The artificial hand was basically a mechanical simulation covered in specially treated skin, creating the effect of a real hand quite well. There was a ring of scarring at the wrist where it was attached to her real skin but the bacta would take care of those in a few days.

It still felt so strange for her to see the mechanical wiring underneath the seemingly real skin. Watching Too-Onebee close the opening and seal it shut just added to it. "It feels…real," she remarked, flexing the fingers and running it back on her hair. "I mean, it's not as good as it was but I can still feel sensations."

"Prosthetic limbs have come a long way in the last few decades," the droid remarked. "I took the liberty of using cell samples from you to help clone the proper genetic makeup."

"Well that's thoughtful…and creepy," Buffy remarked. "Thanks." The droid nodded and padded away to a side room.

"How are you?" Buffy turned to see Luke standing in the doorway. He was clad in a white shirt and pants, a near match for her white gown.

"Getting damn sick of hospitals," the Slayer admitted. She paused and smiled to him. "They're getting ready to go?"

"Leia's seeing them off," Luke responded. "I know you said goodbye to Xander already." He moved to her, sitting down next to her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"That should be my line to you," Buffy responded softly. She paused and looked at him. "How…how are you dealing with…you know."

Luke turned away, his face filled with pain. "I don't want to believe it," he whispered. "I don't…but…part of me knows…"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah…yeah, I know." She paused and stood up, moving to the window and gazing out. "We need to get back to Yoda."

"The Rebellion…"

"Luke, we promised we would," Buffy snapped. "Let's face it, we were lucky to get away from Vader alive. We need more training, both of us. I…" She swallowed. "I figured I've faced so many monsters, I could handle a guy in armor and look what it cost me. We need to know more if we're going to face him."

Luke nodded slowly. "You're right…Plus…I need to know for sure. I know Master Yoda knows the truth." He moved to her. "We'll go back as soon as we can."

Buffy kept looking outward and Luke took a deep breath. "When I saw it happen to you," he softly said. "It…it hurt. Hurt bad. I…I've gotten to care for you, Buffy and…"

"Luke, don't," she whispered, bowing her head. "Don't say it."

He started. "What…why not? You don't…"

"If you say it," she whispered. "You can't take it back…And it's there..and it's real…and I really, really don't handle it well at all."

"Buffy…"

"No," she snapped. "No…Just…please don't say it, ok?"

Luke paused and nodded. "Okay. I won't say it." With that, he moved in to press his lips against hers. She was frozen before she felt herself give in and they stood there, kissing deeply, framed by the nebula in the distance and the ship flying away toward it.

There was still a battle to come between Empire and Rebellion. There was still the rescue of a friend. There was still a final fight with two people who had once been so much to them. But at the moment, all the two young Jedi cared for was this perfect instant of their coming together against all odds. As long as they had that strength…even the Empire couldn't stop them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, that's all for this part. I'll probably break for a bit, then perhaps some new Vignettes before jumping to Return of the Jedi. Thanks again for all comments, hope this still is a fave with many. **


End file.
